Kim's the What?
by Know Err
Summary: Shego's lovesick, and Kim? What's she got to do with this? Contains a few crossovers.
1. Lovesick

A/N: I own nothing. I do not own Kim Possible, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any of the shows and characters that I will be using in this story. I am not making any profit out of this whatsoever.

Ok, so I sort of lied. I guess I do sort of own most of the plot. Cheers.

* * *

Shego looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She was lying in bed at one of Drakken's old mountainside lairs. At the moment, everything except her plasma proof (and sound proof) room was completely destroyed, courtesy of one international teen hero –or at least, courtesy of said hero's sidekick. Drakken sold most of his lairs and his many failed world-domination experiments after he turned a "new leaf". Other super villains decide to follow his example and now the world was more or less peaceful (partly also because Global Justice has upped their forte). Kim Possible and her bff/boyfriend Ron were off to college being more or less normal and being more or less happy.

And Shego? She was bored. And lonely (but if you asked her about it, she'd probably just tan your hide). It's been a couple of years since she's done anything that she would deem exciting. Two years since she's seen a particular red head. Sure, there are millions of red heads around the world, heck, she even dated a few. But this red head was –No! She shook her head, tried to clear the thoughts.

Shego sighed again. Drakken gave her one of his lairs as a parting gift. He had asked her if she still wanted to work for him at his new company that worked on -who would have guessed?- flowers and all other things botanical. Business was good but it wasn't for Shego. Staring at plants all day, are you kidding??

Her phone rang. "Yo," She greeted monotonously, very much unlike her.

"Shego? That you? Ya sound like somebody kicked you puppy and then had you watch it get run over by an eighteen-wheeler," Said the voice on the other side of the line.

"Rogue," Shego said, with a little more life after realizing who it was, "Why are you calling?"

"Just checkin' on you, girl! So how are you?"

"Fine." She said, getting up to pace around the room.

"You don't sound fine, are you thinking about _her _again?"

"No." She answered too quickly.

"Listen to me, _Fuego_… Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ok! Well, do this: stop rolling your eyes, get over yourself, and talk to her!"

"But—"

"No buts! Even if you have your head shoved up yours, alright? TALK TO HER!"

"Rogue, she's frickin' straight plus she's already got a boyfriend –who, by the way, she's known since pre-school! How do I compete with that?"

"Hello? Am I experiencing déjà vu here? 'Cause I seem to be remembering going through something like this. Or have you forgotten?"

Shego sighed for the millionth time that day. "I know, I know. You thought you had nothing against the whole star-crossed lovers and soul mates thing. This is different! Your girl was just too stubborn to admit that she liked you! Mine is like… even straighter than yours!!"

"Oh I assure ya, my B is nothing straight… 'specially when we're getting all wriggly." Shego thought she could almost hear the caller's eye brows wiggle lecherously. A thud was heard in the background along with another voice indignantly yelling, "Faith!"

"OW! That hurt, Buffy." Complained the person named Faith. Shego could only laugh as she heard this from her end of the line.

"Aww, Fai! I'm sorry, baby!" She heard Buffy apologize.

"It really hurts, B, how about you kiss it better?" Faith suggested.

Shego heard a girlish giggle in the background.

"Alright, Faithy." And then she heard Faith moan in contentment.

Soon, though, the moans continued and it got a little awkward to Shego.

"I'll just call you later, Faith." She tried to say good-bye but Faith didn't seem to notice anymore, so she just clicked the phone shut.

She shook her head and smiled. _To be in love,_ she thought. _And horny_, she added, laughing a little. She was happy for her friend, if not a teeny bit jealous. Only a _teeny _bit. Yep.

And suddenly, a flash of red entered her mind.

Shego dropped herself back in bed.

"Princess," she mumbled despondently.

Soon after, she fell asleep.


	2. Nightlight

A/N: Still don't own anything but the plot. Oh and sorry if the characters are all OOC!

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Kim Possible beamed; today was one of those days that she will never forget for the rest of her life.

She looked at Ron in his tuxedo as she walked down the aisle in her white wedding dress. Her father was leading her while the rest of her family and guests looked on from the pews. Rufus sat with them.

The sun shone through the stained glass of the church, making Kim look even more breath-taking. Finally reaching Ron, she smiled lovingly at him as he touched her cheek gently. They said their vows and they were officially married. Everyone was happy except for an uninvited guest that was hidden behind one of the church pillars.

Kim sensed movement and turned her head. Green met green but it was as if Kim didn't see anybody there.

A few years later, Shego found herself in front of a large house. She felt herself being watched and found a blonde little girl by the door. There was something oddly familiar about her.

"Mommy!!" The girl called to someone inside the house.

Shego was shocked to see a pregnant Kim holding on to another blonde child.

"Sweetie," Kim said, looking at the little girl, "What did I say about yelling?"

"Sorry, Mommy." The girl apologized sheepishly.

"Uh, Hi. Can I help you?" Kim said, finally noticing Shego.

"Hey, Princess, long time no-see." Shego said uncertainly.

"Do I… know you?" Kim said honestly.

"Well, I—" Shego began.

"KP! I'm home!" Said a voice behind her. She turned to see Ron.

"Buffoon." She muttered quietly. Kim turned and kissed Ron in greeting.

"Excuse me for asking again but, who are you?" Kim asked as she turned to her.

"I-I…" Shego couldn't find her voice.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said the little girl that Shego forgot about.

"Ok, honey, let's go in! Daddy brought some Bueno Nacho home!" Kim said as she took the little girl's hand and balanced the baby on her hip. Ron took the younger blonde from Kim and wrapped his free arm around Kim's waist. The family walked back inside, leaving Shego alone as if they didn't know she existed.

Everything grew dark and Shego began to run. "Kimmie!" She yelled but no one answered. She truly was alone.

* * *

Shego sat up in a cold sweat. Realizing it was all a dream, she laughed shakily as she ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, that is the last time I'm drinking day-old coco moo."

She went into the bathroom and filled a glass of water. Gulping it down, she thought about her dream a little more.

Looking at the clock, she dialed Faith's number.

"Hey," Shego greeted before Faith did.

"Shego… what up?" A wide-awake Faith said, despite the fact that it was 2 a.m. (1)

"I had a dream… well, more of a nightmare…"

"So whaddya want? I can come over and turn on your nightlight." Coming from Faith, it sounded a bit like an innuendo but Shego, like everyone else who knew Faith, was used to it.

"I'm serious here, Rogue…" Shego said exasperatedly.

"Look, all I'm saying is you really need to talk to her, a'ight? Besides, it's nothing to worry about. At least, you're not a slayer. Dreams are all sure "impending doom" warnings for us slayers, ya know? "

"Yeah, but I also know about those other _dreams_ you get (2)." Shego joked sarcastically, talking to Faith made her feel better.

Faith chuckled. "You don't know what you're missing, Fuego."

"Whatever." A beat. "Thanks, Faith."

"No problem, but ya gonna talk to her yet?"

"Maybe."

"Man, you're hopeless, girl."

"I know…"

"Hey, now, no more of that 'woe-is me', a'ight? For a girl who can get anything she wants (3), you sure haven't figured out how to work this out."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Think about it!? You're action girl here! Can't you remember o'l Faith's motto?"

"'Want, take, have', right? But doy! That's _your_ motto, not mine! "

"Well, I'm letting you borrow it!! Now, find some way to talk to your girl, ok?"

"Alright, I'll just call you tomorrow. Night, Rogue."

"Night-night, nightlight!" Faith snickered before hanging up.

Shego tried to go back to sleep and when she finally did, it was a dreamless but restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: We'll try again to see what Kim is up to in the next chapter.

(1)- Those who don't know about "Buffy: The Vampire Slayer", slayers stay up at night to dust vampires so they sleep really late... or early. Depends on how you look at it.

(2)- Sometimes Buffy and Faith meet in Slayer dreams doing who knows what with a bed and bed sheets. No, seriously.

(3)-Shego's a thief so she can get any _thing _she wants.


	3. Window Sill

A/N: See chapter one or two for disclaimer. Thank you for the Reviews. Now on to the story...

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Kim Possible beamed, today was one of those days that she will never forget for the rest of her life.

Ok, maybe that was exaggerating but she felt pretty good as she walked out at the end of one of her classes. G.J. just offered her a position, that hottie in her class was checking her out, a secret admirer has been leaving jasmine on her window sill in the morning for the past couple of weeks (it was a little creepy since she could never sense whoever it was who leaves them but somewhat sweet), and she aced the midterm. Yep, things definitely couldn't get any better.

Just then, a familiar ringtone disturbed her thoughts. Smiling, she turned on her Kimmunicator, "Hey, Ron."

"Yo, KP! How ya doing?" greeted the clumsy blonde sidekick, Ron.

"Just spankin'! Passed my midterm and G.J. offered me a position!" Kim replied enthusiastically, "Uh, where's Rufus?"

"Right here!" squeaked something small and pink on Ron's shoulder.

"Hi, Rufus! So what are you guys up to?"

"Well, sensei is done teaching for the day so we'll probably just chillax," Ron explained.

"I see… hiding from Yori again, huh?" Kim teased.

"Yori? Gah! WHERE!?" Kim saw Ron panic through the small screen of the Kimmunicator.

"She's not there. But you do realize that she's a ninja, right? She's trained in the arts of espionage, scouting, sabotage, and assassination. "

"Ron-san!" came Yori's voice, as if on cue.

"Uh, KP, I gotta go!"

"Alright, Ron, go handle your girlfriend. Guess I'll talk to you later." Kim smiled and walked back to her apartment down in Boston. She didn't notice a pair of intrigued green eyes.

The past couple of years have been great for Kim. Granted, she didn't have to go on as many missions as she would like but it left her time to do things like study for her exams and meet up with friends. Harvard had been pretty tough to get into but since she was smart, her parents had the money (4), and her influence from her world-saving gig helped a little. Still, there were times when she wanted more.

Speaking of saving the world, she was lucky to be called at least once a month or two ever since the villains called it quits with the "taking over the world" schemes. Drakken set up a company that sells plants and flowers, Dementor had (tried) to sell his own line of women's dresses, and DNAmy still works with Cuddle Buddies though she now just designs new ones. Other ex-villains just receded into quiet lives after they served their sentences — most of which weren't very long because Jack Hench had very good lawyers that he rented out to the others. All of the villains were accounted for, except for one: Shego.

Kim thought about Shego sometimes. It puzzled her that the thief disappeared soon after they all team up together to save the world. She had half-hoped that Shego would return to becoming a hero but alas, that wasn't the case. Now, who knows where she is.

Kim sighed as she turned the keys to the door of her studio apartment. Inside, photos were scattered on her coffee table and on her bed. A few open books here and there also decorated the place.

She dropped her books on the floor and quickly ran to the shower. Dressed in her pajamas, she plopped down on the bed. She leaned over her nightstand to retrieve the jasmine flowers she replaced there that morning after she found the flowers on her windowsill.

"Home sweet home," she whispered contently as she twirled a flower between her fingers.

* * *

(4)- A neurosurgeon _and_ a rocket scientist for parents? She can probably afford a few things.


	4. Bunnies

A/N: Sorry about the delay. It's actually the opposite of writer's block since I keep getting more and more ideas. I had to stop and sort out my thoughts for a bit.

* * *

_At Faith's House…_

Buffy straddled Faith's lap as they kissed heatedly. Just as Faith was about to slip her hand up Buffy's shirt, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Baby, I think Shego's back…" Buffy whispered as she pulled away from the kiss and placed her forehead on Faith's.

"I'm bettin' ya five bucks that she still didn't talk to her." Faith sighed and finally pulled away completely so they could stand.

"Fai, you weren't any different than her when this all started," Buffy gently reminded, "She probably just needs a little more time and I think our support helps a lot."

"Yeah, it's just that this is so perfect," she indicated by taking Buffy's hand in hers, "I just want her to have a little, yunno… happiness."

"Faith, you're so sweet," Buffy cooed, "You're making me hot."

The Dark Slayer gave her a dimpled smile. "You're always wicked hot to me, B."

She was about to lean in to kiss Buffy again when the person at the door knocked louder.

"STOP MAKING LIKE RABBITS AND LET ME IN!" Shego yelled.

Faith snickered as Buffy giggled. They both went to the door as Faith opened it.

"Snuggle-bunny!" Buffy latched herself on the new arrival, squeezing her into a hug.

"Hey, Hunny-bunny!" Shego squeezed Buffy back, carrying her cradle-style. (5)

Faith gave a sound of mock indignation, "B! You slut!"

"What?" Buffy smiled, snuggling closer to Shego, "She's smokin' hot."

"I still have wicked skills!" Faith huffed.

"You're just jealous." Shego smirked, "If you want, we can still call you 'Cuddle-bunny'!"

"Like hell you will." Faith protested vehemently.

"Suit yourself." Shego shrugged. She walked over to the sofa, Buffy still in her arms, and sat down.

"Any room for another slayer?" Faith asked. Shego adjusted their positions to let Faith sit next to them on the couch.

"How did it go?" Buffy asked as she placed her head on Shego's shoulder.

"Same as yesterday." She replied, withholding an important piece of information that she heard Kim say earlier that day.

"Listen, I'm going to stay longer… Faith, would you mind checking me in at the nearest hotel?" Shego said, turning her head to look at Faith.

"What? No! You're staying here with us, we've got a spare room!" Faith objected.

"Yeah, Snuggle-bunny, we like you staying here," Buffy implored, " Besides, you've already stayed for a couple of weeks so why not just stay with us longer?"

"Well, Hunny-bunny," Shego said, looking at buffy, "I can't sleep when you and Faith come back from patrol rutting like animals in heat."

Buffy replied with a blush while Faith smirked cockily.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with some good lovin', 'Snuggle-bunny'." Faith declared proudly.

"Must not be good enough if your girlfriend is on my lap, 'Cuddle-bunny.'" Shego retorted.

Shego and Buffy bursted out laughing at the look on Faith's face.

* * *

Buffy was clearing the dishes in the kitchen as Faith and Shego talked on the couch. They had just finished dinner.

"So why are you staying longer?" Faith asked.

"You don't want me here?" Shego joked, "I guess I want to learn a few new things –to expand my horizons… and… and I just need… more time."

"I still can't believe that you haven't talked to her yet!" Faith explained exasperatedly, "It's not gonna kill you to just ask her out!"

"You say it as if it was that easy!" Shego replied, "If I recall correctly, you weren't so enthusiastic about asking Buffy out!"

"I thought she hated my guts! And I wouldn't blame her if she did!" Faith countered, "But, ya gotta admit… it still turned out for the better, like you said it would. You're the one who helped me out back then on what to do… How come you can't take your own advice?"

"Giving advice and taking it are two different things."

"I say, to just make things easier, just slip her some Eve and let the love drug do its thing."

"Yeah! I should add in some Adam too just to fry her brain faster! (6)" Shego replied sarcastically, "Oh wait, I could just use my plasma to do that!"

"Well, it worked on Buffy." Faith shrugged.

"Hey!!" Buffy protested from the kitchen, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Sorry, Hunny-bunny but sometimes you really fit the whole 'blonde' profile." Shego cracked a smile and half-heartedly apologized.

Buffy stomped into the living room and pouted.

"Aww, come on, B. You know we're just messin' with ya." Faith said as she took Buffy in her arms, "Shego just isn't convinced that you fell for my charms and goodies." She grinned.

The blonde Slayer did not look convinced.

"Anyway," Shego said, trying to steer to a different topic, "Did you call in my reservations?"

"OH! Yeah, I did," Faith grinned mischievously, "It's under the name of 'Clara Phil.'"

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." was the green tinted villainess's deadpan reply.

"I know, right? Well, if you're all set, I could walk you there right now." Faith stood up, "It's only a couple of blocks from here so you can hang with us any time."

When they finally made it out the door, Buffy called to Shego, "I'm not Andrew -cause that would be wrong is so may levels- and it's probably weird that I'm going to say this but, in the great words of Jedi Master Yoda: Do or do not, there is no try!"

Faith laughed as she leaned in to kiss the babbling blonde goodbye. "Definitely weird, B."

Shego hugged Buffy and whispered, "Thanks."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Shego and Kim will have a couple of encounters... unless I get another idea.

(5)-Faith and Shego are really into the whole nickname/pet name thing so I thought Shego should have a pet name for Buffy. Also, Shego can get pretty flirty even though she's not really into people. Like that time with Junior. That episode bugged me.

(6)- Ecstasy. Can't claim I know much about it but some effects include the lowered-inhibition, the need to get naked (from an increase in body temperature), and the weird declarations of love. You do the math. Too much of it can cause your body to hemorrhage which I'm thinking is caused by the higher body temperature. Thus the brain frying.


	5. MonBon

A/N: I don't own Kim Possible, Buffy, Angel, nor Star Wars. Yet.

Plot's still mine, though.

Thanks for the support!

* * *

_The next day…_

Kim woke up bright and early. As a ritual that she's begun for the past couple of weeks, she checked the window. Sure enough, there sat a white jasmine flower. She briefly wondered why her secret admirer hasn't stepped forward yet but she supposed that the person was just shy or something.

Still, she was curious, what did the jasmine flowers symbolize? Of all the flowers her admirer could have left her, why pick a jasmine? They had to mean something, right? She was pretty sure they didn't usually grow here in Boston but perhaps one could access them from the local flower shop.

With that thought, she realized that maybe she _could_ find out the identity of her secret admirer… Or at least try to before she went to class that afternoon.

"Hey Wade," the once teen-hero greeted her genius friend, "I need a favor."

"Sure, Kim!" the now-teenage genius replied, "I've been getting bored lately –yunno, because we don't get as many calls on you website anymore."

"Tell me about it!" Kim stated, "Actually, this sitch is pretty simple, can you find me all the flower shops that sell jasmine flowers? Please and thank you!"

"Jasmine flowers?" Wade asked, "What for?"

"I dunno, just curious I guess."

Wade looked at her skeptically but typed away at his machines. "Alright," he replied, "There are a few shops near your block that sell them."

"Ok… um, can you check their sales records to see if anybody's been buying jasmine everyday – every morning to be exact?"

Kim watched as Wade typed a few more things on his computers.

"It doesn't really say anything about jasmines, Kim," he said apologetically, "But one flower shop seems to need to restock them more often than the other ones."

"That could be a clue! Can you give me the address, Wade?"

As Wade gave her the necessary information, Kim thanked him. "Thanks, Wade! You rock!"

The genius beamed.

Kim looked at the address and realized that it was a flower shop she passed by on her daily walk to her university in Cambridge. More curious and excited than ever, she nearly ran the rest of the way.

She stopped in front of the flower shop. "'Dr. D's Not Evil Flower Shop,'" she read with a quirked eyebrow, "Oook. Guess I should see what Dr. Drakken's done with his business while I'm at it."

As she entered, the bell on the door ringed. Oddly, however, there was nobody there.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" she called out.

Looking around, she noticed the door to the back room. "Employees Only," the sign read.

_I'll just check, just in case something's going on_, she told herself.

Pushing open the door, she saw the back of a woman, though it was obvious even from that angle that the woman was locked lips with the unseen person in front of her.

She gasped in surprised. "I-I'm sorry," Kim began to apologize until she saw the woman's face.

"MONIQUE!" Kim shouted in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Kim!" Monique gasped. Kim saw the face of the person she was previously kissing.

"BONNIE!? WHAT THE-!?" The look on Kim's face would have been funny if Monique wasn't busy panicking and Bonnie wasn't busy glaring.

"Kim, let me explain…" Monique began, "This is so not the drama!"

Kim began to hyperventilate. Bonnie stepped up and shook her, "Possible! Snap out of it!"

Kim looked at her and tried to regulate her breathing. "This is so the drama! Please, somebody just explain."

Monique looked at Bonnie while the brunette nodded in response. The chocolate colored woman pulled Kim aside. "Kim, I've been dating Bonnie."

"But-when-how-and most importantly, WHY?" the redhead asked, desperate for answers.

"Girlfriend, you know how I have all the bad luck with boyfriends? Well, Bonnie did too. We didn't really keep in contact, 'cause we both know that I wasn't that close to her when we were in high school but we met up at a business convention a few months ago. We talked a little. And one thing led to another and we saw each other more and more. " Monique didn't meet her eyes.

"Oh, Mon, why didn't you tell me? Heck, I didn't even know you were here in Boston! You could have at least called!" Kim stated, a little hurt.

"I told Ron and he majorly freaked. It took him two hours to process that I was dating a girl, and then it took him another two hours to process that I am dating Bonnie. Not a negative freak out, but you know how he is… a little slow. He told me not to tell you… and I was worried about what you'd say," Monique confessed, "I'm here for a Club Banana meeting with a designer and Bonnie's here to check on the store. We decided to go together. I couldn't call you 'cause that would mean having to explain the sitch."

Kim just looked at her. "Monique! How could you!" Her statement made Monique worry, "What gave you the idea that you can't talk to me about this sitch! You know you can talk to me about anything! Ok, granted that I'm still a little perturbed that it's Bonnie –but if you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Well, Kim… with Ron and all… I-I'm sorry." Monique apologized lamely as Kim hugged her.

"Alright, are you two done yet? I'd like my girlfriend back, Possible." Bonnie interrupted. "Come, here, honey," she gestured sweetly to Monique. She kissed her softly on the lips before holding her protectively.

"Just so you know, Possible: blessings or not, she'll still be my girlfriend." Bonnie said, pulling her closer.

"Bon-bon, please be nice to Kim," Monique requested, though she was secretly giddy that her girlfriend was showering her the attention.

Kim nodded blankly to Bonnie's statement.

"So, Kim, what are you here for, really?" Bonnie asked.

Waking from her stupor, Kim looked at her. "I was looking for somebody to ask about a customer but I couldn't find any employees when I came in."

"I sent the employees on a week's vacation but I could probably answer your question."

"You work here?" Kim asked.

"In this store? No, not exactly. I do work for Dr. Drakken, though. My job requirements include visiting the company's different outlets all over the country to check if everybody's doing what they're supposed to. He hired me 'cause he said I reminded him of his old sidekick(7). What's her name? 'Ergo'?" Bonnie said sardonically.

"It's 'Shego.'" Kim corrected her absently. Kim had to somewhat agree with Drakken's twisted comparison since Bonnie and Shego seem to both be snarky and demeaning towards others; although, in the red head's opinion, she'd rather face Shego than Bonnie any day.

"Anyway, what was your question?" she ignored Kim's correction.

"Has anybody been buying jasmine flowers everyday for the past couple of weeks?" The redhead eagerly asked.

"Yes, actually… gets it every morning, right?" Bonnie asked.

Kim nodded in confirmation. "Can I know who it is?"

"No." was the instant reply.

"Why not?"

"The customer asked for confidentiality."

"Please?" Kim began to use her ever-famous puppy-dog pout.

Bonnie turned away just in time. Monique, however, did not.

"Boo, why don't we –"

"No, Moni!" Bonnie interrupted her, "If we tell her then we're toast." _Literally_, she silently added.

"Oh! Come on, Bonnie! Please… Whatever it was I did in high school, I'm sorry! Just tell me who it is!" Kim idly wondered why she was being so desperate.

"No, Kim. I am not getting in trouble for this. Now, if you don't need anything else, I want some alone time with Monique." Bonnie said shooing her away.

"Sorry, Kim!" Monique said, "Maybe we can invite you to dinner sometime instead before we leave for another state?"

Kim sighed, "That would be spankin', Mon. I guess I should go… leave you two alone. Bye."

* * *

After Kim left, Bonnie turned to Monique who was still in her arms. "Those flowers were for _her_? Why am I not surprised?" Bonnie stated dryly.

"I'm not, really either." Monique said. "I knew I could spot TL miles away(8)."

"Sure you do, which was exactly why you ran from me the first time." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I had something in my eye then." Monique laughed. She stopped suddenly. "So do you think Kim's…"

"Kim's what?"

"You know... "

"Yeah, maybe. But, Possible is such a straightedge so it might take a while."

"Oh, I don't know about that, boo." Monique smiled suggestively. "'Anythings Possible for a Possible,' after all."

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so maybe I lied again about Shego and Kim. Forgive my scattered-brain. I swear these ideas just keep popping up out of nowhere. I guess I just won't even say what the next chapter's gonna be like. Keeps the suspense, eh?

By the way, what did you think of Drakken's flower shop name? I couldn't think of anything else so it's a little lame.

(7)-Drakken's such a momma's boy, it's obvious. His mother dominated (still dominates) his life, so all his life all he knows is women who dominate and belittle him. Sad, really.

(8)- Uh, well I've always thought "TL" meant "true love" but I checked Urban Dictionary just in case. None of them match except maybe "TL" standing for "Team Lesbian". I confess that that totally cracked me up.


	6. The Other Shoe Drops

A/N: Still don't own anything but the plot. Oh, Alice is mine too. I'm not sure if I'll fully develop her character, though. We'll see...

* * *

Kim dragged her feet all the way to her campus. She had stopped by a sub shop on to eat a late breakfast and an early lunch. A few blocks into Harvard Yard, she then realized that she forgot to ask Bonnie if she knew what jasmine flowers stood for. This realization made her even more depressed. Nearing the Carpenter Center, she heard someone call her name.

"KIM!!" a bespectacled Asian girl yelled, running up to catch up to her. She looked sane enough to an outsider's point of view but Kim knew better. Kim met her during her freshman year at Harvard and they became fast friends. She had the tendency to be reckless and was a little weird at times, but Kim enjoyed her company.

As proof of Newton's first law, Alice almost tackled Kim to the ground. They had to stop and rearrange themselves.

"Hey, Alice." Kim greeted her glumly.

"Aw. Who stole your happy rainbow marshmallow cereal today, Kim?" Alice sincerely asked her, in her odd way.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out who my secret admirer was but I've hit a dead end," Kim said, "I don't even know why I'm so upset over it."

"What exactly was your lead?" Alice queried.

"I've found the flower shop that sold them to whomever it was that left me those flowers," Kim said, "But they couldn't tell me who bought them. They said something about the person not wanting to be known." Kim also told her about the sitch between her best friend, Monique, and her high school rival, Bonnie.

"Well, at least you didn't freak out," Alice said uncertainly, "Guess I should come clean as well…"

"What!? Not you, too!?"

Alice nodded sheepishly.

"You'd think that being an art major in _college_, you'd get used to these things." Kim groaned; half to Alice, half to herself.

"It's a little weird, I guess," Alice began to explain, "I mean, it all started out with a little experimenting and then I realized I liked women. Just like that. Hit me like a ton of bricks."

"So, are you seeing anybody?" Kim asked.

"Why… Ms. Possible, are you offering?" Alice teased, getting into Kim's space.

"Um! N-no!" Kim blushed, slightly moving away.

When Alice didn't say anything in reply, Kim continued to stutter, "Uh! It's not that I don't like you or anything. I like you a lot! I mean, you're pretty and all b-but I just d-don't l-like you t-that way."

Alice giggled. "Kim, you are just too cute sometimes." Kim blushed even further. "I was just pulling your leg."

To spare the redhead further embarrassment, she continued, "About your earlier question: No, I haven't been seeing anybody. I don't know how to explain it but I have this feeling that I'll know when I find the perfect girl… so I'm saving myself for her."

Kim smiled. Alice could be so endearing sometimes.

"Anyway, going back on the original topic, I'm gonna have to figure out what jasmine flowers mean..." Kim said.

"Jasmines? Huh…" Alice had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Well, in Southern parts of Asia, women wear them in their hair. Many countries have them as national flowers." Alice began, "In the Philippines, they use jasmine garlands to adorn religious figures, and in Thailand, jasmine flowers symbolize 'mother'."

Kim crinkled her nose, "That's kind of creepy."

Alice laughed and continued, "It is, I believe, the Hindu symbol of love. I think they also use it to honor Vishnu, Hinduism's Ultimate Being. In China and Indonesia, they use them at weddings. To the Chinese, jasmines mean feminine sweetness, elegance, happiness, and beauty, as well as deep affection. Oh and they use them in teas, as well; my favorite, actually." (9)

"Uh, since when did you know so much about jasmines?" Kim laughed.

"Selective memory," Alice sighed, "I read a lot but it's things that I don't need for class that stick."

Kim nodded. "I guess this means that I either have a really obsessive stalker, or my secret admirer really is just romantic. " Alice had to agree.

Suddenly, Kim's watch beeped, warning them that class will be starting soon.

"Let's head down." Alice suggested.

As they passed through the crowd to get to the Carpenter Center's entrance, Kim stopped suddenly. She quickly scanned the crowd again. Someone caught her eye. She was about to run for a closer inspection, she felt a tug on her wrist.

"Kim?" Alice looked at her, "Class is starting in five minutes, where do you think you're going?"

"I--" Kim stopped and looked for the familiar figure she thought she saw.

Not finding what she was looking for, she shook her head and turned her attention to Alice. "I thought I saw someone but... never mind. Let's go."

* * *

Kim walked to and from school every day as a routine. However, when she got back to her apartment in Boston that night, something was definitely different.

The window next to her bed seemed to be opened. Preparing herself to fight off any possible intruders, she quickly flicked the lights on.

"Shego!" She gasped.

The green-skinned villainess sat on Kim's bed as if it was the most normal thing in the world, she smiled devilishly at the shell shocked redhead.

"Princess," She purred.

Kim promptly fainted, her body just had too many ups and downs today. (10)

* * *

A/N: I'm beginning to think the characters are too cheesy with each other. But, finally! A little kigo for my lovely readers. Your reviews are giving me a big head.

I don't know anything about Harvard and Boston. All I know is that Cambridge and Boston are relatively close. The rest of the info, I looked up on the net.

(9)- If I've offended anybody, or if I've gotten anything wrong, I'm terribly sorry. Some of the websites I looked at might be inaccurate.

(10)- I know, I know. Kim faced high school, cheerleading, AND world-saving. A day full of regular surprises and disappointments should be nothing to her, but this is totally different. How? I have no idea. Just work with me here.


	7. Gaydar

A/N: I'm getting tired of writing disclaimers. We all know I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Shego acted quickly and caught her princess before the unconscious girl hit the floor. She carried her bridal-style to the large bed and placed her down softly. After adjusting the blankets and pillows to make Kim more comfortable, Shego finally had the chance to look at Kim closer than she's ever had since the two years of her disappearance in the redhead's life.

_Beautiful_, Shego thought. She had forgotten just how enchanted she was with the great Kim Possible, and she thought, too, that the former teen-hero had matured nicely. _Very nicely._

Forgetting the fact that she was risking of waking the slumbering girl, Shego nuzzled Kim's lustrous auburn locks, inhaling the smell of Kim's shampoo mixed her natural scent. She pulled away slightly and sighed.

"I've missed you so much, Kimmie." Shego whispered almost silently against Kim's cheek, "So much."

She knew that she shouldn't, and that she was cheating, but she couldn't help herself. And after all, she was a thief and it was her job to _steal_ things.

Gently, she leaned further and stole a lingering kiss from her princess's lips.

* * *

Kim felt something gentle and soft touch her lips, and it filled her body with a comforting warmth. Stirring slightly, she opened her eyes and sat up from her impromptu nap. She gasped in surprise when she saw her intruder sitting cross-legged on a chair at the foot of her bed.

"Shego!" She said as she pulled the blankets to her chest.

"Hi, Kimmie," Shego said cockily, "Had a good nap?"

"What are you doing here?" Kim said defensively.

"Why, Cupcake, I'm hurt," Shego pouted mockingly, "No, 'I missed you, Shego', at all?"

"I'm calling G.J." She said as she dropped her blanket and reached for the Kimmunicator in her pocket.

Shego clicked her tounge, "That a way to treat a guest, Pumkin? Your mommy would be disappointed at your manners, little girl."

"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!! (11) You broke into my apartment! You're hardly a guest! "Kim yelled, "And I'm still calling G.J."

"What for, Princess? Are you planning to turn me in?" Shego smiled evilly, "I think you'll find that they haven't even heard of me."

"Yeah, right." Kim scoffed and looked at the Kimmunicator's screen.

When Betty Director's face came up, Kim began talking, "Dr. Director, I have high-profile criminal in my apartment that I need to turn in."

Betty looked slightly irritated, "Ms. Possible, all high-profile criminals have been accounted for during the last six months — what you are saying is not possible."

"But Dr. Director, it's Shego! She's in my apartment here in Boston!" Kim said.

"Ms. Possible, are you under the influence of drugs?" The one-eyed woman asked.

"No! Look, I'll prove it to you!" Kim turned the Kimmunicator towards an amused Shego. Shego only smirked and waved to head of the international espionage organization.

Kim turned the Kimmunicator back to herself. Betty sighed exasperatedly, "Look, Kim. She looks familiar but I assure you that she is not a wanted criminal. Now, I have some important business to attend to."

"Betty boop!" Somebody said in the background behind Betty. As Dr. Director turned, the screen turned slightly as well, giving Kim an eyeful of a woman –who had a striking resemblance to a Dr. Vivian Porter— wearing racy lacy underwear.

"Oh sh—" was all Kim heard from the eye-patched woman before Dr. Director's communication device dropped to the ground and the connection was lost.

"Dr. Director? Dr. Director??" Kim called, but she knew she was already disconnected. "This is just great."

_I wonder what Dr. Porter was doing with Dr. Director. They couldn't be… could they?_, Kim thought, _NO WAY! Those two? What is going on?? Did I wake up in the wrong side of the bed today? What is with all these lesbians?? Is this another take-over-the-world scheme?? Is that why Shego's here? Dr. Drakken must have managed to change the moodulator into some of gay converter? What would it be called? A "gaydar"? I've got to stop this!! What if I'm already affected? But how? And… what if this is all just a coincidence? What do I do?_

"Believe me now, Princess?" Shego said, interrupting Kim's inner monologue. Kim looked at her.

"No! You must have done something! It's the mind control chip or the moodulator, isn't it?" Kim looked at her wildly.

"Whoa, calm down there, Cupcake. I didn't use any devices. A friend erased my records for me." Shego explained.

"That's impossible! And how come Dr. Director didn't recognize you?!" Kim pointed a finger.

"Kimmie, let's just say that it's 'magic' and leave it at that, huh?" Shego grinned. Kim looked so adorable when she was confused.

"No! I'm calling Wade!" The panicked girl said, pressing buttons on her device.

"Hey, Kim," Wade said, "That's the second time you called today, something wrong?"

"Yes! There is something wrong! Wade, can you pull up criminal information on Shego? _Please_!" Kim begged.

The young genius typed away. He told Kim that there were no criminal records to be found on Shego – not even a parking ticket.

"But-but… Wade, check to see if there are any odd transmissions coming from ANYWHERE!" Kim said, she was very very confused now but she was still trying to see if her "gaydar" theory was right.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Kim." Wade informed.

Kim sighed in defeat. "Thanks, Wade."

Wade bid her a worried good-bye and screen on the Kimmunicator dimmed.

"Alright, I give," Kim said, "What are you doing here?"

Shego's grin widened. "So you finally believe me now, Kimmie?"

Kim rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Good," Shego said, getting up from her seat to open a window. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven so we can talk."

Shego winked before she stepped out the window, "Wear something nice." And with that, the thief disappeared into the night.

_What. The. Heck._ Kim blinked. _Did she just ask me out?_

Trying not to process the situation, Kim dropped back unto her pillows. _Lesbians are taking over the world_, she thought exhaustedly.

Still, for one reason or another, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: It might be a few days before I post a new chapter. Please don't maim me. Anyway, I know what a gaydar is. Mine's broken, by the way. In any case, Kim's just too sheltered for her own good.

(11)-I think the episode was "Two to Tutor". The guy called Kim, "little girl" or something like that. She was very annoyed, to say the least.


	8. Ready or Not

A/N: I'm back. I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

_8 a.m. the next day…_

Kim was pumped, today was Friday. She only had one morning class for the day, and then she was home free. She chose to ignore the odd dream she had last night that involved a certain green thief, and attributed it to the stress from the past few days. She found it odd, though, that she was mildly disappointed that it was only a dream.

She spotted Alice walking towards her carrying a cup of hot cocoa moo for herself and a cup of coffee for Kim.

"Hey, Kim," Alice greeted, "You look like you haven't decided on which side of the pillow you woke up on, today." She handed Kim the coffee cup.

"Morning, Alice…" Kim sighed, "I'm fine. I just had this weird dream last night."

"Dream? What sort of dream?" Alice looked genuinely interested.

"Remember that thief I told you about? You know, Shego?" Alice nodded her head and indicated to Kim to continue.

"I had this weird dream that she asked me out. But it's probably nothing. I mean, the talk about lesbians must have gotten into my subconscious. And I was also kinda thought about her…You know, like how she's been missing for a couple of years now… Maybe my brain just decided to jumble my thoughts and put it in a dream."

Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Alice sang, "A dream is a wish your heart makes!"

"Alice, you're crazy." Kim laughed.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know!" Alice playfully replied, talking a sip of her drink.

Just then, a man approached them. Kim recognized him as that hottie she caught eyeing her a few days ago. She squealed inwardly, hoping that he would ask her out.

"Uh, Kim, right?" the Adonis asked her.

"Yep, that's me!" Kim giggled like a school girl with a crush (which wasn't entirely inaccurate). Alice, though amused, only watched in silence and occasionally took sips of her cocoa moo.

"Listen, there was this hot chick that asked me to remind you about your date tonight."

Alice, who had just taken a mouthful of cocoa moo, almost sprayed Kim with her chocolate drink. Kim was too shocked to react.

"Uh… what did you say?" Kim asked dumbly.

"Look, she's right over there." Kim followed his finger to see an amused Shego a few yards ways, curiously dressed in civilian attire. She waved at Kim briefly before walking away and getting lost in the crowd.

"That's not possible." Kim said, trying to convince herself that she was going to wake up any minute now.

"You and that chick? Dude, that's hot. I was gonna ask you out but I didn't know you swung that way. Still, that's wicked hot!" he said, shaking his head as he walked away.

"So, still think it's a dream, Kim?" Alice asked in mirth.

"But-but… what?" Kim was speechless.

"Tell you what, I'll come over to your place later and help you get ready for your date?" Alice offered.

Kim nodded, though Alice wasn't sure the response was really all there.

"Come on," she dragged Kim to their class.

* * *

_4 p.m. at Faith's house…_

Buffy and Faith were cuddled on the couch watching a movie when they heard a knock on the door.

Faith opened the door to an excited Shego, "You know, Fuego, you can totally just pick the lock or climb through a window whenever you want to come in. We don't mind, heck, we can even give you keys! It's not like we even lock our doors anyway; vampires can't come in unless invited and stupid thugs aren't that stupid enough to trespass slayer territory."

"Right, come in unannounced so I can definitely walk in on you and Buffy doing the nasty." Shego said snidely.

Faith raised her hands in defense. "Hey, just trying to say you're welcome anytime."

Shego rolled her eyes and smiled, "Doy! I know."

"Shego!" Buffy squealed as she gave Shego a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

"I finally asked her out." Shego said.

Faith raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Shego nodded in confirmation. Faith chuckled, "Let me guess… you're borrowing my stuff, aren't you?" Faith knew that Shego could easily afford her own clothes (if not in better quality), however the intimacy of sharing articles of clothing was what the thief was there for.

"Well, I do need to borrow your leathers, and I need some Buffy to help me pick out clothes." Shego said, winking at Buffy.

Buffy pouted, "Hey! You know, I've been dressing better these days…"

Shego immediately went to Buffy's side and wrapped around her arms around the tiny blonde. "I'm serious, Hunny-bunny. I really need your opinion." She drew comforting patterns on Buffy's arms with her lithe fingers to appease the older Original slayer.

"How come you're not asking me for help?" Faith inquired, not hurt but curious.

"If I wanted to get jumped on the first date, I'll ask you!" Shego said, sticking her tongue out. Faith playfully punched her in the arm –as playfully as a Slayer can, at least. Shego, however, did not show any signs of pain.

"So how did you get around to asking her?" Buffy asked. Shego looked around sheepishly.

"Wait, she didn't even get a say on this… did she?" Faith asked.

Shego crossed her arms defensively, "So what? I promised her we'd talk about stuff so she can complain then…" The couple laughed at the thief's excuse. Shego scowled.

"So what are we waiting for?" Buffy nudged her, "Let's get you ready."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Kim's…_

Kim was hyperventilating. "I've got a date with a girl… not just any girl, it's my arch nemesis' sidekick!"

Alice tried to calm her down. "Well, if you're the one who actually fought her, and your friend, Ron, fought Dr. Drakken… then, doesn't that mean that, _technically_, she's your arch nemesis?" Alice paused. "Hm, I've never thought I'd ever get to say 'arch nemesis' in a somewhat-regular conversation before… sweet!"

"Gee, thanks, Alice. That just makes it so much _better_."

She took a glass of water and splashed the panicking Kim in the face.

"What did you do that for!" Kim sputtered, trying to wipe the water off her face.

"I dunno," Alice shrugged, "You need to get ready, though."

"Don't you understand the sitch?" Kim yelled, "I am going on a date with my ENEMY who's a GIRL! This is so the drama!"

Alice shrugged again, "Maybe it's a love-hate relationship. You know, people tend to come up with crazy ideas with that kind of thing. Two women hate each other, then next thing you know, somebody writes a story about them dating and having kids together –which is totally impossible. Gotta love the internet, though," She babbled. "Look, if you really don't want to go on this date, just tell her when she comes to pick you up. Personally, I think that it would be heartless to crush her hopes without trying. She's putting forth effort so you should at least try one date. You know, like an experiment. We're in college for Pete's sake. And it's not like she's unattractive, mind you. I think that most people would give an arm and a leg to go out with a hot bad girl –literally _and_ figuratively speaking. "

Kim looked at her incredulously. Alice looked back at her, "Hey, just saying. Besides, I thought you said you haven't seen her in years? Didn't she, like, save the world before she went MIA? "

Kim rubbed the back of her neck absently."Yeah… She did. She even saved my life a few times."

Alice smiled, "See? So that means she's not all bad."

Kim had to reluctantly concede.

* * *

_A few hours of teasing, indecisiveness, convincing, and piles of clothes later…_

Shego stood at Kim's front door, checking her watch. It was 6:59 p.m. After waiting another minute, she knocked.

"Coming!" An unfamiliar voice said. The door opened and a woman invited Shego in.

"You must be Shego? Hi, I'm Alice Bitters. I'm a friend of Kim's," Alice said, extending her hand to Shego. Shego shook her hand briefly.

"Wow, you really _are_ hot," Alice laughed, "Anyway, Kim's almost ready. Let me just get her." And with that Alice disappeared into the bathroom.

Shego took a steadying breath. She was nervous but she didn't want Kim to see that.

"Alright, you two! Have fun. " Alice said as soon as she appeared, dragging Kim towards the thief. She leaned in conspiratorially towards Shego and stage whispered, "Stay out as late as you can." She winked at the befuddled deviant.

"I'll clean up a bit and let myself out," Alice said to Kim, who only nodded. And with that, the girl pushed the couple out the door.

Shego looked at her watch. 7:02.

She blinked.

That girl was _fast_.

* * *

A/N: Shego didn't even get a word in. Alice is so sugar high. What do you think of her last name? Perfect, right?


	9. Passenger Seat

A/N: Still don't know how this date will work out.

* * *

Shego finally had a chance to look at her date. Kim was wearing a modest blue and white, floral-patterned U-neck dress that stopped an inch above her knees. It was matched with silver thong sandals with leather soles that showed off a toe ring on a dainty toe. She had her hair up in a simple ponytail. Shego thought that the ensemble made her Princess look cute and sexy at the same time.

Kim was checking out her date as well. Shego wore black leather pants with a matching jacket, she had a red tank top underneath. She had straightened her hair. Her feet were adorned with black stiletto sandals, making her look even taller than Kim. Kim felt somewhat insecure behind the unexplainable attraction she felt. The redhead pushed away those thoughts by telling herself that she was only admiring Shego _objectively_ and that she was _not at all_ feeling lust.

"Looking good, Kimmie," Shego purred. Kim gulped at the burst of heat that spread through her body.

"T-thanks. You look great too, Shego," Kim replied. Regaining her balance, "So where are we going?"

Shego winked and said, "It's a surprise."

Walking down to Shego's black Porsche (Kim was undoubtedly impressed), Shego proceeded to open the door for Kim.

Kim smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Princess." Shego replied, wiggling her eyebrows as she stepped into the vehicle.

"So, you won't give me any hints at all?" Kim asked Shego again, as she strapped her seatbelt.

"Well, let's see… Hmm… I assure you, there will be _fireworks_." Shego smirked at Kim's confusion. The remainder of ride was then filled with comfortable silence. Kim's mind filled with the possible events of the date, while Shego's thoughts were of the redhead sitting next to her. _I've got all that I need right here in the passanger seat_, the seductive villainess thought (12).

* * *

Driving through Boston, the car finally pulled up in front of a suspicious building. Shego stepped out of the car and opened the car door for Kim. Kim looked around skeptically but decided to just see what would unfold.

Walking to the building's front door, Shego once again opened the door for Kim. After thanking Shego again, Kim stepped in and took in her new environment. Shego waited patiently until the information finally sunk in.

"A LESBIAN STRIP CLUB!?" Kim yelled, calling the attention of the -_obviously all female_- patrons and the women dancing on the stage. Realizing this, she looked around sheepishly and apologized. Turning, she glared at the guffawing Shego. Shego thought this was a joke!

"Shego! How could you!?" She hissed, angered and embarrassed. She turned to the exit, "Forget this, I'm leaving."

Shego, realizing she might have gone too far, ran after her. "Kimmie! No! I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" Kim replied furiously, not turning to acknowledge Shego. She picked up the pace of her walking, causing Shego to jog up to her. Grabbing the redhead's hand, Shego pulled Kim to her. When Kim resisted, Shego wrapped her arms around the redhead until Kim calmed down.

"Look, Kimmie, I didn't mean to offend you, ok? I just thought we'd share a good laugh before we get to serious talking." Shego said honestly.

"Yeah! Laugh at my expense! To think I actually thought I should try to give you a chance." Kim whispered angrily, pulling away from Shego's embrace but staying where she stood.

"Hey," Shego gently whispered back, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I don't know what I was thinking."

Kim refused to look at Shego.

"Please, Kim." Surprised that Shego didn't use any of her usual pet names and the fact that the thief used the word "please", Kim finally turned her head at Shego's direction.

"Please," Shego repeated deperately, "Give me another chance! I promise I'll behave. I'll even stop using my pet names!"

It dawned on Kim that Shego was serious and sincere. Taking a deep breath, Kim glanced at Shego and nodded her head, "Alright."

Shego smiled gratefully, and Kim's heart fluttered. "Thanks, Kim! I promise: no more tricks."

Kim blushed, "Um... You don't have to give up the nicknames."

Shego smiled knowingly but didn't say anymore about the topic.

"So… ready to go?" Shego said, extending her hand to Kim. They unconsciously intertwined their fingers on the way back to the car.

* * *

A/N: Shego didn't mean to offend Kim. Just trying to loosen her up with a joke. Anyway... I don't think there's such a thing as a lesbian strip club but correct me if I'm wrong.

(12)-Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks. Great song.


	10. Pardon My French

A/N: This is getting longer than I thought it would.

* * *

"So… aren't you going to ask me?" Shego said as she pulled out Kim's seat from the table.

"Huh?" Kim asked in a daze as she sat down on the offered chair. Minutes earlier, they had walked in an expensive French restaurant and Kim was clearly impressed.

"Fine then, I'll get this conversation started." Shego smiled, "You're probably wondering how I'm able to afford this, right? If I'm using money I stole for this date or money I earned from helping Dr. D?"

Kim nodded guiltily as they picked up their menus.

"Sorry to disappoint, Princess, but I don't get paid for my services and I don't steal. Well… at least, I don't steal money." Shego glanced at Kim, "Don't look surprised, Pumpkin. There's a city named after my family, after all."

"But I thought that was because Team Go saved it so many times." Kim said, confused.

Shego grinned, "Pumpkin, not to brag or anything, but you're staring at a very wealthy heiress."

"Heiress of what?" Kim looked at her skeptically.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Shego smirked.

"If you're so rich, then how come you steal and work for Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked.

Shego replied, "If you must know, Dr. D borrows money from me. I don't get paid."

"That still doesn't explain why you do it." Kim countered.

Shego sighed. "Kimmie, why do you save the world?"

Kim looked at her, "It's…"

"A hobby." They both said simultaneously.

"It gets boring, you know: having everything you can possibly buy." Shego said, "So I decided, 'Why not take something I can't _buy_?'"

"Why didn't you just stick to being a hero?" Kim asked.

"And work with my idiot brothers?" Shego snorted, "Besides, my reasons are my own."

"_Excusez moi, Mademoiselle_ Shego. What would you and your lovely guest like for your meal tonight?," the maître d' with a heavy French accent politely interrupted.

"Ah, _bonsoir, Jacques_! Let's see… _Je voudrais le coq a vin ce soir, s'il vous plait_." Shego said eloquently. Kim's spine tingled at the delightful way the words came out of Shego's lips.

"Ah, _bien. Et vous, mademoiselle_?" he turned to Kim. Kim looked unsure.

"Maybe you should try the _blanquette de veau_, Kimmie." Shego suggested.

Kim looked at the waiter, "Well I guess it's _blanquette de veau_, then… s'il vous plait."

The waiter turned to Shego again, "_Et les boissons_?"

"_Vin rouge_." Shego said, "_Oh, je voudrais des fromage, aussi, avec un baguette_."

"_Est ce tout_?" Jacques asked.

"_Oui, merci_." Shego replied. Jacques winked at Shego as he walked away with their order.

"Got used to Bueno Nacho, huh?" Shego said.

Kim blushed, "Well…" She coughed, "So, I take it you've been here before?"

"Oh, yeah. Had to attend a lunch meeting here once," was all Shego said.

"Your French is impressive as well." Kim complimented.

"Private tutors." Shego vaguely answered.

"Shego…" Kim began softly, "Where did you go after you disappeared?"

Shego thought for a bit, "I just came back a few months ago, actually. I've been helping a friend out with pest control –my plasma has _many_ uses." Shego said, wiggling her eyebrows. Kim wondered where the thief picked up the mannerism and also wondered why it was making her blush.

"Well, anyway, before that… Dr. D got this idea in his head that he doesn't need to take over the world anymore and people seemed to like his flower potions so he started his business. I was bored so I went to China to learn new tricks. I also went to Japan, I was asked to do a few business things so I did that. And I worked as a substitute teacher on the side as well. It was fun. Japanese school girls are cute." She grinned.

Kim opened her mouth to ask more questions but Shego interrupted her, "My turn to ask questions, so… did you break up with the Buffoon?"

"Yeah. We broke up. He's dating Yori, a girl from the ninja school, now. I don't really want to talk about it." Kim sighed.

"Fair enough, so… a Harvard girl, huh?" Shego smiled, "Somehow I'm not surprised. What are you taking?"

"Photography." Kim returned Shego's smile.

"Wait, those pictures in your apartment… You took those?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, I did. How'd you know about them?" Kim said.

"I-uh… I saw them when I picked you up." Shego quickly explained. "They were pretty good."

"Thanks." Kim smiled.

Their food arrived and the couple easily lapsed into light conversation as they ate.

* * *

"Shego, can I ask you a question?" Kim said after she took a bite of her veal.

"You just did, Princess, but I'll let you ask another one." Shego winked.

Kim laughed. "Well, I was wondering if you're still going to… you know… go on with your 'hobby'?"

Shego said dramatically, "Already itching for some violence, Kimmie?" She snickered at the look on Kim's face who was about to protest, "I guess I can't continue my hobby, _even if_ I wanted to… there aren't really anymore super villains out there who want to take over the world. Sure there are other _things_ that can wreak havoc and chaos in this world but… as for now, not many 'evil' things for me to do."

And with that, they continued eating.

"Excuse me," Kim said to Shego as they both got up, "I just need to go to the lady's room."

"Alright, I'll just ask for the bill then we'll head out." Shego nodded.

Jacques smiled at Shego as he handed her the bill, "Your date, elle est belle, no?"

Shego grinned back, "Yes. She's breathtaking."

Kim walked back to their table.

"Ready?" Shego asked.

"Have a good night, mademoiselles!" Jacques said as the pair headed for the entrance.

"Merci beaucoup, Jacques. Definitely give my compliments to the chef." Shego said.

"What are we doing next, Shego?" Kim asked.

"Impatient, aren't we, Pumpkin?"

"No, just curious."

* * *

Kim was about to step out of the car. "Wait," Shego called. Kim turned to her questioningly.

"It's getting colder. Here," Shego said as she reached for something in the back seat, "Take my jacket. It'll keep you warm."

Kim looked at her gratefully and laughed as she reached for Shego's jacket.

"What's so funny?" Shego asked.

"You're just so unlike you tonight."

Shego looked at her questioningly.

Kim went on to explain, "Lesbian Strip Club aside," – Shego had to apologetically smile to that– "You apologized, opened doors, pulled out chairs and have been just… sweet." She smiled softly. "Then here you are handing me your jacket. Sure, it's not the one you're wearing ('cause that would have been too cliché anyway) but you're still being so thoughtful."

"Not that I'm saying I didn't like you at all before, or that you were really horrible… I just think I like this side of you I haven't seen before." Shego's eyes sparkled to that.

Kim put on the jacket as Shego dutifully stepped out of the car and opened Kim's door. She then took a bag out of the trunk of her car. Kim wanted to ask what was inside but Shego made no motion to explain.

As they began to walk side by side, Kim took a moment to take in Shego's scent in the jacket. She smelled like… wait, a minute. Kim stopped.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?" Shego asked when she noticed that her companion was no longer walking.

"Um, it's nothing." Kim replied, shivering slightly.

"Are you still cold?" Shego wrapped a free arm around Kim without waiting for her to reply. Kim unconsciously snuggled closer to her.

* * *

They walked and neared a familiar block.

"Bringing me home already?" Kim asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"No." Shego smiled cryptically. "Fireworks, remember?"

They walked into the alley next to Kim's apartment building. Shego let go of Kim to pull down the fire escape ladder.

Taking Kim's hand, Shego said, "After you, Princess."

Kim looked at her curiously but began to climb up, with Shego right behind her. Unbeknownst to her, Shego took the opportunity to check out one of Kim's "assets."

Reaching the rooftop, Kim reached out to Shego and helped her up. Shego "tripped" on the last rung on the ladder and they ended awkwardly on the roof.

"So… you mentioned fireworks?" Kim said, trying to get up from under Shego.

Shego laughed, getting up and pulling Kim up with her. "Patience, Princess."

Shego opened the bag and revealed a blanket.

Kim snickered, "A picnic blanket? Is it like the Fourth of July? It's not even quite Spring yet, where are the fireworks gonna come from?"

Shego shook her head, amused. "No, this is better. No annoying drunk crowds and whinny kids."

Pulling out some food and placing them on the blanket, Shego continued, "Besides… I'm all the fireworks that you need." And there was the eyebrow wiggling that Kim's been wondering about all night.

* * *

A/N: I'm such a sap.


	11. Pandangst

A/N: Things I apologize for:

-my lack of updates

-my lack of knowledge in physics

-my lack of knowledge in chemistry

-my lack of knowledge in dating

-my lack of control over the cheesiness

* * *

Shego handed Kim something that resembled a small bag of marbles.

"Oh good, you've found your marbles," Kim joked, "Bet you're getting those happy thoughts."

Shego snickered, "You bet I am! But check inside. I'll be making pixie dust."

Kim looked shocked, "You actually have drugs in here?"

Shego was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, "Yes, we'll be flying to Never-Never-Land before dawn, Kimmie!" Calming slightly she said, "Just look inside."

After looking at the contents of the small bag, Kim had a perplexed look on her face. Spilling some of the contents in her hand, she noticed that, indeed, the contents resembled marbles. The "marbles" were made up of different types of metal and were slightly larger than regular marbles. "Wait... I don't get it."

Smiling at Kim's scrunched up face, Shego explained, "What three things can you find in regular fireworks, Princess?"

"Uh, some type of salt, different metals (for color), and gunpowder, I think... but where's the gunpowder?" Kim said, even more confused.

"For somebody going to Harvard, you sure are slow, Princess." Shego grinned, "But that's ok, 'cause you're kinda cute."

_Did she just flirt with me or insult me?_ Kim thought. Focusing back into the conversation she said, "Explain it to me then," Pouting slightly.

Resisting the urge to jump Kim for being so adorable, Shego went on, "Well... gun powder is used to heat the metals up. What you have in your hand is called a pyrotechnic star... Like you said they are made up of salts and metals. They're also combustible so you have to be careful once we start, okay?"

"But Shego..." Kim said, "Isn't fireworks illegal to the general public in the state of Massachusetts?"

"What are you now, Kimmie? A Harvard Law student? Geez, such a prude." Shego muttered, "We're not really using all the components of regular fireworks so I'm guessing we're not breaking the rules... just bending them."

"Shego!" Kim protested indignantly.

"Come on, Pumpkin. Live a little." Shego said, "Fine, if you're so worried we'll stop after a handful."

"And what about the neighbor's?" Kim said, "I don't want to get arrested or evicted for noise pollution."

"Relax, Kimmie, it's early yet, and it happens to be Friday. People are probably out drinking or something." Shego checked her watch to confirm that it was only half past eight, "We can make noise until eleven."

"And, you know this… why?" Kim asked.

"Let's just say I have a couple of friends that love proclaiming to the whole world about their love. They live a couple of blocks here, actually." Shego shrugged.

"So, is it safe to assume that you're staying with them?" Kim remarked.

"Nah, I have a suite at a hotel nearby. Are we doing this or not?" Shego said, finally referring back to the fireworks.

Kim sighed, "Alright. Let's do it. But how are you making them explode again?"

"Doy, Kimmie! Plasma?" Shego said, stepping away from Kim briefly to light up, "Now, let's play target practice." She grinned evilly.

"Uh, Shego… what's going on?" Kim asked, worried that the date was really just a ploy for Shego to be able to hurt her.

"Relax, Cupcake. Here's what you do: step away further, take a handful and throw it as high and as far as you can toward the edge of this building. Capiche?"

Kim nodded slightly, still slightly worried but did as Shego told. Walking up near the edge of the building that faced the open street, Kim took a handful of the metallic pellets.

"Anytime you're ready, Princess." Shego said.

Kim nodded again and threw the balls up in an arch in the air. She was mindful not to hit any building or people. Facing towards Shego, she watched in awe as the woman moved like poetry in motion. Shego aimed precisely at the balls, and timed each throw of her plasma powers perfectly.

"Watch, or you'll miss it, Kimmie!" Shego somewhat shouted as she was effortlessly danced.

Kim turned just in time and jumped slightly at the first loud noise produced by the color full bursts of light. It was truly spectacular; the random explosions looked almost like a field of bright blooming flowers in the dark sky.

She felt Shego walk up behind her as she watched the last explosion. She breathlessly turned to her and kissed the pale-skinned woman excitedly. Realizing what she was doing, Kim looked at Shego wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry!" Kim pulled away embarrassedly.

"It's ok, I kinda liked it," Shego said quietly.

They were both shyly looking at each other, silent for a few moments.

Finally, Kim broke the silence, "My dad and brother's would have loved to see that. Where'd you learn to do that anyway?"

"I discovered the fireworks trick when I first got my powers but I used them as target practice when I went to train in China. I kind of cheated because the exercise was for concentration and instinct but I used a little physics instead."

"Physics?"

"You know, you calculate the mass, speed of a falling object, velocity, angle of trajectory, and all that jazz to figure out where it's gonna be at a given time."

"You did all that in your head? With all those different types of metal balls?"

Shego nodded and left it at that, "Do you want to do it again?"

Kim blushed, "Yes! Please and thank you –well, if you don't mind, that is."

"You can sit and watch, have a little snack and I'll just throw it myself. Consider it the entertainment for the night, Princess." Shego said.

Kim complied and nibbled on an apple as she sat down on the blanket. Shego once again threw the balls and even added a few tricks. Anybody who saw it would say that the display was truly amazing, except Kim wasn't really paying attention to the fireworks anymore. She was watching Shego and if you asked her, she'd say that the pale villainess was truly amazing.

* * *

Shego checked the bag and it was finally empty. She checked her watch, it was 9:15. She walked back to the blanket and found Kim asleep sprawled all over the cloth.

"Too much excitement there, Kimmie?" She whispered. She crouched down in front of younger girl and watched her sleep, just like she did the night before. "Princess, wake up."

Kim groaned, "Huh?"

"You fell asleep. You know, for a princess you sure sleep too early." Shego said.

"Whaddya mean?" Kim yawned, rubbing her eyes on the side of her fist like a toddler.

"Well, I know Snow White and Sleeping Beauty were obsessed with sleep but Cinderella partied 'till midnight." Shego laughed.

"I'm just tired. I usually sleep by nine nowadays, helps me wake up in the morning for my classes." Kim said, sounding more lucid.

Shego had to chuckle, "Kimmie still has a bed time? Aren't you supposed to, like, party all night and sleep during your classes?"

Kim huffed, "Anything's possible for a Possible."

Shego laughed again, "Yeah, but I bet you've never tried just being plain bad or risky just for the sake of it."

"I'm on a date with you, aren't I?" Kim countered, "I don't even know what I'm doing here, honestly."

Shego was insulted but she didn't show it – although, she was VERY tempted to same something nasty. She opted to say, "I didn't mean to offend, Kimmie. I'll just take you to your apartment and let's forget about this date." She got up to walk to the fire escape ladder, hoping that Kim would at least follow her back down.

"Shego! Come back!" Kim called from her spot on the blanket, "I'm just being cranky! I'm sorry."

The former villainess stopped but didn't turn.

"I guess old habits just die hard," Kim muttered, "and I still haven't totally gotten over the part that I am on a date with you; someone I used to fight with and who also happens to be a girl. It's just a little awkweird. But I really did enjoy tonight. Loved the fireworks most of all. I'm really sorry."

Shego had to relent, "Alright, I guess that makes us even then." she said, "But I'm taking you home anyway just because you're really tired."

Kim got up as Shego walked back towards her. The former villainess repacked the leftover food and the blanket inside the bag. She threw the bag down the ledge, towards her car. And before Kim could protest, she found herself being carried by Shego.

"How are you gonna get us down from here if you're carrying me?" Kim asked.

Shego had a devilish glint in her eye as she walked backwards to the edge of the building, "Hold on, Princess."

Kim Possible used to be a cheerleader in high school, and she also saved the world on a regular basis by dodging henchmen and jumping off exploding mountainside lairs. However, she thought she was going to have a heart attack when Shego back flipped off the building with her in the pale woman's arms.

When she looked up at Shego, she saw that the latter was barely containing her laughter.

"That was such a girly squeal, Kimmie," Shego teased, "Anyway, here's your apartment."

"What?" Kim said, and then she noticed that they were on her window ledge. Shego set Kim down next to her and the red head opened her window. She went in and looked up at Shego who crouched down, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Nah, this is where I take off. You look really sleepy." Shego said nonchalantly.

"I'm really sorry to cut our date so short," Kim tried to suppress a yawn, "Let me make it up to you: meet me at that coffee shop in the corner tomorrow?"

"You don't have to, Princess, I--" Shego tried to protest (or at least pretend to).

"No, really, it's fine," Kim insisted.

"Fine, but can I meet you at around two? I have to meet with a professor."

"Professor?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Shego said, "I'm attending 'Harvard's Graduate School of Education'." She air quoted. "Remember when I subbed for your school? Well, I'm trying to get my master's degree. Teaching isn't that bad if you have plasma powers." She smirked, "Anyway, I guess I should go. I'll see you tomorrow then." Shego poised herself to jump to the ground.

"Stop!" Kim said, "I don't know how the heck you managed to jump down to this ledge with those shoes but I'd feel a lot better if you went out the front door _safely_."

"Aww, didn't know you care, Kimmie," Shego joked dramatically as she stepped into Kim's apartment.

Kim walked her to the front door and opened it.

Shego was about to walk out when, "Shego, you forgot something."

Shego spun around confusedly, "What?"

"Doy!" Kim said, playfully imitating Shego's personality as she rolled her eyes, "My good night kiss."

Shego smiled sexily, "Oh? Silly me, how can I forget that?"

They both leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I did miss you, you know." Kim whispered when they broke apart. Shego smiled and nodded as she stepped out.

"Oh, and Shego?" Kim called again.

Shego turned her head to glance at Kim, "Thank you for the flowers."

"H-how did you?" Shego gaped.

"I don't think many people can leave flowers on a window ledge three stories up," Kim said smugly. "Besides, your jacket smelled just like jasmine. Oh! Speaking of which, do you want it back?" She said as she started to take off the article of clothing.

Shego stopped her with a hand, "No, it's okay. Keep it for now."

Kim smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Shego smiled back, "Count on it."

* * *

As Shego walked back to her car and picked up the discarded bag, she touched her lips, "Score." She looked forward to her next date with Kim.

* * *

Kim changed into her pajamas and tucked herself into bed. I kissed a girl, she thought, and I liked it. She snuggled into the jacket that took Pandaroo's place that night. _Hmm, smells like jasmines and Shego._

* * *

Under the bed, Pandaroo wondered if his "Kimmie bedtime cuddles" were now numbered.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm cruel: causing angst to cute plushies. Then again, I think Pandaroo is kinda weird looking.


	12. My Stupid Mouth

A/N: I beg forgiveness for the incredibly long wait. I hate waiting for updates, and I'm sure you do, too, but things are just getting hectic now. Anyway, thanks for the support.

Still don't own anything but the plot. I don't own Katy Perry or her songs, either.

* * *

Shego pulled into a night club. Much to the dismay of the people waiting in line to get inside, the bouncer let Shego in without batting an eye. The pale woman immediately made a beeline towards an empty barstool and scanned the crowds. Checking her watch, she was sure that they'd be there by now. Then, as if some higher power read her mind, she saw a group of men and women crowding at a dancing couple. She had to chuckle. _Typical_.

"Absinthe." She nodded to the bartender and tried to relax on the bar stool.

The crowd was practically feeding off the sexual energy emitted from Faith and Buffy's dancing. Sweaty bodies rubbing and writhing along the music. She waited until they'd finally notice her— it would take a while but they would eventually. Now all she had to do is fend off the men and women offering to buy her a drink, or take her home, in the mean time.

Half an hour passed and she had to fend off the third woman who tried sucking her face off. At least a dozen people had tried so far. Not all of them drunk. It was a bit of a record, but Shego blamed it on her attire for the evening. Finally having enough, she growled and lit up a hand. Those who were sober enough got the clue and scuttled away.

Faith turned her head towards the bar and saw Shego. She nudged Buffy, who looked at her questioningly, and pointed to the ex-villainess's direction. They both had to snicker at the look of exasperation on Shego's face, and headed towards the pale woman.

"Hey, there." Faith made show of kissing Shego's cheek and wrapping herself on the seated woman's torso. Buffy followed suit and kissed Shego's other cheek and wrapping her arms around Shego's neck. Shego laughed at their efforts to fend off potential "suitors". However, one was still drunk (or just plain stupid) enough to approach them. Faith's icy glare discouraged further advances.

"How'd your date go?" The blonde said over the loud music.

"Yeah, why are you back so early?" Faith asked, "Everythin' five by five?"

"It's was great! I'll explain on patrol." Shego grinned, "You guys ready?"

* * *

_The next day..._

Kim woke up with a smile. Checking the clock, she got up quickly and got dressed. A simple tank top that was covered with a hoodie that said "Harvard" on the front, was matched with regular jeans and tennis shoes. Her red hair was tied up in a simple ponytail. She packed a small backpack for her camera and Shego's jacket and headed out the door, plugging her headphones to her ipod.

She walked to the track and field at the local high school. She spotted Alice sitting on the bleacher's last steps.

"Kim!" Alice shouted and waved. Kim ran the last few steps towards her. "Did you eat yet, Possible?"

Kim looked at her and shrugged helplessly. Alice smiled and pulled out a paper bag, "Bagels. There's a jar of jam in there somewhere."

Kim sat down on the grass munching on her bagel and noticed that Alice was looking at her expectantly.

"Whuf?" Kim asked with her mouth full.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Alice said with mock frustration, "I give you yummidelicious bagels and then you completely ignore me when you know I'm dying to know."

Kim grinned but decided to act coy, "Dying to know what?"

"You know!"

"I do?"

"KIM!!" Alice said, exasperated.

"Alright, fine." Kim said, and she proceeded to tell her friend about her date as they both got up to run around the track.

* * *

"You fell asleep on her!?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I couldn't help it."

"So basically you told her, without actually telling her, that she was boring you?"

"No, you know I sleep early. I explained that to her."

Alice burst out laughing and then stopped abruptly. "That's pretty… sad," she said.

Kim cringed. "Well, I did make it up to her."

A Cheshire grin appeared on Alice's face. "Make it up to her how, exactly?" She asked, "Did you --?" and proceeded to cough to emphasize in the implications of her question.

Kim blushed, "N-no! It wasn't like that. I just kissed her a couple of times." She touched her lips at the memory.

Alice's grin widened, "Didja like it?"

Kim's blush deepened, "Err, that is… I… um… did."

Alice giggled. "You can totally relate to that Katy Perry song now."

She began to sing (surprisingly in tune):

"_Us girls we are so magical!_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable!_

_Hard to resist so touchable _

_Too good to deny it_

_ Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._"

She playfully winked at Kim as she finished.

Kim groaned, "That song is awful. And wasn't it like homophobic or something?"

Alice protested, "Hey, I thought it was catchy. It's not really about being a lesbian, but more like experimenting or 'barsexuality'. Most people don't get past the 'I kissed the girl and I liked it' part of the lyrics to know what the song is really about."

"Barsexuality?"

"Eh, you know: straight girls kissing other straight girls at bars to score drinks from guys or to somehow turn on their boyfriends," Alice shrugged, "Anyway, we're going off tangent. Suffice to say, I'm happy for you. "

Kim smiled, "I actually asked her to meet me at this café later. I think I'm getting over the drama of her being my ex-arch nemesis – even if it is still kinda weird. She's just so sweet, and I had so much fun with her when she was Ms. Go. The date last night wasn't too bad, either. So... I'm thinking that I should give it a shot."

Her bespectacled Asian friend squealed in excitement, "That's great! Now we can say that you're over that ninja-wannabe dude. I've been a bit worried about you for a while now but heck: on to bigger, brighter things, I say."

Kim visibly stiffened.

Alice mentally slapped her forehead. _I just had to open my mouth_, she inwardly berated herself.

* * *

A/N: I'm making this story longer and more complicated that I thought it would be. Yep. I know my chapters are short. Pardon my limited brain capacity and my short attention span.


	13. Panini Pinky Promise

A/N: Don't own anything but the plot. If I did own Kim Possible, well... Let's not talk about it.

Thanks for the feedbacks.

* * *

The bell by the coffee shop door rang, indicating that someone entered. Or left. But Kim was too occupied with her thoughts to really pay attention. Alice tried to reassure her before she left to meet with Shego but, now that she was alone waiting for the pale woman, she was beginning to panic again. She sat by one of the tables near the window, a magazine with the picture of some famous super model named Lynn Love on the cover, but the heroine's mind was somewhere else.

_Maybe seeing somebody was too soon? Sure, Ron was dating Yori but Kim wasn't as resilient about break-ups. From her high school years, she realized she could count all the people she ever dated in one hand (three people to be exact) –it was pretty pathetic seeing that many girls her age went through dates like they went through shoes. It also didn't help much that her previous love interests were all of the male persuasion. Of course, one of them wasn't even a _real _boy. That sucked. _

_Kim knew she needed to move on. Although, would that mean that Shego was only gonna be her rebound? Then again, she went out with Ron after Eric right? But look how that turned out. She considered herself lucky that she and Ron were still on good terms. _

_What about Shego, though? It was obvious that she was inclined to her that way. She didn't think homophobia would really affect her since people are more open these days. Plus, she was SO over about what other people think. But would it be fair to Shego to her rebound? Kim felt that she really hasn't gotten over her recent (_alright, fine, not really_) break-up with her best friend ex-boyfriend. Of course, would it be fair to Shego if Kim didn't give her a chance at all?_

Kim shook her head, all this thinking was making her head hurt. She had to pout.

"Penny for your thoughts, Princess?" a voice interrupted her.

She cracked a smile and turned towards Shego, "Hey," a beat, "I was just daydreaming."

Shego laughed and sat across from the redhead, "You gotta learn how to lie better, Cupcake."

"So what happened with that talk with your professor?" Kim said, changing the topic.

"It was nothing, just a little talk. Seeing as I enrolled at such an odd time during the semester, he just wanted to clear stuff up." Shego let the topic change pass.

Kim nodded, "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Shego shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"Well, I'm starving. What do want? I'll get it for you."

"Any kind of sandwich would do, Kimmie. But I'd like some tea with milk and some honey." Shego requested. "Please and thank you." She jokingly added.

Kim mocked scowled as she walked away. Shego only smiled. She looked at the magazine Kim left on the table. Looking at the cover, she quirked an eyebrow in interest and began looking through the pages.

* * *

Kim came back carrying a tray with two veggie Paninis, a cup of hazelnut coffee, and the tea that shego requested. Shego got up to help her but Kim indicated that she could handle it.

Shego moaned as she bit into her Panini, "MMM! This is so GOOD!"

Kim took a sip of her coffee, and laughed, "You're just hungry, Shego."

Shego rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Hey, Kimmie, you got some mayo on your cheek," she said after a moment.

"Where?" Kim asked as she wiped her face with a napkin, "Did I get it?"

Shego shook her head. "Here," she said as she leaned over Kim and used her thumb to wipe off the mayo. "Got it," she said as she sensually stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Kim thought she was going to implode. Coughing slightly, she decided to get serious. "Shego?"

"Yeah, Kimmie?"

"Why did you ask me out… I mean, we did go out on a date, right?"

"Doy, Princess, unless kissing your friends randomly on the lips when you're just hanging out is normal." Shego replie sarcastically but then straightened herself, "I asked you out because I like you, Kimmie."

"As in _like_ like?"

"What are we, preschoolers? Yes, Kimmie, I 'like you' like you."

"Oh," was all Kim could say. They settled into an awkward silence.

Finally, the sound of a waitress dropping the cups and plates she was carrying broke through the couple's reverie.

"Shego…" Kim began, "I can't – "

Shego felt her heart constrict. She was having trouble breathing –so much so that she missed the rest of Kim's sentence. There were was this tunnel in her vision and this buzzing noise in her ears (13).

* * *

"Shego! SHEGO!" Kim reached across the table to the non-animated woman and shook her slightly.

Shego closed her eyes for a few seconds and then blinked. "Sorry, what did you say, Princess?" She hoarsely whispered.

"I said, I can't get into anything serious with you for a while but if you're still willing, we can still try dating." Kim explained, though still worried about Shego.

Shego couldn't help the grin on her face. She thought she might have looked like an idiot but didn't care. Although, she quickly tried to control herself when she saw that Kim looked even more worried about her sudden change.

"Are you alright, Shego?" Kim was very concerned, "Do you want some water?"

Shego nodded and Kim went over to the cashier to get her a drink.

Shego sighed. She still had a chance. Geez, she really should stop grinning so hard, it was starting to hurt.

"Shego?" Kim said hesitantly as she handed her a bottle of water, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Shego took the bottle from Kim but held on to the redhead's hand. "Kim, I'd love more than anything to go out on dates with you. The fact that you're not trying to beat the life out of me right now is already something short of a miracle. Never in a million years did I think you'd go out with me last night –without a fight nonetheless.

"So it's fine if we go slow. I know you're still pretty new at this girl on girl thing, and we also need to get to know each other all over again, anyway. I haven't seen you in years, after all. I-is that ok… for you?" she added uncertainly.

"That's fine." Kim replied with a blush.

"I do have a request, if you may," Shego looked at Kim in the eye, "I want you to trust me. No matter what, never hesitate to talk to me. Whether it is about you changing your mind about this, or it's something else, I want you to talk to me."

Kim nodded solemnly, but smiled brightly, "Only if you do the same."

"Deal."

"Pinky promise?" as she extended her right pinky.

"You're a hoot, Princess." But Shego hooked pinkies with her anyway. This was the start of a beautiful… Err, something. They'll figure it out.

_Eventually._

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, after this chapter, things will start to pick up pace. As much as I like having Kigo at my mercy, I'm getting more story ideas.

(13)-Pre-syncope symptoms. As in, Shego almost fainted. Why would she freak over getting rejected? That's for me to know and for you to find out.


	14. Click

A/N: I blame Windows Vista.

* * *

They had just finished the rest of their meal when Kim pulled out Shego's jacket from her backpack. Handing the article of clothing to the woman across the table, she said, "Here's your jacket… since you didn't let me return it to you last night."

Shego just chuckled and retrieved her jacket. "Thanks."

Kim was suddenly struck by a bout of inspiration.

"Would you mind, if I took a picture of you?" Kim looked at her shyly, "I need some pictures for a class assignment and… err… please?" She pulled her camera out, showing it to Shego.

"Look's like your camera's been through a war zone, Kimmie." Shego said, noticing that Kim's camera looked a little worse for wear.

Kim blushed, "Got into a little accident during a mission but it still takes very good photos. I just haven't gotten a new one because I'm saving up for a Leica (14)."

"Can't you just get Nerdlinger to make you a new one?" Shego asked, "He could probably even make it indestructible."

Kim shook her head in protest, "I don't know. That would be too easy. I think it just feels great to work for something I really wanted; makes me feel like I really deserve it."

Shego snorted, "Only you, Princess."

"So can I?" Kim asked again, bringing her camera up to get ready for a shot.

"Yeah, fine. Do you need me to get into a pose or something?" Shego asked.

"Nah, just act natural."

Shego quirked an eyebrow in response, Kim immediately took a shot.

"Eh? What was that?" Shego asked, "I wasn't ready."

"Spontaneous portrait." Kim grinned.

* * *

They stepped out of the café together.

"Any plans for today, Shego?" Kim asked.

"Not really." Shego replied.

"You wanna just hang out with me for a bit?" Kim turned to her.

"Sure, anything you wanted to do, Pumpkin?"

"We could just walk around a bit if you don't mind."

"Sounds good."

And so, they walked around the block. Kim pointed out things displayed on the stores' front windows while Shego cracked a few jokes and made sarcastic comments.

After a while, Shego's hand itched. She wanted to hold Kim's hand but wasn't sure if Kim would appreciate such a gesture –especially in public. Her question was answered when they were about to cross a busy street. Kim automatically grabbed her hand as they ran towards the other side and didn't let go immediately, even after they reached the sidewalk.

"Wow, Kimmie, jaywalking in broad daylight!" Shego teased, "You're steadily going into the daring life of crime." She discreetly tightened her hold on Kim's hand as the redhead laughed off her statement.

Kim looked at her and intertwined their fingers together. She gave Shego a playful wink as the pale woman blushed.

"That was cute." Kim said absently.

"W-what?" Shego muttered.

"Your blush." Shego's blush deepened. Kim's laugh rang like tiny ringing bells in Shego's ears, "Well, Shego, this is payback for all those times you made me look like a tomato."

"Even if you were a tomato, I think you'll still be _delicious_ enough to _eat_." Shego leaned in salaciously, retaliating to Kim's teasing. It was Kim's turn to turn red. The heroine let go of Shego's hand and coughed violently.

"You alright there, Cupcake?" Shego asked, "Though, I wouldn't mind giving a little mouth to mouth; kiss of life and whatnot."

Kim coughed even harder, "Alright, alright. You've had your fun." She grumbled in between breaths.

"You just can't compare to the master, Princess."

Kim stuck out her tongue.

"Oh? Was that an offer?" Shego smirked, "Right here, with all the innocent children watching?"

Kim lightly punched Shego on the shoulder, "Shego!"

"Oh, so now we're doing the sadomasochism stuff? Kinky, Kimmie."

Kim huffed and pouted.

"Gah! Ok! Fine! I'll stop! Just put tha-that _thing_ away!" Shego begged, asking Kim to spare her from the evil puppy-dog pout.

Kim perked up took Shego's hand into her own again. "Ha! I beat you."

"Whatever. You cheated." Shego said, miffed.

"All's fair in love and war." Kim said airily. She pulled on Shego's hand, "Come on, let's check out that shop!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Isn't that a little Machiavellian?" Kim asked.

"Doy! That's what I said." Shego replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by Kim's Kimmunicator's beeping. "Excuse me," Kim said as she fished the device out of her pocket.

The screen said that it was Monique calling, "Hey, Mo. What's up?"

"Hey, girlfriend. Bonnie and I are going back home tomorrow so we were wondering if you wanted to meet up or something. Nothing big. What do you say?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Kim replied cheerfully, she turned to Shego who was looking at her curiously, "But would you mind if I brought someone along?"

"Nah, it's fine. See you in couple of hours at this place." Monique gave her the address of a restaurant before they both said their good-byes.

"Was I just volunteered to go somewhere I don't even know the details about?" Shego asked.

"Well, you did say that you didn't have plans today." Kim shrugged innocently, "Besides, it's just casual dinner with a friend and her girlfriend."

"You know other lesbians?" Shego asked.

Kim frowned, "Should I not?"

"I was just a little surprised. No offense but you being Miss Priss and all, I just didn't think you'd associate with us. I mean, some idiots out there still think that gays are sick deviants of society that need to be "cured" and/or exorcised." Shego laughed, "Though… I guess it could be the reason why you're not wiggin' over the fact that we're dating." Shego pointed out and smiled.

"I actually only found out about my friends' sexuality the other day." Kim said, "But I guess I really could care less about somebody's preference. There's more to people than just sex, right?"

"Oh, Faith's gonna love you!" Shego snickered.

"Faith?"

"She's a good friend. I'll introduce you to her and her girlfriend sometime."

There was a minute of silence.

"Since when do you use the word 'wiggin'?"

The crowd had to stop and stare at the crazy pale woman as she laughed uncontrollably in front of a lost looking redhead.

* * *

A/N: I was tempted to write about puppies (or something just as adorable) at a pet shop but I didn't want to cause a gag reflex. But please do tell me if this is enough Kigo for now or if it's just plain cheesy? Thanks for the support.

(14) - REALLY expensive camera brand from Germany. Not sure, but I think they make some of the best -if not the best- cameras.


	15. Open Your Eyes

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been working on yet another story that I'll post once I get done with it. Thanks for the support.

* * *

"You want to come up?" Kim asked as they stood in front of Kim's apartment building. The still had some more time before their meeting with Monique and Bonnie.

Shego shrugged. "Eh, I need a shower and a change of clothes. I can just come back in a few and meet you here before we head out."

"You can use my shower." Kim blurted. "A-and, you might be able to fit some of my clothes." She stood next to Shego to compare their height, Kim was only a couple of inches shorter.

Shego stared at Kim, but hey, who was she to refuse an offer from her princess? "Okay, sure."

She pulled the nearest glass door open, and bent forward mockingly, "After you, Princess."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

* * *

"Here, pick some clothes out." Kim said as she opened her closet door. She looked at Shego's feet. "I don't think my shoes will fit you though."

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll find something that will look ok." Shego replied as she looked at some of Kim's clothes. She noticed, with a bit of disappointment, that Kim no longer had as many shirts that exposed the redhead's midriff. Finally, she settled for a purple halter top and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Kim pointed to the bathroom door. "Everything you need's in there. The white towel's clean. Be quick though; we've only got an hour to get ready."

Shego nodded and stepped in the bathroom, locking the door behind her and leaving Kim to her racy... err, racing (yes, racing) thoughts. Kim was asking herself why she invited Shego over. Wondering how it could be possible that only a couple of days before, she was wondering where Shego was, and now they were acting like they there best friends for years and the woman was now in her apartment taking a hot Shower. She heard the cascade of water as Shego turned the shower on.

Hot shower with lots of water. Wet. And Naked. Hot. Wet. Naked. Shower.

Kim shook her head and groaned. _Something's wrong with me_, she thought, _Bad Kim! Bad!_ She flopped over her bed, and hid her eyes behind her arm and took deep breaths. _It's okay to be attracted someone you're dating_. She cursed her still out of whack hormones.

Fifteen minutes passed and Shego stepped out the bathroom door in a towel. Kim invited her to her apartment and let her use the shower, surely the redhead expected a show. And if she didn't? Oh well. Shego grinned devilishly. "Kimmie," she said huskily, "It's your turn, Princess."

Kim lifted her arm off her face and turned towards Shego. Her jaw dropped, and she felt the blood rush to her head and out her nose. Oh geez. She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the blood from coming out. "Shego, why aren't you dressed?" Kim asked nasally as she jumped from her bed.

Shego's grin really was malicious, "I figured it would be faster if I changed out here so you can use the shower." She walked towards the bed, and placed her clothes there.

"Your hair is still dripping." Kim pointed in a trance as she watched a lone drop of water make it's way down from Shego's neck, across her clavicle, down her cleavage, and down the skin covered by the towel. Kim swallowed. _So, thirsty. Yes, just one sip._ She began to lean in when Shego asked, "Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"Oh. Shower. Yep. Yeah." Kim nodded but made no effort to move.

Shego smirked and picked up her top. Oops, she dropped it. Making sure that Kim had the best seat in the house, she bent over and took her time picking up the dropped garment.

Kim could barely contain her groan as she watched Shego's backside. KEEP INNOCENT THOUGHTS, she yelled in her head.

Uh-oh. Shego's towel came undone and Kim watched as it fell to the floor with a flop. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _No, she was not looking at Shego. Nope. Not at all. No sir-ee._ Finally gaining control of her muscles, she quickly grabbed her own clothes and ran to the bathroom without opening her eyes. "Takingashowernowokaybye!"

Shego shook her head in mirth. She conceded that it was unfair, but she was too busy controlling her laughter to care. Making sure Kim was in the shower, she promptly put her clothes on and turned over the pillows and bed covers. "Where are you?" she asked.

She checked under the bed. There it was.

She picked up the object by it's ear, and lied down on the bed. She held it with out stretched arms above her. She glared at it's seemingly innocent plastic eyes the reflected the lights in Kim's apartment. "We meet, finally." She sneered. "Don't get any ideas, Buddy. Kimmie's mine. If you're good, I won't incinerate you." He continued to stare. She lifted one of his ears and brought it close to her lips, "I've got a favor to ask you though, Pandaroo." She whispered conspiratorially, "You keep Kimmie safe for me for now, ok?" She laughed and tossed him up in the air and then caught him. She amused herself by throwing and catching the poor stuffed toy.

When she heard the bathroom's door knob rattle, she quickly hid Pandaroo underneath one of the pillows on Kim's large bed. She turned towards the bathroom when Kim stepped out brushing her hair, "Ready?"

* * *

Kim glared at Shego as they stepped out into the street.

"What?" Shego asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose." Kim huffed.

"What ever do you mean?" Shego sing-songed.

Kim puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

Shego giggled childishly and poked Kim on the cheek, "Chipmunk."

Kim looked at her dumbfounded, "Did you just... giggle?"

"I did what now?" Shego asked.

"You totally giggled all girly-like."

"I did not!" It was Shego's turn to huff.

"Uh-huh." Kim laughed.

Shego started walking faster to get away from Kim's teasing.

"Aw, come on, Shego." Kim said, still with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No," Shego stopped walking and crossed her arms like a petulant child, it was obvious that she was trying to hide a smirk of her own.

"How about a kiss to make it better?" Kim asked playfully.

"Maybe..." Shego said with a smile. "Can I have two?"

Kim nodded, and grinned, "Okay."

She placed two quick but sweet pecks on Shego's lips.

"You call those kisses? I want real ones!" Shego joked.

Kim wrinkled her nose. "No freebies. Now, let's go or we'll be late."

Shego took Kim's hand in hers as the started walking again.

After a while, Kim said, "You know, we've only been officially dating for two days (if not less than that) and I've already kissed you four times. The math doesn't make sense."

Shego made a face and mockingly said, "Oh, dear! Kimmie, people will think you're loose! Whatever shall we do?" Shego leaned in and whispered, "But I won't tell if you don't."

Kim laughed and stole another quick kiss from the pale woman's lips. "Deal."

* * *

The arrived at an outdoor restaurant that faced the nearby Boston Harbor.

"I wonder why I've never seen this place before." Kim asked herself.

"It just tells you that you need to go out more, Princess." Shego teased.

Kim glared but Shego only shrugged.

"Kim! Over here!" They turned to see Monique waving in their direction, seated next to her was Bonnie. Kim smiled in greeting and dragged Shego along with her.

"What's she doing here?" Bonnie snarled, crossing her arms.

"Oh! It's SO good to see you, Bonnie!" Shego faked cheer as she rolled her eyes.

"You know each other?" Kim asked confusedly.

"Well, duh! I work for Drakken! Of course I know Shego!" Bonnie responded.

"So, you finally snagged her?" Monique smiled as she elbowed Shego.

"What? You knew about this!?" Kim asked.

"Well, she came to the store everyday to buy jasmines, and that got us curious. She wouldn't say who it was for. Then you came in the other day and it all made sense." Monique explained.

"So you're... ok with all this?" Kim asked.

"Uh... Should I talk about pots and kettles?" Monique asked, "Besides, should I really be surprised? You had her picture up by your locker door when we were in high school."

"Oh! Monique! You're the best." Kim hugged her friend as she blushed profusely.

"Keep your hands off my girl!' Bonnie snarled.

"Wow. Possessive much." Shego snickered.

"Shut up." Bonnie muttered.

Monique laughed. "You know Shego's just kidding, Boo." The fashion expert turned to Kim. "She's still a little annoyed that Shego tricked us into getting together."

"Huh?" Kim asked, "I thought you guys got together after seeing each other again after some convention?"

"Oh. At first we just hung out because we were the only ones at the convention that knew each other. We had a few drinks here and there. We kept in touch after that. Then we both got interested... Except Bonnie here had some issues with the Sapphic lovin' and I got a little jaded," Monique said. Bonnie pouted and held Monique to her, as she trying to make up for the unnecessary pain she caused.

"Shego was training Bonnie for the job at the time so she did some intervention. Long story short, Shego made it seem like she and I were creepin' with each other to get Bonnie jealous. You now see the results." Monique smiled at her girlfriend.

"Huh." was all Kim could say.

"Are we going to stand here all night or are we going to eat?" Shego rudely interrupted. Kim and Monique shook their heads, and Bonnie frowned.

Nonetheless, their little get-together progressed comfortably.

* * *

_Later..._

"That was nice of you." Kim said as Shego walked her home.

"What was?" Shego asked.

"Helping those two out. They look so happy together." Kim said.

Shego only smiled.

And, at that moment, Kim thought that Shego looked beautiful. She always thought that the older woman was beautiful but at that moment, Kim saw something -though she couldn't really tell what it was exactly- and found that it made the pale woman... _beautiful_.

Kim hiccuped adorably, and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You okay there, Pumpkin?" Shego asked, her head crooked to the side.

"Just fine." Kim breathed out.

* * *

A/N: We're getting there.


	16. Brief Encounters

A/N: Sorry for the wait, those of you out there still reading. Long story short, these past few weeks have been hectic --add my scatter-brain personality and you got a long wait.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

"Hm, I get it." Alice said absently as she poured some of her bag of Skittles unto her hand. She and Kim were lying under a tree on campus eating lunch.

"What?" Kim asked as she plucked certain Skittles from Alice's hand.

"Why you only eat the green Skittles." Alice clarified.

"I what?"

"You only ever eat the green ones."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do." Alice proved her point by pointing to Kim's own handful of Skittles. All of them were green.

"Wow." Kim said, clearly surprised, "I've never noticed that before."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Really?" Alice asked. She stroked her chin, as if in deep thought, "Maybe it's your subconscious telling you what you really want to eat... Or should I say, _who _you want to _eat_?"

Kim opened her mouth in shock.

"Who's what now?" Shego asked as she approached.

"NOTHING!" Kim yelled. "WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT EATING!!"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay then."

"Hey, Shego." Alice greeted.

"Hey, Sugar-freak. Throw me some candy, gotta see what you put in this stuff. You got Kim acting like a crack head," said Shego.

"Are you insinuating something?" Alice feigned defensive.

"I am stating a fact." Shego said with raised eyebrows, "It would explain why you act the way you do."

"Okay, I give. You got me. Now, where's the chow?" Alice said, reaching for a bag that Shego carried with her.

"Remind me again, why we invited you?" Shego pulled the bag slightly away from Alice's reach.

"I've been feeding Kim for the past two years. The girl can't cook and keeps forgetting to feed herself. This is you showing your gratitude." Alice reason, "Besides, you cook the best stuff I've tasted in a while."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So, Shego, want to watch movies tonight?" Kim asked.

"Uh, I can't, Kimmie. Something came up." Shego said, "In fact, I can't come to your apartment after class today, either."

Kim waited for Shego to elaborate but the former thief just shrugged.

Alice looked from Kim to Shego, and then said, "I guess this means Kim's gonna go grocery shopping with me after all!" She smiled weakly to dissipate whatever it was that was causing tension.

"Well, I gotta go, Kimmie. I only came to drop food off. I'm gonna be late." Shego bent down to give Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh." was all Kim said.

When Shego was finally out of sight, Kim turned worried eyes at her friend.

"What?" Alice asked, "You're seriously not freaking out over her 'ooh-mystery' vibe."

"Did I do something wrong?" Kim asked nervously, "I mean, I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to upset her. Was I too clingy? Too distant?" She leaned in an whispered, "Is it because we haven't..._yunno_."

"Chill. Wow, _what_ are in these Skittles?" Alice said looking at her bag, "Anyway, I wouldn't worry if I were you." She adjusted her glasses a bit, and Alice continued, "I don't she's expecting _that_ any time soon. After all, she calls you 'Miss Priss'. She obviously doesn't expect much. And, as far as I know, you're not exclusive right? Some people take that as a dating free for all."

"Heh, yeah... not exclusive." Kim said sullenly.

"Hey, now! I didn't say she's off to see somebody else! Kim, let's not forget... there's this thing called _space_."

* * *

"Thanks, Fuego. You have no idea how much this means to me." Faith said, her hand tucked into her pants pocket as they walked.

"It's not a big deal, Rogue." Shego said. Nastily, she added, "It's not like I'm missing anything _important,_ say, like a _date _or something." She looked at Faith, "Seriously, though, it's fine."

Faith laughed.

"What?" Shego asked.

"It's just so... I mean, never in a million years... and yet..."

Shego nodded. True enough. "So are you ready?"

Faith looked at her smugly, "I was born ready!"

"You're such a dork."

"You want me."

"You wish."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Why is this so hard?" Faith gripped, dragging her leather-encased legs behind her. She stopped walking in front of a store.

"Because you want it to be perfect. Doy." Shego said as she caught up with Faith. The slayer had walked ahead of her in her excitement (which has now obviously worn off).

"I'm tired. Carry me, Slave." Faith joked

"Yes, Mistress, because I look like such a pack mule." Shego replied sarcastically. "Hop on you fat lard." Shego bent her legs to carry Faith, who jumped and latched on, in a piggy back ride.

Faith chuckled, "Wow, you're all snuggly, Snuggle-bunny."

Shego half-smirked, "You're not so bad yourself, Cuddle-bunny."

"You know you can't resist my sexy backside." Faith playfully wiggled a little.

"Of course." Shego laughed and awkwardly reached one hand behind her to slap Faith on the butt.

"Hey! I was supposed to do that! Never mind. Giddy up!" Faith said, and they both laughed as Shego ran full speed.

Unbeknown to them, there was a set of jealous, hurt jade eyes watching them.

* * *

"Ooh! They have a sale on cinnamon buns!" Alice exclaimed as she practically ran into the store. "Come on, Kim!"

"I'll be right there." Kim said, still a little sad. She had one foot across the store's threshold when--

"Why is this so hard?" a brunette complained, Kim turned to watch her. Kim thought that she looked very beautiful, though a little wild for her tastes. The woman wore a wife-beater and black leather pants, her feet were in doc martens; her brunette mane flowed freely into messy curls.

"Because you want it to be perfect. Doy." a voice behind the woman said. Kim gasped, _Shego! What is she doing here?_

Kim hid behind a nearby vending machine, watching the two women interact. With each passing second, she felt her stomach clench painfully, breathing became difficult. Finally, the two took off, getting lost in the crowd of pedestrians.

"Kim?" Alice poked her head out the store's glass doors, "What are you still doing out here?"

"Uh, I was just... yeah." Kim sighed, "I'm coming."

* * *

_The next day..._

Kim paced around her pad. Finally, she grabbed her Kimmunicator and she dialed Shego's cellphone number.

"Yeah, hello?" Shego sounded distracted.

"Hey, it's Kim."

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering if you want to hang out today... I mean, if you're not busy..."

"Sorry, Cupcake, I've got another thing to do today. Very important."

"Oh."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Uh, alright." Kim scratched her cheek.

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Kim clicked her Kimmunicator shut. She was getting into panic mode. However, as if on cue, her Kimmunicator beeped again.

Thinking it was Shego, Kim cheerfully greeted, "What's the sitch?"

Much to her disappointment, it was only Wade. "Hey, Kim! Having a good day? Well, I've got some better new for you. G.J. has called you in for a mission. The supermodel, Lynn Love, has gone missing."

"Uh, Wade, what if she's just out partying?" Kim definitely didn't want to go on a mission feeling like this. Whatever "this" was.

"Apparently, her parents were involved with the Golden Ox Co."

"The what?"

Wade looked at her incredulously, "You of all people should know about it."

"Uh, I do?"

"Yeah, some research the company did lead to development of highly efficient rocket fuel. Your dad uses it." Wade got into a very scientific speech that Kim, though highly intelligent, could not understand. She kept nodding anyway. He continued, "Anyway, the fuel can be converted into explosives so some terrorists are trying to get their hands on some. They kidnapped the supermodel daughter of two of the leading scientists for ransom."

"So basically, I have to just get her back."

"Yeah. Your ride's coming in a few."

"Thanks, Wade."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Lee." Kim said politely to the Chinese businessman.

"No, thank you, Ms. Possible, for retrieving my lost brief case."

"No big, Mr. Lee. Anybody could have jumped off a jet without a parachute to get it."

* * *

When Kim got there, she was shocked to find three thugs moaning in pain on the ground. A tall, lithe, redheaded woman stood there triumphantly, her back towards Kim. The "victim" kicked one of her captors on the side just for good measure.

"I guess you didn't need me after all." Kim said to the woman.

The woman turned, surprised. She relaxed, "Ah, you must be Mizz Pozzible," she said to Kim in a French accent. "I was expecting you. However, thing are under control."

Kim was speechless. The woman looked almost like her, only in an older, mature, more sophisticated way. (15) She was also significantly taller. Kim tried to focus, "Um, Lynn Love, I presume?"

"Ah, oui." she opened her mouth to say more but her cellphone rang, "I believe it is my ex calling. Excusez moi, s'il vous plait."

"Oui?" Lynn said to the person on the phone. "I am fine... Oui, the cavalry has arrived," she smiled at Kim, "No, no, no! There's no need for you to come here... It is alright... Oui, I am _fine_..._ Je t'aime, aussi_... Oui, I'll call again soon." She sighed and clicked her phone shut, finally addressing Kim, "_Je suis desolee._ My ex is just so paranoid. Thinks I can't take care of myself." She laughed.

Kim shook her head, "It's fine. Though, it's nice that you two are still pretty close."

Lynn waved her hand, "We were friends first before we became lovers. Now, we are friends again. However, you are just my ex's type. Forgive me for being so forward but, are you taken?"

Kim blushed, _What the heck? _"Yeah, I'm seeing someone." _Who's probably seeing other people_, Kim thought glumly.

"Ah! Zut allors! Then again, predictable enough, _vous etes tres mignons_."

"Thanks. Now, where do we go from here?"

* * *

Kim walked to her apartment, she was still a few blocks away. Lynn Love had given her her cellphone number (_"Just in case you change your mind, cherie."_). After coming back from her mission, Kim wanted to clear her mind a bit. Kicking a pebble off the curb, she watched as cars ran over the tiny hard object. Then, she saw them across the street.

* * *

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Yup." Shego said with a smirk.

"That's crazy!"

"I know, right?"

Buffy's hair flowed like a halo around her. Of course, ever the "good" slayer. Faith had something to do and therefore couldn't go with them, which was good because she and Shego were up to something mischievous.

"Say, Hunny-bunny. I've got an idea." Shego leaned in close to whisper something to Buffy's ear, as if it was really such a big secret.

Buffy instantly brightened up, her hazel eyes glistened with excitement. "That's a good idea! You are the best, Shego!" She wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist in a tight hug. (16)

"Gah! Buffy! Can't breathe!" Shego gasped.

"Sorry! Oh!"

"It's alright. Just don't squeeze so hard. I think I just cracked a rib. Dang." Shego grinned.

"Alright," Buffy tugged on Shego's arm, "Let's go!"

"Geez, Buffy, keep your pants on."

"Cuddle-bunny, you say such silly things."

* * *

Kim stood there biting her lip. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She tightened her fists so much that it almost drew blood.

* * *

"Kimmie?" Shego called out as she stepped into Kim's apartment. Unlike most people, she preferred entering through windows –old habits die hard. "Princess? Where are you?" No reply. She was sure someone was home though, the lights were on. Placing a package she brought with her on Kim's bed, she decided to investigate. She heard a noise in the closet. "Cupcake?"

She knocked on the closet door. "Kimmie?" Still no response. She pulled the door open.

She found Kim sitting on the floor by some shoe boxes, Pandaroo was clutched in her arms, her eyes were red but she wasn't crying –or at least, not anymore. "Kimmie?" Shego asked, worried. "Pumpkin, what's wrong? What are you doing in here?"

"Shego..." Kim said in a hoarse voice.

Shego hugged Kim tightly, kissing her head repeatedly as if it would comfort the redhead. "What's wrong?"

Kim shook her head. Shego held her tighter. Kim whimpered a little. Shego kissed her head one more time before saying, "Shh, you don't have to tell me..." she paused, "Hey, I got you something. I left it on your bed. Come on." She placed one arm under Kim's knees, while the other held on to her shoulders, and picked up the younger girl. Kim hugged Shego's neck as the pale woman carried her to the bed and placed her there gently like she was fragile. Shego picked up the box and handed it to her.

"It's a Dutchman's pipe cactus but there are other names for it. I prefer 'dama de la noche', or 'lady of the night', since it only blooms at... well, night." (17)

Placing Pandaroo on the bed and opening the box, Kim found a beautiful white flower.

"There's a saying in Chinese: "to bloom briefly" because it only blooms for one night. Still, it's very pretty, right? Smells good, no?"

Kim brought the flower to her face, inhaling its fragrance, as Shego rubbed comforting circles on her back. "I wanted to make up for not being able to hang out with you yesterday and today. Forgive me?"

Kim kissed her on the lips. "Thank you," Kim whispered.

"I'm definitely spending the day with you tomorrow. We'll do anything you want. But I want you to meet a couple of friends on mine tomorrow night... I-is that okay?" Shego asked.

Kim nodded her head and leaned closer to Shego, dropping her head tiredly on the pale woman's shoulders.

* * *

A/N: As always, I thank Wikipedia for giving me info on stuff I don't get. (Yes, I know it's not always reliable.)

(15) - I am aware that there's already a French redheaded character in Kigo fanfics. I've read Hobnob-rev's "Mind, Body, and Soul" (Loved it!). I'd like to think, however, that Lynn is not Marie. I mean, sure, I could have made Lynn Spanish for all I care... I mean, the Spanish and the French, to me, belong in the same category of hotness but in opposite ends of the spectrum. Do you get me? I mean, the French are all fine dining, sexy models, and hot make-up sex, and the Spanish are all fiesta, sexy dances, and being all _caliente. _Of course, I could have chosen an Italian character but eh. I don't know Italian. I guess making Lynn French was more convinient anyway. Also, I'd like to think that nobody's used the name "Lynn Love" yet, else I shed a river of tears (or just get really frustrated). But hey, if anybody's named their character that before me, please do tell me so I can change it.

(16) - I almost wrote "waste." Man, I'd get so annoyed with myself if I didn't catch that and somebody else did.

(17) - Handj, if you're reading this, thanks for the suggestion! I had to do a bit more research because "dama de noche" had so many names. It's also the name of night-blooming jasmine that didn't look the same from the "dama de noche" you were talking about.


	17. My B

A/N: Again, I thank you for your patience. I still don't own anything and disclaimers are a pain.

Does it seem like I'm just dragging it out too much, or is the story's pace just right? It's just that I don't want there to be holes and sudden amorous declarations but I do wonder if this is too slow.

* * *

"B?" Faith started. They each sat on a tombstone in a cemetery. The full moon shone brightly but there were no vampires running around (must be because of all those other slayers). They sat idly, enjoying the night breeze.

"Mhm?" Buffy made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Listen, B, I know we've only been going out a year," Faith hesitated, "I love you, B. You're the only person I've ever said that to... You drive me all sorts of crazy.... I-it might be too soon and it's probably not as fancy as what you'd picture it would be... but," Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out a box.

Buffy beat her to the punch, also with a box in her own hand, "Let me guess...'Marry me?'"

Faith laughed, "Aw, come on, Twinkie! You stole my thunder. You've got to be kidding me. Err, but you better be serious."

Buffy laughed along, "I am serious, Faith. Marry me."

Faith kissed her softly, "Only if _you _marry_ me_."

"I'd love to." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Well, so do I. So there." Faith stuck her tongue out to her new fiancée.

They both opened their ring boxes. Again, they both burst out laughing.

"I see that you went to the same jeweler." Buffy declared.

"Oh, yes, was she slightly green with plasma powers?" Faith joked along. "She took some lead and just heated it up. Melted the silver in to shape, too."

"Yeah. She is so in trouble." Buffy smiled.

"Yes, she is." Faith smirked as she placed the ring she had on Buffy's left ring finger. Buffy did the same to Faith's ring.

"Gotta say, I love the design on this ring, Mrs. Summers," Buffy said as she examined her ring under the moonlight.

"Oh?" Faith asked, "So we've decided that I'm taking your last name?" She pulled Buffy to her hips.

"You know you're whipped." Buffy's eyes glittered. There was a brief silence as they leaned in, about to share a kiss but Buffy paused and yelled out, "I HAVE TO CALL WILLOW AND DAWN! Oh! And we have to start making plans, Fai! I have to find a dress!"

Faith groaned.

* * *

Shego groaned. Bright sunlight that streamed from an open window woke her. Feeling a weight on her stomach, she grinned when she realized that Kim was spooning her from behind. Shego had stayed the night because Kim wasn't being herself and Shego wanted cheer up her Princess (okay, so she also partly wanted to stay for the sake of staying, what of it?). Shego turned around in Kim's arms slowly, trying not to wake her. The pale woman just stared at Kim as she slept.

"Enjoying the view?" Kim muttered a few minutes later. She opened one sleepy eye to look at Shego.

"Definitely. Morning, Kimmie." Shego gave Kim a quick peck on the lips.

"Ew, morning breath." Kim teased.

"Speak for yourself, Pumpkin." Shego scrunched her face. Kim snuggled closer.

Kim somehow managed to find Shego's hand and played with the ex-thief's fingers. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Anything you want, Princess."

"Can we stay in all day?"

Shego took Kim's hand in her on and kissed it. "Sure. But I need to go out and get breakfast for both of us. And flowers for you, too."

Kim gripped Shego tightly. "N-NO! I-I mean, can't we just get something delivered? And it's fine if I don't get flowers, just stay here."

Shego was a little taken aback by Kim's behavior but quickly composed herself. "Alright, alright. I'll make the calls, okay? But I can't go back to my hotel and change into my own clothes so I'll have to wear your over-sized Harvard shirts and your fat pants again." She sighed.

Shego felt around for her cellphone and made a sound when she finally found it. She pressed a few buttons and spoke to the person who answered the phone, "Jacques, I need food delivered. Yes, the usual." She said a few more things in French (which Kim couldn't understand), told him the address, and hung up the phone.

"I didn't know that kind of restaurant delivers food. And this early in the morning, too?" Kim said.

"They don't deliver, Kimmie. Or, at least, not for normal customers." Shego declared, "I have good connections."

_I wonder if she's brought her other dates to that restaurant?_ Kim thought. _Does she spend a lot of time with them, too? Give them flowers? Kiss them? _Tears began to form in Kim's eyes, much to her dismay. Her attempts to not to cry actually made her eyes water even more.

"Kimmie? You okay?" Shego asked her. Kim didn't reply so Shego shook her, "KIMMIE?!?"

"Uh..." Kim sniffled and wiped her tears away, "It's just allergies. You know, with all that pollen."

Shego was about to interject. After all, she found her Kimmie in tears that previous night but, like last night, Kim only shook her head asking Shego to drop it. Shego frowned and ran her fingers down Kim's hair. "I'll leave it alone, Kimmie, but know that I'm not stupid. You promised me that you'd tell me if something's wrong."

"Just... I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later." Kim whispered.

Shego sighed exasperatedly and resented. She rose from the bed and stretch, and walked towards the bathroom. Kim's eyes followed her. Kim got up and went to the bathroom door.

"Shego?" Kim asked behind the door.

"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply.

"Are you angry?"

"No. Just frustrated...." there was a a pause, Kim heard a toilet flush and the sinks turn on, "Kimmie, I need a tooth brush."

"I have an extra one on the top shelf." Kim slid down the wall next to the door and waited.

There was a mumbled "Thanks," and Kim assumed Shego was already brushing her teeth.

Minutes later, Shego came out looking much calmer and much more refreshed. Kim pouted but all Shego said was, "Your turn."

After Kim was done with her morning rituals, she found Shego and a truckload of food on her small dining table. Shego sipped some of what looked like coffee. "Sit," she told Kim. Kim hesitantly edged closer to the table. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Shego waved her hand in the air, as if shooing a fly. "We'll talk about later. Let's enjoy breakfast for now," she smiled at Kim to reassure the redhead. Kim looked uneasy so Shego pulled Kim's arm down which caused Kim to fall more or less on the chair next to Shego's. "Just eat already, sheesh."

They ate in silence. Shego was nonchalant about it but it was painfully obvious Kim was uncomfortable.

Shego brought her hand under Kim's chin to lift it up. "Kimmie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed," she looked away and took a breath before turning back to the red head, "I really, _really_ like you. I know you're new to all this. But you have to understand that's it's kinda of hard for me, too." Kim nodded, so she changed the topic, "Now, you gotta try this crêpe. It's amazing!" She held her fork out towards Kim who ate the small piece of crêpe.

"Mmmh," Kim moaned, "That is good."

_Crisis averted._

"So what do you want to do now?" Shego asked.

"Hmm... Wanna watch some movies?" Kim suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno." Kim shrugged.

"Well, if you want... we can watch depressing lesbian movies. You know, where at least one of them dies? Yeah, I hate those. Or we can watch some lesbian comedy."

"Why would we watch lesbians?"

"To educate you, doy. I don't think you're ready for any hard core yet so we'll stick with comedy." She grinned, "Tell Nerdlinger to somehow get us a copy of 'But I'm a Cheerleader'."

"So now we're watching cheerleaders?" Kim asked, confused. Her face lit up, thinking she understood why they were watching that particular movie, "Hey! Are you making fun of the fact that I used to be one?"

Shego shook her head sadly, "Ah, Kimmie. So much to learn in so little time."

* * *

"They're probably inside already." Shego told Kim. They had spent the entire day in bed, watching movies and eating junk food before getting ready to meet with Faith and Buffy. Kim and Shego stood next to each other in front of a nightclub, about to go in.

"Do you promise that there aren't any naked women in this one?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"Oh, come on! It was just once!" Shego countered, "Besides, once we fully initiate you, you'll look forward to seeing naked women."

Kim looked at her.

Shego sighed, "Alright, alright. No, Kimmie, there are NO naked women in this club. Women dressed up as half-dressed prostitutes? Definitely. One of them happens to be someone I know. But there are guys in there dressed up like whores, too, so it's even."

Kim stared for a moment longer before saying, "Fine. I trust you."

"Do you really?" Shego asked. "Well, one more thing --'cause I just know how sheltered you are-- do not, I repeat, do not take drinks from anyone other than me or my friends. _Comprende_?"

"Eh, why?"

"Just don't, Kim."

"Shego!" The breath was knocked out of Shego as Buffy tackled her.

"Hey, Buffy. Where's Faith?" Shego inquired as she turned around and return Buffy's hug. Kim watched. _Why am I here? Look at them, they're all over each other!,_ Kim thought. Her fingers twitched as she tried not to make a fist. Jealousy thy name is Kim Possible.

"Getting drinks." Buffy pointed to the Dark Slayer by the bar.

"Well, I'd like you to meet Kim." Shego gestured towards the redhead.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Is she--?"

Shego nodded.

"Hi, I'm Buffy. Yeah, I know, weird name. It's actually Elizabeth Anne Summers but that's only on my birth certificate 'cause everybody calls me Buffy. And--"

"B, you're babbling too much." Faith said as she approached the threesome. She placed an around around Buffy. Faith looked Kim up and down which made Kim blush. "I'm Faith."

_They're both here?! Is she that shameless?_ Kim asked herself, incredulous. She tried to smile.

"I-I'm Kim Possible. It's kinda funny but," Kim offered to Buffy, "My middle names Ann, too. Except it doesn't have an 'e' at the end like yours probably does."

"That is weird." Buffy commented and looked at Faith, "Do you think this is a sign?"

"Nah, it's probably just a coincidence. I don't see the world ending because of you having the same middle name." Faith shrugged and sat down by a nearby table. The others followed suit.

"You're just paranoid." Shego added.

Buffy pouted, "I'm just being all vigilant-Buffy."

"More like vigilant-_Nutty_." Faith snickered until Buffy punched her. "Geez, B, if you keep beating me up, you'll have a limping Slayer at the altar."

"You're just a sissy. Besides, you can't back out now. You already gave me my rock." Buffy smirked. Buffy looked at Shego, "Which we have to thank you for by the way."

"Yeah, and we have to apologize to Kim for pillaging your booty away." Faith said. "But hey, that means we owe ya one."

"What?" Kim asked, completely thrown off.

"Well, Faith and I were being all about sneakage mode with each other. Guess we both had the same idea of proposing. We asked her, separately, to help us find a ring that she eventually just made for us and refused money for," Buffy said.

"It was enough to get you off my back. Geez." Shego said.

"Anyway, she had to miss a couple of days with you to help us out." Buffy finished.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"The past couple of days, I was busy running around looking for a proposal ring with these two, that's why we didn't go to the movies. They're planning hitched." Shego said.

"Whuu?"

"Is she touched in the head?" Faith made a corkscrew motion near her head. Buffy elbowed her.

"They're getting married, Cupcake. You know, promise to love and honor each other 'till death do us part' but eventually have a bitter divorce after a couple of years?" Shego explained.

"B-but, I thought –I thought... you were-- and they were... err, never mind." Kim stammered. She bit her fingers to shut herself up.

"You thought _what_, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh. Hahaha. Somebody's in trouble.

Anyway, this pronoun thing is driving me bonkers. I want to say "she" but there's too many females that make it confusing!


	18. Burning at Stake

A/N: I'm on chapter 18 already? Man, I need to hurry up.

I might take a while before another update. I have this new idea. I know, I know... I can't help it. I have so many ideas but I'm pretty bad at writing them down. Maybe I should stick to poetry?

Anyway, not particularly happy with this chapter. I apologize. Again.

* * *

Kim squirmed guiltily under the scrutinizing green eyes. "Um... that is... uh..." Kim shifted her eyes to Buffy and Faith to avoid eye contact with Shego.

Shego looked at the Slayers as well. "Guys, give us a minute."

Faith shrugged and dragged Buffy to the dance floor, much to the delight of the patrons. Soon, the couple was surrounded by people as they moved to the beat against each other. Kim and Shego watched them for a few moments. Kim wonder how two people can generate so much sexual tension.

Shego turned back to Kim. "Explain. Now."

"I'm sorry?" Kim offered weakly.

Shego stared at her sternly.

"Ok... um...I... I saw you... IsawyouwiththemandtheywerealloveryouandIthoughtyougotiredofme." Kim said quickly.

"What?! Princess, come here." Shego pulled Kim across her lap.

"I just... I just thought you got sick of me and were seeing other people... or you're the type to date more than one person... yunno... open relationships..." Kim said looking down.

"What gave you that idea?" Shego asked.

"I don't know." Kim muttered.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Shego teased.

"N-no!" Kim said unconvincingly.

"Well," Shego purred. "I think you were jealous and that means you like me."

Kim blushed and turned away. Shego leaned and whispered into her ear, "Guess what?"

"What?" Kim mumbled.

Shego licked the shell of Kim's ear and nibbled on the poor girl's earlobe. Satisfied that Kim visibly shuddered, Shego cooed seductively, "I like you, too." She unceremoniously pushed Kim off her lap (luckily, Kim maintained some balance and didn't fall _that_ hard on her rear). "Since I'm such a _slut,_ I'll just go _whore_ myself on the dance floor." She winked at Kim before she sauntered towards Faith and Buffy. Kim was frozen on the ground.

Kim watched as Shego leaned to whisper into Buffy's ear. Buffy gave a smile and walked back to the table just as Kim started to get back on her seat. "You okay?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Kim said as she rubbed her backside.

"Good! Now, watch." Buffy commanded. "It gets pretty... exciting."

People began to clear out as Shego and Faith claimed the floor. Dancing to the techno beat, the pair had the people who watched mesmerized. Faith looked like she was grinding herself on Shego's bent leg, Shego matched Faith's rhythm by pumping her own hips. Faith ran her hands slowly down her torso. Shego shook her head wildly side to side.

Kim licked her lips and swallowed. Drool. After a while, she asked Buffy (without taking her eyes off Shego, of course), "D-doesn't that bother you?"

"Hm?" Buffy asked, "Oh you mean, seeing my Faith with somebody else?"

"Yeah."

"Kinda. She used to have this motto, 'get some, get gone.'" Buffy smiled brightly, "Since we've started dating, every night, she still comes home with me so I'm not all wiggy."

"Wiggy?" Kim mouthed.

"Besides," Buffy continued, "We've been through so much that we've learned to just trust each other. She and I are doing the baking thing together."

"Oh," Kim said, how does one reply to such an odd statement anyway?

"It's just Shego anyway. Faith's totally not her type."

"Type?"

"Shego only goes for the redheads. I think she's really into to you because she doesn't usually show off."

"Show off?"

"She hates the attention." Buffy pointed to a few people trying to get closer to Shego (not that there weren't others moving towards Faith). The green hued woman glared at them. Minutes later, Faith walked back to the table. "You done dancing, B?"

Buffy nodded, "I just want another drink. Get me one with an umbrella?"

"Sure, Twinkie, wanna come with?"

"Okay."

Faith gestured at Kim, "You should go dance with her before somebody else gets all the action." The Slayers walked to the bar hand-in-hand.

True enough, a blonde knock-out approached Shego and Shego wasn't exactly pushing her away. Shego turned her eyes at Kim, giving her a 'are-you-just-gonna-stand-there' look.

Kim tugged on the collar of her shirt and shifted awkwardly. Finally, she decided to bite the bullet and got up from her seat. Approaching Shego and her... dance partner, Kim tapped the blonde's shoulder. "Excuse me." She stepped in front of the blonde, who in turn, walked away after giving Shego a sexy wink. Shego laughed and rolled her eyes at Kim, "Smooth, Princess."

Kim smiled cheekily and shrugged. She danced awkwardly in front of Shego. It wasn't really that she didn't know how to dance... it's just been a while.

"Kimmie, you're hopeless." Shego pulled her close, "Fine. Do it like this." They danced close in a relative slow dance.

"Shego... does this mean you forgive me?" Kim asked.

Shego smiled almost genuinely but then said, "Not by a long shot." Her grin turning almost evil. "But no worries, I've got just the thing for you to make it up to me."

* * *

"Um, why are we stopping in front of a coroner's office?" Kim asked.

"Are you sure about showing her this?" Buffy added.

"I wanted you to know what we do at night, Pumpkin." Shego explained. "I'm sure Kimmi can handle it." There was her evil smirk again.

"Don't tell me you're into necrophilia." Kim grimaced.

"No, but maybe B might." Faith laughed. Buffy glared.

"Come on." Shego said as she opened the glass doors.

* * *

"Hey, Jo, ya here?" Faith called out.

"That you, Faith?" A woman with dark hair called from her office. She had the Boston accent, telling Kim that she was a native.

"Yep. I brought Shego and Buffy along." Faith said as they stepped into the room.

"Hi!" the woman greeted. "Shego, Buffy." She nodded her head towards them.

"Hey, Jo." Shego greeted, punching the woman in the shoulder.

"Hi, Jordan." Buffy said.

"Uh, this here is Kim." Shego said.

"Jordan Cavanaugh," Jordan extended her hand.

Kim shook it, "Kim Possible."

"Is she a newbie?" Jordan asked.

"Nah, Shego just wanted to bring her along." Faith said.

Jordan quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Faith shrugged. Shego spoke, "Just bring us to the bodies."

"Uh, you guys, we're not doing anything illegal, are we?" Kim asked.

The other women laughed. "Let's just say they'll put you in the loony bin if you tell them about this." Jordan chuckled.

They walked down the hall, the silence unnerving Kim slightly. "So, uh, Jordan... are you gay, too?"

"Huh?" Jordan asked. "Oh, no. What gave you that idea?"

Kim sighed in relief. _So lesbians _aren't _taking over the world,_ she thought. Kim waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind."

"Well, don't get me wrong, I've kissed a couple of girls before but it's not for me." Jordan added.

"Still with the issues with Woody?" Buffy asked.

Jordan sighed, "Let's not talk about that."

"Maybe your issue is with wood." Faith and Shego laughed.

"Always with the innuendo with you two." Jordan remarked, shaking her head.

* * *

"So do you really want to show her this?" Jordan asked.

"She's a big girl." Shego said. "There's three of us here so she'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Jordan said as she pulled one of the bodies out of the freezer. Almost immediately the vampire barred it's fang at the group, jumping in front of Buffy thinking that she was the easiest prey. Bad choice. Buffy staked the vamp and it turned to dust.

Kim's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"That was a vampire." Shego said, as a matter-of-factly. "See how you fair with the next one. Aim for the heart, Princess." She handed Kim a stake.

"I-I..." Kim hesitated but Jordan already pulled another body out. The vampire lunged at her, and she dropped her stake which skidded across the room She punched the vampire on the face when it tried to go for her neck. The vampire staggered backwards but was soon running towards Kim. Kim back flipped out of the way and retrieved her stake. She stabbed through the vampire's undead heart as it tried to tackle her, effectively turning the creature to dust.

"Wow." Buffy and Faith commented. "She's pretty good for a human."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kim gagged, covered her mouth, and ran to the sink. She dry heaved.

"Aww, come on, Kimmie." Shego taunted. "Don't let it _eat_ you." She laughed. Kim glared at her daggers at her. Shego's look softened and she rubbed Kim's back soothingly. "All better?"

Kim nodded. She opened her mouth, "That was intense."

"Try having one jump out at you while you're walking down an alley." Jordan commented.

"What's with your hair though?" Faith asked with a laugh.

"What?" asked.

"It's all flip-y." Buffy said, "What shampoo do you use?"

Kim laughed, tension slowly leaving her body.

"You've got some nice moves though, Flippy." Faith said. "Almost makes me want to think you're an underdeveloped Slayer." Shego looked on proudly.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too" Buffy agreed, "You don't have the tingly feeling though."

"Slayer?" Kim asked.

"We're Slayers. Hot chicks with super powers. We kill vampires." Faith explained.

"Is Shego a slayer?" Kim's eyes met Shego's.

"No, but she's pretty good. 'specially when she uses her green stuff."

Shego only smirked.

* * *

Kim yawned as they walked down the street. Her first encounter with a vampire took a lot out of her. She squeaked with Shego picked her up. Shego spoke to Faith, "We're down for the count. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Faith grinned her way, "Good luck."

Shego chuckled and started walking a different direction.

"Um, Shego, why are you carrying me and where are we going?" Kim inquired.

"Because I can, and we're going to my hotel." Shego said.

"Why?"

"Kimmie, what's with all the questions? Anyway, duh, you're making it up to me." Shego purred.

Kim blushed from her neck up. "W-we can't do that! And didn't you already get your revenge with vampire sitch?"

"Do what Kimmie? You're only spending the night _sleeping_. The vampire thing was just for fun. You still have to make it up to me."

Kim sighed in defeat ('cause you know spending the night with Shego is such a punishment).

Shego walked on with her princess in her arms, ready to protect her from the monsters of the night.

* * *

A/N: Anybody recognize Jordan? Jill Henessy is hot. I'm sorry. Jill Henessy is hot. Dang, I said it again. :D

Sadly, I think this will be her only appearance in this story. :(

Jill Henessy is hot.

Anyway, didn't scan too much for errors. Tired. If you see any, tell me? Please and Thank you.


	19. Pillow Talk

A/N: I'm back. I had to work on another story for a writing contest. I wrote an alternate ending to a Poe classic. I probably won't post it here just because I don't want my friends to find me. :D Thanks for the reviews and the patience.

Somebody asked what show Jordan is from? She's from Crossing Jordan (which I don't own --just to throw that out there). I used to watch it because I loved when they role-played. Wait, that came out wrong.... Uh, they tried to re-enact crimes scene was more like it. She's a coroner. I guess it's sort of like CSI except less intense? Loved the episode where she kisses her ex's girlfriend to prove that she was okay with them dating (she worked with them so they thought it'd get awkward). She kissed both the girl and her ex but she kissed the girl for a few seconds more. Yay subtext.

On to the Kigo...

* * *

They stopped in front of a brick building with a bright sign that said "Hotel." Kim reddened and asked Shego to put her down before they went in. They walked quietly up to the second floor. Shego fished her keys out of her pocket and opened the door.

"After you," Shego said, her arm stretched out into the room.

Kim stepped in and looked around. It was a big room, its contents elegant but simple. There was a folded shirt that hung on a chair. Only a simple hairbrush occupied the desk. Loose change was scattered on one of the nightstands, and an opened closet revealed a few clothes hung neatly on wire hangers. Shego gestured for Kim to sit, and Kim sat on the queen-sized bed. Kim absently ran her hand on the comforter. She was struck by a thought, "How come this is the first time you've ever brought me to your place?" she asked Shego.

Shego shrugged, "Probably because it's not really my place, Kimmie. I'm just staying here for a bit."

"Well, why don't you get an apartment or live at the dorms instead?"

"It's more convenient this way, Princess. I got people cleaning my room whenever I ask and I don't have to worry about moving furniture. Good deal if you ask me. Besides, not a lot of people go to this hotel, so I get a little privacy." Shego didn't mention that she specifically paid the manager to keep the rooms below her, above her, and around her, vacant.

Kim fell back on the bed, her legs dangled, her arms outstretched to either side of her. "I'm so tired."

"Out of shape, Kimmie?" Shego teased.

"Yeah," Kim said, she looked at Shego, "Ever since you disappeared, things have been... boring."

Shego sat next to her, "If you want, we could spar tomorrow. Buffy and Faith could join us if you'd like." Shego combed her fingers through Kim's hair. "It could be fun." She moved Kim's arm to the red head's stomach and lied down next to the heroine. They lied there quietly, staring at the ceiling, enjoying each other's presence.

"I wouldn't, you know." Shego said out of the blue

"Wouldn't what?" Kim turned on her side to face Shego.

"Get tired or sick of you." Shego locked eyes with Kim. "I don't even know how you got the idea. I don't go out with more than one person at a time either," Shego smirked, "Guess I'm a little old-fashioned that way, Kimmie. I don't know about _you_, though."

Kim blushed, "O-of course I only go out with one person at a time!" She added, "It's kinda hard enough finding _one_ person because of my globe trotting. No one can keep up with me."

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Shego challenged.

"You can't take me!" Kim declared with a sudden burst of energy.

"Oh yeah!" Shego tickled Kim's stomach.

"Stop, stop!" Kim laughed and squirmed. Shego only straddled her for better leverage and continued to tickle her. "Stop!" Kim begged and giggled.

"Do you give up?" Shego asked.

"I give up, I give up! Uncle! Uncle!" Kim gasped. Finally, Shego relented and put her hands on her hips, "I win!" Shego sing-songed.

Kim pretended to be serious and tried to imitate Dr. Drakken, "You think you're all that!"

"And?" Shego laughed.

"And you are." Kim smiled. Kim pulled on Shego's shirt and their lips met. Softly at first, but their eagerness grew. Tentatively, Shego ran her tongue over Kim's lips. Kim parted her lips and they shared a short French kiss.

When the kiss broke, Shego asked, "Was that okay or was it too fast?"

Kim grinned and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

"Um, so can I borrow some clothes?" Kim asked after the make-out session ended.

"Aw, can't I just have you walk around naked?" Shego said.

Kim pretended she didn't hear but still blushed. Shego started going through clothes. After a while, Kim spoke, "About those clothes?" Kim was hit in the face by a large t-shirt.

"I might get cold in just these." She added, and was promptly hit in the face again—this time with rolled up socks. "Um, what about pj pants or shorts?" Shego either couldn't hear her or ignored her; Kim guessed it was the second. "Thanks," Kim grumbled.

Shego looked at her and smirked. The pale woman took off her shirt and brassiere in front of Kim. She also took off her pants, which left her in a black tanga. She peeled back the covers of her bed and Shego slid in.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Getting ready for bed, doy."

"B-but you're naked!"

"Um, no. I am clearly wearing underwear."

"Can you at least put a shirt on?"

"Nuh-uh. My place, my rules. You're lucky I'm even wearing anything."

Kim pouted. There was an earnest look on her face her lower lip jutted just so and her eyes watered slightly to make them sparkle. All in all, an irresistibly adorable ensemble.

"NOOO! PUT THE FRIGGIN' THING AWAY!" Shego groaned. "I'll put a freakin' shirt on! Just stop the pouting!"

Kim giggled. "I win," she mocked Shego.

"Just you wait, Possible, just you wait," Shego muttered begrudgingly.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change." Kim declared. "You better be dressed when I come out."

When the door closed behind Kim, Shego sarcastically mumbled to herself as she put on a t-shirt, "Wow, Shego, whipped much?"

* * *

Kim came out of the bathroom and noticed that Shego was on her side, facing away from her. Kim grinned, clearly Shego was a bad sport. Kim decided to put on a serious face anyway, "Shego?"

No response.

Kim walked up to the bed and crawled next to Shego. She poked the woman's side, "Shego?"

No response yet again. She was startled when Shego spoke, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but..." Shego turned, "All the women I've ever went out with were the ones who broke it off."

"What?" Kim asked confused as to where this was going.

"We were all in good terms and everything, but they're usually the ones the do the dumping." Shego explained. The woman sat up and opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a photo album. She handed it to Kim who flipped to the first photo. In the photo, Shego stood next to a redhead who had a green headband and had purple clothes that looked like they were from the sixties. "That's Daphne," Shego said.

"She looks like Buffy," Kim commented.

Shego laughed. "Yeah, Faith said the same thing, too! Buffy didn't want to hear any of it, though." She took a breath, "We met because her parents had connections with my family's business. She was a little spoiled Daddy's girl but we went out for a while. She was into solving mysteries and hung around with a few other hippies and a dog named, Scooby." Shego flipped to the next picture, there was a picture of Daphne with a few other people and a Great Dane. Shego pointed to a blond wearing an ascot, "That's Fred. He's a little full of it and of himself. We broke up because she fell for him. I guess they match, though. But they didn't last either. She's hanging out with those two dork," she pointed to a guy in a green shirt and to the dog, "I guess they apparently look for '_real'_ monsters. She's happy, though." Shego rolled her eyes and flipped to another page.

"I went through a phase, started dating older women,"Shego said. This picture had an older redhead in a business outfit. For some odd reason, the woman's face cannot be seen under her curly hair, perhaps the camera was out of focus. "Sara Bellum. She worked at a mayor's office. Heck, she was practically the mayor with everything she did." Shego gestured for Kim to turn the page, "She wanted to settle down and have a family. It was only convenient to marry a guy with the cutest (but weird looking) girls." The picture showed a man dressed up in a white lab coat next to three little girls, "He made them in a lab himself. They have superpowers and everything." Shego pointed to the girl in green with an angry expression on her face, "Buttercup was my favorite. Kid had spunk." Shego smiled at the photo affectionately.

"Aww," Kim cooed, "She's like a mini Shego, almost but I think the one in the blue is cuter."

"Eh, Bubbles cried to much if you ask me. Blossom was just a know-it-all."

Flip to another picture of a vivacious redhead, "She's Jessica, Jessica Rabbit now. Hot, huh? Well, she married a guy in a rabbit suit because he made her laugh. _HE MADE HER LAUGH! _Can you believe that!? Well, I guess I can't argue with that one." Shego sighed.

There was a picture of a redhead next to a blond woman, "This is Willow. She's Buffy's best friend. I met Buffy through her but Faith wasn't in the picture at the time. Willow and I went out for a few days while she was in the process of coming out. Then she met Tara so we just decided to be friends. Tara was such a sweetheart." Shego smiled sadly at the photo, "They looked so perfect together."

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Tara died. Tried protect Buffy & Co. from some psycho. Willow was so broken. Almost ended the world too."

"Huh?"

"She's a witch, and so was Tara. Anyway, Willow's moved on somewhat. She's dating another slayer, Kennedy. Annoying kid wouldn't give up on her until she caved." Shego laughed, "They're doing okay now, got married a while back. Willow's pretty lucky, yunno?" She had a far away look in her eyes.

"Shego?" Kim called Shego back to Earth.

Shego coughed and ignored the questioning look on Kim's face. She pointed to a photo of yet _another_ redhead, this one wore a green body suit, "Sam. She works for a spy organization. Left me for her blonde teammate. Something about the good guys shouldn't get it on with the bad guys. Obviously, she has not seen D.E.B.S." Shego scoffed. "We're still on good terms, though."

Flip. "Diana Lombard," Kim looked at a picture of a girl that looked around her age standing next to a blond boy, "She works for some secret organization, too. Something about weird aliens."

"Let me guess," Kim said, "She went out with that blond guy next to her."

"Eh, no. That's her step-brother. What's disturbing is she broke it off between us to date this _other_ blond guy that could almost be her step-brother's twin. But they broke up too. She's now going out with M.O.M."

"She's going out with your mother!?!" Kim's eyes bugged out.

"No, M.O.M. is some sort of code name. She's actually pretty hot herself." Shego said. She yawned and stretched, "I guess I really shouldn't tell you this stuff." She lied back down. Shego felt a hand on her cheek.

"Thank you." Kim said.

"For what?"

"For sharing this with me."

Shego grunted in reply, "Go to sleep, Kimmie." She turned to her side, facing away from Kim. Kim stared at Shego's back.

"Shego?" Kim called. Shego didn't answer. "Shego?"

"SHEGOOOO!" Kim whined, "Stop ignoring me! Why do you keep ignoring me? I know you're awake." She tugged on Shego's shoulder and forced the older woman to lie on her back.

"What is it, now, Kimmie?" Shego was exasperated.

"I... can't sleep without Pandaroo." Kim looked down.

"You're not serious are you?"

Kim raised her head a slight pout and nodded.

"Well, what to you want me to do about it?"

Kim lied down and snuggled into Shego, she wrapped her arm around Shego's stomach. "You play his stand-in."

"What???" Shego groaned, even though she already turned on her side again, this time fully facing Kim.

"Good night, Shego."

"Good night, you needy brat." Shego pulled Kim in closer.

* * *

They both woke up at roughly the same time but neither bothered to get up. Shego was on her stomach, having obviously changed positions during the night, but Kim still had an arm over her. They just stared at each other. Kim's stomach growled.

"I was waiting for you to tell me that you're hungry," Shego said in a still sleepy voice, "I was thinking that you'd use your vocal chords but the stomach growl works, too."

Kim crinkled her nose and smiled.

"Get up and we'll get something to eat." Shego said.

"Can't we just get room service?" Kim yawned. "I'm all comfy here."

"Get up, bum. We could get room service but the food sucks. I can make us something instead. They give me free reign in the kitchen."

"I don't want to get up yet." Kim buried her face in her pillow. She yelped when she fell on the floor, Shego kicked her off the bed.

"You did not just do that!" Kim was annoyed as she got up.

"I just so did!" Shego got up, raised her arms and arched her back. "Mmm, nothing like a good morning stretch, eh Pumpki---AARGH!"

Kim tackled her to the ground. Kim quickly stood up and stretched, "Oh, I agree, Shego... totally good morning stretch." She jumped when Shego tried to kick her legs from under her. Kim wagged a finger at Shego, "Tsk, tsk... Looks like _you're_ out of shape."

"Oh yeah?" Shego said.

"Yeah!" Kim declared with conviction.

"Care to explain why I have this?" Shego twirled Kim's underwear around her finger.

"SHEGO!!!" Kim blushed. She pulled her shirt down and crossed her legs. "H-how did you do that?"

"A true master reveals no secrets." Shego pretended to zip her lips and smirked.

Kim grabbed her undies from Shego, and took a few clothes from Shego's closet. She made her way to the bathroom. She muttered low enough for Shego not to hear,"I swear, you drive me crazy."

* * *

A/N: Crud, let's see... I don't own:

-Scooby-doo

-Martin Mystery

-Roger Rabbit

-Buffy (we already established that)

-The Powerpuff Girls

-Totally Spies

And hopefully I didn't forget any others. I was gonna put Scully in (from X-files) but apparently, she wasn't a "real" redhead. Dang.

Point out any mistakes? Please and thank you.


	20. Bittersweet

A/N: I do not own Kim Possible or Buffy. The mistakes, however, are really mine.

Thanks for the support.

* * *

"So where did you meet Faith?" Kim asked as she sat herself up on the counter. They were in the hotel's kitchen.

"Huh?" Shego replied absently as she looked for a pan.

"You said you met Buffy before Faith was even in the picture, so where did you meet Faith?" Kim explained.

"Uh, Oh! Yeah, we met a prison." Shego said.

"What!?" Kim gasped.

"Don't look at me like that," Shego said pointedly, "Hello! Villainess here! It's not all that unusual for me to hang out with shady characters."

"What was she in for?" Kim asked.

"Murder." Shego said, "And before you go judging her, the first time was actually an accident. They thought the guy was a vampire so she accidentally staked him."

"The first time?"

"She crossed into the bad side... temporary insanity, I tells ya."

"How do you know that?" Kim's eyebrows furrowed.

"When you love somebody, sometimes it does crazy things to your head." Shego opened the fridge.

"Who was she in love with?" Kim asked.

"Doy, Buffy, of course. She's only ever loved one person. Buffy was kind of in denial and oblivious at the time. Faith was inexperienced with the whole love deal. Things got out of hand."

Kim didn't reply.

"Listen, Kimmie, life isn't black and white. I don't believe in inherently evil and inherently good." Shego took out some cooked rice.

"Yeah, yeah... 'shades of gray', right?" Kim replied looking at what Shego was doing.

"No, I was going more for, 'life isn't black and white, it's more like a pride parade', but whatever." Shego cracked a smile as she cracked an egg.

Kim smiled back, "What are you making?"

"Garlic fried rice." Shego replied.

"Hm, I've never tried that before."

"All it is is left over rice, a couple of eggs, and some garlic." Shego said, stirring the frying pan.

"It smells good."

"It tastes even better."

* * *

_Fast forward a little..._

"Oooh, Shego, right there," Kim moaned. She was at home, lying on her stomach with Shego straddling her back.

Shego laughed as she massaged Kim's lower back. "I don't know why you keep coming when you obviously can't handle it."

For the past few weeks, Kim had been vampire hunting with Shego and the Slayers. Kim was a nimble and able fighter, but she was still a regular human being; ergo, she gets beaten up more easily and does not heal as quickly. And those vampires sure do put up a fight.

"But it's fun," Kim replied.

"You gotta quit if you can't catch up," Shego said.

"It's no big and I can SO handle it." Kim tried to cover her wince when Shego pressed on a sore spot.

"Sure, Pumpkin, it's SO not obvious when I see you limp." Shego responded dryly.

Kim's Kimminunicator beeped. Kim reached across to the coffee table.

"Hey, Mon!" Kim said as she answered her device.

"Kim! You will not believe what I am about to tell you!" Her friend chirped excitedly.

"Well, what is it?" Kim asked.

"We are doing a photo shoot there in Boston in a couple of days and one of the models specifically asked that you be one of the photographers!"

"OH MY GOSH! Really!?!" Kim would have jumped up and down if Shego wasn't on her back and if she wasn't so sore. "Wait, it's not like I've actually done anything big. Heck, my pictures haven't even been on newspapers or whatever. Why would she ask for me?"

"Well, apparently you saved her from one of your missions and she decided to look up your other expertise."

"I remember her! That's great, Monique! So when do I start?" Kim asked.

"In a few days, I'll call you back when I get all the details."

Kim said goodbye to her friend and turned to Shego grinning, "Did you hear that?"

"Sure, did Kimmie. Congratulations. Now, don't move." Shego leaned on another sore spot.

"OW!"

* * *

_At the mall the next day..._

"You don't know how happy I am that I've got a shopping buddy!" Buffy declared happily. "Faith always makes a fuss about how painful it is and Shego just doesn't appreciate my style."

"Nothing wrong with pastels." Kim defended.

"Exactly." Buffy conceded.

"So, Kim, tell me more about you." Buffy requested as they sorted through clothing.

"What do you want to know?" Kim asked.

"I dunno. How about stuff you did in high school?" Buffy suggested.

"Um, I used to be in all sorts of stuff in high school. I was the head cheerleader at my school."

"No way! You used to be a cheerleader? Me too! But that was before I moved to Sunnydale."

"So, Buff, what do you do now?" Kim asked.

"I'm a school counselor at an all-girls private school. Faith works there, too. She's head of security." Buffy laughed. She pulled out a banana yellow shirt, "What do you think?" She asked as she pressed the shirt close to her chest.

"Too bright." Kim said, "How about this one?" It was an light green shirt.

"Oh, that totally matches your eyes!"

They grinned at each other.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Faith and Buffy's..._

"So have you done it yet?" Faith asked Shego. They were in the basement practicing some moves. Faith punched and Shego ducked.

"Faith, you're such a pervert." Shego said as she did a round house.

"HAHAHA!" Faith laughed and pointed, "You haven't been getting any!"

"Oh, shut up. It's not like it's _that_ important. Besides, I still trying to not scare her off."

"She looks pretty brave to me." Faith shrugged.

Shego sighed.

"You've been going out for almost three months now. You haven't confessed your undying love have you?" Faith asked deadpanned.

"Nope."

"Chicken."

"Am not.

"Are to."

"You know what? Bite me."

"Rawr," Faith grinned and showed off her canines.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Faith! Shego! We're back!" Buffy called out as she opened the door. Kim stepped behind her with a few bags dangling from her arms.

"Where are they?" Kim asked. There was a thud in the basement as if someone heard her question.

"They're downstairs. This is not good." Buffy commented.

Sure enough, when they stepped down the basement steps, they found Shego and Faith. Both were on their backs, panting hard. Shego had a split lip and a large cut above her eyebrow. Faith's nose was bleeding and there was a nasty bruise on her cheek. The odd thing was, the duo were laughing so hard. They didn't notice Kim and Buffy.

"FAITH!!!" Buffy yelled.

"Hey, B," Faith said as she tried to get up. She swayed a little before she limped towards Buffy. She tried giving her fiancée a kiss but Buffy pulled away angrily and punched her in the arm. "Ow!"

"Faith, what did I tell you before we left?" Buffy asked Faith as she tapped her foot.

"Uh, I dunno, B," Faith said, "Why don't you remind me?"

Buffy growled, "I told you not to make a mess! Look at this place!" The punching bag was ripped, the sand was all over the floor. Some of the weight lifting equipments were overturned. A wall had several dents on it.

"We'll clean it," Faith said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're on your own, Lehane." Shego said as she got up and walked towards Kim. Faith was about to protest but Shego ignored her. "Let's go, Kimmie." She pulled the redhead to her and sauntered up the steps. "Have fun, Faith." Shego chuckled. Buffy was still yelling at Faith.

* * *

"Shego, you're hurt," Kim touched Shego's lip gently. Shego kissed her fingers subtly. "It's fine," Shego replied as Kim fussed over her.

"No, let me clean it." Kim insisted. The redhead stalked to Buffy's bathroom and left Shego to sit by the kitchen table. She came back carrying the first aid kit. Setting it on the table, Kim pulled out cotton balls and a bottle of Isopropyl alcohol.

"That's going to sting," Shego stated.

"You can take a punch from Faith but cringe away from antiseptic?" Kim laughed.

Shego looked offended, "No, I just said that it was going to sting."

"Hush," Kim commanded. She soaked one of the cotton balls with the alcohol and dabbed it on Shego's eyebrow. Shego winced and sucked her breath in.

"Aw, you poor baby," Kim cooed jokingly. Shego tried to glare but found that it made her eyebrow sting more. Kim put on a band-aid and kissed her brow. "Better?" Kim asked her.

"What about the cut on my lip?" Shego pointed to her mouth. Kim patted Shego's lips with another cotton ball carefully, just to clean the blood off, and then gave Shego a kiss. They broke apart and just stared at each other.

"I think I bit my tongue when Faith punched me," Shego said and leaned in to kiss Kim again.

Kim rolled her eyes and pushed Shego's face away.

They both laughed but stopped. Something went thump right below them.

"I think we should go save Faith now," Kim suggested.

"Um, actually, I think that's our cue to leave." Shego rose and covered Kim's ears just as Buffy yelled Faith's name in a... less "angry" tone. More thumping could be heard.

* * *

_At Kim's pad..._

"Here, for you," Kim blushed as she pulled out a box of chocolates from one of her shopping bags and handed it to Shego who sat next to her on the bed.

"What are these for?" Shego asked, taking the box anyway.

"I just said they were for you," Kim giggled shyly.

"No, I mean, what's the occasion?" Shego asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you something. Since you always give me flowers, I thought I'd give you the next best cliché: chocolates," Kim said.

"No jewelry?" Shego pretended to be indignant. "You're cheap."

"Hey!" Kim pushed her.

"Just pulling your leg, Kimmie." Shego smirked and opened the box.

"I figured that you'd be a dark chocolate kind of girl," Kim said.

"Hm," Shego made a sound, "Want one?" She took a piece of chocolate and offered it to Kim.

"Please and thank you," Kim said. She opened her mouth slightly as Shego fed her the chocolate. It was Shego's turn to blush.

"Eat one, too," Kim said and then fed her.

"This is pretty good," Shego said as she chewed thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. She stopped to think for a moment and then asked Shego, "Do you think I'll do okay tomorrow?" She was referring to the photo shoot.

"Are you worried?" Shego asked and Kim nodded.

"You'll do fine." Shego said as kissed Kim's temple. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

As Shego walked out of Kim's apartment building, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Shego answered, "Oh! Cookie! How are you, Sweetie?"

The voice on the other end said something and Shego replied, "Really? That's great!...We'll have to catch up. I want to introduce you someone, yeah... Take care, Cookie. Alright, I love you, too."

* * *

_Somewhere across the Atlantic..._

"Oh, Rufus, I can't wait to see the look on Kim's face when we see her! Booyah!"

"Excuse me, sir, the other passengers are trying to sleep." The stewardess asked, looking at the blond boy seemingly talking to no one.

"Oh, sorry." He turned to whisper to his pocket when the flight attendant walked away, "That was a close one, buddy."

His pocket chirped in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I skipped around a lot during this chapter. Please point out any errors? Though if it's grammatical, I'll probably jut scratch my head in confusion. Maybe I should ask Santa for a grammar book or something.


	21. We've Hit a Snag

A/N: Typed this up real quick. Mistakes? Yep, mine.

* * *

"I want to try something. Can you try sitting by that window over there?" Kim asked a model. "Please and thank you!"

A tall brunette model giggled, "Kim, you are too cute."

The models found Kim's little catch phrases amusing. They were all relaxed and somewhat casual which helped Kim relax a little herself. Kim clicked her camera, "Perfect. This will look spankin', you guys."

The models laughed again and Kim grinned.

"Break time, ladies!" Monique called. She carried a tray of sandwiches which the lanky women attacked as soon as she finished speaking (so much for stereotyping).

"Hey, Mon, got any left?" Kim asked.

"Uh, sorry, girlfriend. The amazons ate them all." Monique looked apologetic.

"No big," Kim waved her hand dismissively, "I'll just look for a vending machine or something."

Monique apologized again, "Sorry."

"It's fine... but when do I meet the model that requested me?" Kim asked.

"Well, my boss said she'll show up tomorrow or something. She had to meet with a friend."

Kim nodded and gave her friend a smile. She placed her camera back into its case and walked around in search for a vending machine.

"KP!" Someone yelled behind her.

"Ron?" Kim turned, "RON!" She ran to hug her best boy friend. "This is so awesome! When you'd get here?"

"Just a couple of hours ago," Ron returned her hug. "We decided to visit. We already saw Monique, she said you'd be around here."

"Where's Rufus and Yori?" Kim asked.

"Hello, Kim-chan!" Yori said as she walked up behind Ron, Rufus on her shoulder.

"Yori!" Kim tried to untangle herself from Ron to give Yori a hug but hit a snag, literally. Kim's belt and Ron's belt seemed to somehow lock into each other as they tried to pull apart. The Ron Factor strikes again. Kim tried to figure how to free herself.

"We're stuck." Ron stated. No dip, Sherlock.

Yori laughed behind her hand, "Ah, Ron-kun, you and your American humor. Rufus wants to get something to eat. I am hungry as well. We shall leave you two to catch up."

Kim struggled and reached into her pocket for her wallet, "Get something for all of us, it's my treat. We'll just wait for you here because this might take a while." She handed Yori a few bills.

"Kim-chan, I couldn't possibly--"

"It is my treat, Yori." Kim said. Yori was about to say no. "It is my treat, Yori. There, I said it a third time (18). You can not refuse," Kim smirked.

Yori walked away, still highly amused.

* * *

"Alright, Cookie, I'm picking her up right now. It's around lunch time anyway," Shego clicked her phone shut. She allowed herself a small smile as she though of her princess and went to look for the red head. She spotted a Japanese woman feeding bills into an M&M's vending machine while seemingly talking to no one.

"Yori?" Shego asked.

"Go-sama?" Yori turned and bowed.

"It is you! What are you doing here?" Shego asked.

"We are visiting a friend." Yori stated.

"'We'?" Shego raised an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend and I," Yori beamed.

"Really? So you did take my advice," Shego chuckled.

"Oh, yes, Go-sama. It worked well." Yori asked, "In fact, we are going to see his parents after we see his friend to tell that that we are..."

* * *

"Engaged? Ron, that's great!" Kim said as she hugged her long-time friend and one-time boyfriend.

"Well, I figured this was a good time as any to tell you. Seeing as neither of us can run away." Ron grinned uneasily. They were still stuck and it was getting awkward fast.

"No really, Ron. I'm happy for you. When are you going gonna tie the knot?" Kim asked.

"Not for a while. I want to finish culinary school first and Yori is still too busy with training." Ron explained. They shifted awkwardly.

"Well, Ron, I've gotta tell you something, too." Kim said, "I've been seeing someone."

"Booyah!" Ron smiled genuinely, "When do we meet him?"  
"Actually that's the thing..." Kim began, "Ron, you've always been there for me and all... Please don't be upset but I've been going out with..." Kim tried to pull them apart again, stretching her arms on Ron shoulders and using them as leverage.

"WHAT THE--? KIM!? BUFFOON?!" Shego yelled. A bewildered Yori looked on and a sleepy Rufus came out of her pocket, rubbing his eyes. From an outsider's view, Kim and Ron's position looked rather compromising. They were wrapped around each other and practically looked like they were humping in public.

"You know what? Forget this." Shego turned sharply on her heels and walked away quickly before Kim could open her mouth.

"Kim! Go after her!" Ron was the first to react.

Kim woke up from her daze and torn away from Ron. His pants got ripped off, too.

"Oh, come on!" Ron whined. He looked at Yori, "We did bring a few spares in the car, right?"

Kim successfully disentangled Ron's ruined pants and was already out the door.

* * *

"Shego!" Kim called out as she ran, "Stop! It's all a--"

Shego stopped but did not turn, "All a what Kimmie? A misunderstanding?" They both stood still. "Well, it is a misunderstanding, Possible. I assumed that this was more to you than a little college experiment. You know what they say about assuming, right?" Shego started walking again.

"Shego, please--"

Shego turned this time with a smile on her face. Kim shivered at the coldness in her eyes. "What?"

"I-- I," Kim tried to back off as Shego stalked towards her.

"Give us a kiss," Shego pulled her into a rough, painful lip-lock.

_Of all things, why isn't she lighting up her plasma and punching me? _Kim had to close her eyes. There was definitely something wrong. The pressure on her mouth disappeared and, when she opened her eyes, so did Shego.

"SHEGO!!!" Kim yelled but knew Shego was gone.

* * *

"Faith! Faith!" Somebody pounded through the apartment door.

"Alright, alright! I'm comin'! Keep yer pants on!" Faith grumbled as she dragged her feet to the door She opened the door to a disheveled looking Kim on the verge of tears.

"What happened to your lip?" Faith asked. Kim's lip looked a little bruised. Kim wiped her lip. Black lipstick.

"F-Faith, Shego's gone," Kim cried. Faith led her in.

"Buffy!" Faith called to her fiancée.

"Whoa, Flippy, what do you mean gone?" Faith asked suddenly nervous. Gone in their little group usually meant the dead kind.

"Gone?" Buffy echoed as she stepped into the living room.

Buffy immediately went into "Buffy-mode" when she saw Kim in tears. "What's wrong?"

Kim told them the events of that morning.

"... And now, I don't know where she is." Kim sniffled. "Please, do you know where she is?"

Faith face was clouded with a frown. "I think I might, Flippy."

"You do?" Buffy asked. _Well, Faith does know Shego very well._

"She's going to the First," Faith stated.

Kim caught the panicked look on Buffy's face.

"The First?" Kim asked Faith.

"Her first girlfriend. Well, her first _everything, _practically. She's in town today. It's wicked likely that Fuego went to her." Faith said.

"Do you know where she's staying?" Kim asked anxiously.

"Sorry, Flippy, I have no idea," Faith said.

"Wait! We could ask Willow to track her," Buffy suggested.

"Willow? As in ex-girlfriend Willow?" Kim asked, "Wouldn't that just complicate this even more?"

"She's right, B. 'Sides, Red might turn her into a frog or something for upsetting Shego." Faith said. "No can do, Flippy."

"Wade!" Kim jumped up.

"What?" Buffy and Faith asked, dumbfounded.

"I know someone who can help me find her. No time to explain." Kim ran out the door.

Buffy punched Faith in the arm. "Geez, B, what's with the domestic abuse this time?"

"Why did you call her the First?" Buffy said, "I almost had a heart attack. Don't compare people to Evil incarnate."

"Well, B, I'm pretty sure this 'First' will give Kim just as much of a hard time."

* * *

A redhead stood by her hotel door. Sighing slightly, she opened the door to find Shego about to knock.

"Cookie!" Shego immediately buried her face into the woman's shoulder. The woman held her close, waiting for Shego to calm down a little, and pulled them on the bed. Finally, Shego pulled away with tears on her cheeks. Cookie was shocked, she had never seen Shego cry since...

"Shhh," the redhead rocked Shego slightly and wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

"Kim is the... Kim..." Shego managed through her tears. She pulled her friend's hands away from her face and angrily tried to wipe her tear away herself. The redhead was pained to see her friend so vulnerable.

"Kim is the what, Xiao-Xia (19)? the redhead asked.

Shego narrowed her eyes and whispered with deadly conviction, "Kim Possible is the last girl I'll ever fall in love with."

* * *

A/N: Do you think I should stop here and then just write a sequel or should I just keep going with the original plan (which also eventually leads to a sequel)? I think I'll just continue this for now but I dunno. It'd look okay to stop here. Okay, yeah, that was pointless.

So we finally get the title, huh?

(18) - My best friend is Chinese. Whenever I want to give her something, she always refuses. She told me that it's customary to reject a gift at least 3 times before finally accepting. Yori is not Chinese but the Japanese seem to adopt this practice, too. Anyway it's also annoying the other way around. When I tell my friend I don't want something, she just keeps bugging me until I finally relent and accept. Geez.

(19) - That's right. In my story, Shego's real name is Xiao-Xia. It's Chinese so her full name is Go Xiao-Xia (Go Shee-ow-Shee-ah). If you rearrange it the Western way, it's Xiao-Xia Go which is _really_ close to the Shego. Get it? If you're curious, "Xaio" means "little" and "Xia" means "glow of the sunrise"; together it's "little glow of the sunrise". It works. I love . Now, I typed Xiao-Xia randomly on the search bar (to double check the name meaning) and there actually is a real person with this name on facebook. I didn't even type in "Go" but the second one on the list is this real person named Go Xiao-Xia. I have no idea who he/she is so don't be stalkers. It's all just weird creepy coincidence that will now make me paranoid. Go collective unconcious!

Really, there are just days when I am convinced that there's someone playing some cosmic joke on me.


	22. Seeing Red

A/N: Two words: Not Mine.

Thanks for the reviews. I'm once again asking if you could please point out errors. Much obliged. I'm definitely getting a grammar and a punctuation book for Christmas. "Eat shoots and leaves" is good, right? I don't know what good grammar books are out there though. "English grammar for Dummies" could work.

* * *

The Kimmunicator beeped. Ron's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim?" Ron said hesitantly.

"Ron, I'm sorry but not now. I need to find Shego." Kim said.

"It's Shego, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"What?" Kim asked, a little overwhelmed with all the things she had to focus on.

"You were about to tell me who you've been dating... It's Shego isn't it?" Ron repeated.

"Ron... I..." Kim didn't know what to say. She had possibly lost Shego and now she was about to lose her best friend.

"If she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you, too." Ron said.

"You're not freaking out?" Kim asked.

"I'm not really surprised. You've spent more time straddling each other than actually trading punches. Besides, the poster in your locker from when we were in high school was a _teeny weeny_ hint. It's no big, KP. Kinda insulting my manhood but I'll just look at my Bar Mitzvah certificate." Ron gave her a qoofy grin but seriously said, "It doesn't change anything about the KP I've known since preschool."

"T-thanks, Ron." Kim began to cry. Kim couldn't believe how much Ron had matured between the time they've spent away from each other. It made her a little sad but she also felt immensely proud of him.

* * *

The redhead sighed again and opened her door. Kim Possible fell into the other redhead's hotel suite.

Kim straightened herself up and looked toward her host, "Lynn Love?"

The French supermodel chuckled, "How are you Mizz Pozzible? So wonderful for you to _drop_ by."

"I'm looking for someone." Kim sighed. She reckoned she looked like a mess, ripped clothes and dirt on her tear streaked face. Wade had checked all the traffic cameras to find Shego and it lead Kim to this hotel. The manager said that a green hued woman had walked in half an hour ago, visibly upset, to the suite that Kim now stood in.

"I believe that," Lynn said with her thick French accent, "she is over there." She pointed towards a lump under the covers. The lump didn't move. Lynn pressed a finger to her lips. "She's sleeping."

"What?" Kim's eyebrows furrowed.

"Tea?" Lynn smiled mischievously. Kim got the idea.

* * *

"I did not know it possible to be impossibly locked on somebody else's belt buckle." Lynn began. "You have a very interesting friend, Mizz Possible." She handed Kim a box of tissues which the younger girl accepted gratefully.

"Please, call me Kim. But how did you---?" Kim asked. How did Lynn know what happened? She hasn't even said anything yet. She doubted that Shego told Lynn since Shego was the one who got the wrong idea in the first place.

"We had a play date. I was walking back to the yard after getting myself some juice." Lynn was lost in the memories. "Shego and her brothers were playing a few yards away. Everything happened so fast. One minute we were all watching this multicolored rock fall from the sky and the next thing I remember was watching Shego sleep next to me at the hospital's burn unit."

"Days later, they started to change color and gain powers. I got a multicolored scar in a place that I will _not _mention," Lynn laughed. "But I got some powers, too. For example, I can read your mind if I so wanted."

Kim looked disturbed at the thought.

"_Trop mignon_, Kim." Lynn laughed harder, "I wouldn't just read your mind on impulse --that would be rude."

"Then how did you know?" Kim asked.

"I get visions. Usually I see things in the future but once in a while, I see things as they happen." Kim looked at awe but Lynn dismissively said, "It comes and it goes. Though, I think it was pure instinct when I said that you were just Xiao-Xia's type."

"Xiao-Xia?" Kim asked.

"It's Shego's real name." Lynn said, "But wouldn't you already know that being her girlfriend?"

"I-I'm not her girlfriend. We're still in the dating stage." Kim said. "Or, at least, we _were_." She added sadly.

Lynn pursed her lips, "You have to understand, she has just been disappointed so many times that she simply assumes the worst. She'll come around once you have a chance to talk."

The sat quietly and watched Shego sleep.

"I should call and tell them that you can not return for the afternoon shoot today." Lynn said. "There are things you need to settle with Shego."

Kim nodded.

"I like you, Kim, and I trust that you will take care of her. She is my dearest friend." Lynn said. "Should you deliberately hurt her, well, I can not be held accountable for my actions."

"May I ask why you guys broke up?" Kim asked.

Lynn smiled. "We loved each other but not as lovers. It didn't feel... how do I say this... 'right'?"

"'Right'?" Kim asked.

Lynn blushed. "I suppose it is silly but... I have this notion that there's somebody out there just for me. Everything would simply... fall into place when I finally meet this person."

"Like you'll just know..." Kim echoed, as if she's heard this speech before.

"Precisely." Lynn said.

* * *

They sat in silence inside Lynn's car. Kim sat on the back seat, with the sleeping Shego's head on her lap. Kim caressed the sleeping woman's cheek with her thumb as she frowned. She desperately wanted things to work out. She looked up at the rear view mirror, Lynn gave her a comforting smile. Kim returned the smile weakly but felt slightly better.

* * *

The arrived in front of Kim's apartment. Lynn opened the door and gently carried Shego. Kim got out of the other door and rant to help Lynn.

"How long is the drug doing to last?" Kim asked.

"She will wake up in an hour or so." Lynn replied.

They walked up the stairs to Kim's floor, Lynn effortlessly carried Shego. They found Alice sitting nervously by Kim's door. The girl stood up quickly.

"Kim!" Alice called. "Ron and Monique called and-and I brought ice cream?" she said helplessly. "They weren't all melted but I've been waiting here for a bit so they're like slushies now." She held up a bag with two gallons of ice cream.

Kim smiled. "Thanks, Alice. But rain check?" She turned and pointed to Lynn and Shego. "I still have to have a talk with Shego."

Alice didn't look like she paid attention to the last few words that escaped Kim's mouth. The girl had her attention focused on the other redhead. They both stared at each other intensely. Kim watched the exchange and felt a tension in the air.

"Um." Kim didn't know what to say. It was intense.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "Maybe we should all get inside?"

Lynn and Alice broke their staring contest and watched as Kim opened the door. Lynn set Shego on the bed gently. Shego mumbled something and turned on her side. The others chuckled. Kim finally took the time to introduce Alice and Lynn to each other. Kim noted that Alice was being unusually shy.

"I guess I should leave you to your talk now." Alice said bashfully stepping back towards the door.

"I should leave as well." Lynn said, a little too quickly.

"So...would you like some ice cream?" Alice asked. "I mean, if you don't have any plans or anything..."

"That would be lovely."Lynn replied walking towards Alice. "What flavor do you have?"

Kim felt a little left out of the conversation but was silently laughing at the exchange. She led them out the door.

Alice gave Kim a hug. "Hope it works out, Kim. Good luck."

Kim replied in her ear, "I'd say good luck to you, too, but seems that you don't need any." Alice laughed nervously and pulled away.

Lynn gave Kim pecks on each cheek, and squeezed her hand. "It will be fine." She gave Kim a knowing look.

Kim watched as the pair descended down the steps and then quietly stepped in her apartment and sighed. She crawled on her bed and spooned Shego from behind. She just wanted to lie there feeling Shego's presence but soon she also drifted to sleep.

* * *

Shego tried to leave quietly without Kim waking.

"Don't leave," a quiet voice called her just as she was about to touch the door knob. Shego took a deep breath but didn't turn around.

"Can you at least let me explain?" Kim said as she sat up. For some reason, she felt like pulling the sheets around her. She shook the thoughts away.

"Explain what, Kimmie? That you and Ron got back together and that you're oh-so-sorry that you've changed your mind about playing gay?" Shego sneered.

"You know that's not true!" Kim defended.

"So you're not sorry for breaking my heart then!" Shego yelled.

"No! It's not that! Shego, I'm not with Ron. We haven't been together for two years!" Kim said.

"But you wish you were." Shego said bitterly reaching for the door knob once more.

"No, I don't Shego. He's like a brother to me and that's all he'll ever be."

"What about this afternoon then?" Shego asked angrily.

"You know how clumsy he is. We got stuck together and we were trying to pull apart." Kim stood up and walked a few steps behind Shego. "His girlfriend was right there when it happened."

"Girlfriend?" Shego's face clouded with irritation and confusion.

"He's with Yori now. He told me that they got engaged.... I told his I was happy for him. And you know what?" Kim said, tears in her eyes. "I really was."

"Then he called me when I was looking for you. He knows that I'm with you." Kim sniffed. "That I was with you."

"Please, Shego, don't leave me." Kim whimpered pitifully.

"I can't." Shego choked. "We don't even trust each other. How is this going to work out?" She gasped when she felt Kim's arms around her. She didn't even notice the other girl had walked closer toward her.

"I thought that nothing could possibly ever work out after Ron and I broke it off. I mean, best friends since forever equals being together forever, right? Who could possibly be anymore perfect for the relationship than the perfect guy?" Kim whispered into Shego's neck.

Shego scoffed. "Perfect in your warped opinion at least."

Kim laughed quietly but continued to say seriously, "You're the least likeliest person I'd ever find myself with and, even if we're in the 21st century, this isn't your conventional relationship. I thought, maybe, if perfect didn't work... being with you might."

"You really are stuck in a warped fantasy." Shego mocked. "How do you figure the Buffoon is perfect and I'm not."

Kim slapped her in the arm playfully. "Taking page off Buffy's book now, huh?" Shego asked.

"I'm trying to be serious here and you keep giving sarcastic comments that make me laugh." Kim scowled.

"I'm not into this much drama, Princess." Shego said. "It cramps my style."

Kim chuckled and wiped the remainder of tears away. "Are we going to be alright?"

"Honestly?" Shego looked into her eyes. "I don't know."

* * *

A/N: I like reading angsty stuff. I doesn't mean I like or am even capable of writing it.

Anyway I didn't want to leave it on a depressing note but you really can't expect everything to just be hunky dory... They really had it coming, I tells ya! I had to write this to get things to move along. Heck, I really want to work on other stories. I'll probably be stuck in this story for another ten chapters or something though. I

So... about Lynn and Alice, huh? I've planned that for a while but I won't expound on it. I already have fuffy and kigo to worry about.


	23. Lovesick Again

A/N: Don't own anything. Not making a profit. Blah Blah Blah.

Sorry, I haven't updated. I got preoccupied with the holidays, plus I have writer's block. Thanks for the support.

I jumped around during this chapter again. Feel free to complain.

* * *

Kim moped. In fact, she had been moping all week. She and Shego continued their talk and Shego suggested some time apart. No phone calls, no lunch dates, no flowers. Nothing. Kim was experiencing withdrawal symptoms.

Kim managed to keep a hold of herself just enough to finish the photo shoot. Ron and Yori had left a couple of days ago with sympathetic looks. Apparently, Shego unwittingly set Yori and Ron up up by offering Yori the advice: "The way to a man's stomach is his heart." It applied perfectly to Ron who, not only loved to cook, but eat as well. Kim gave the couple a hug and a kiss for Rufus and sent them on their way trying to convince them that she would be fine.

Alice, too, tried to help. Kim knew, though, that there was something else going on with her friend -namely, Lynn Love- and didn't want to bother her further. She did finally accept the offer of ice cream and the comforting friend but it wasn't frozen dessert she wanted. Kim needed her Shego.

Kim nibbled on her lunch, not really having much of an appetite. Alice glanced at her occasionally, she even opened her mouth as if about to speak but in the end chose not to say anything.

A frat boy interrupted them. Kim recognized him as that boy she had eyed months before. Before Shego. Shego. Kim shook her head before thoughts got depressing.

"Hey, Kim." The frat boy greeted. "Remember me? Kevin?"

"Oh, hi, Kevin." Kim smiled civilly.

"Listen, we're having a party this weekend. How about you and your girl come?" He asked.

"Um... We're kind of having a time out right now." Kim explained.

"Aww, that sucks. You're still invited to come if you want to?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I don't think that's--" Alice began to interject.

"I'd love to go." Kim said. Alice looked at Kim as if the other girl had grown a second head. Kim could care less. Anything to distract her from thoughts of Sh--tuff. Yeah. That's right. Shtuff.

* * *

Shego had a sense of déjà vu as she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She was lying on her bed in the old mountainside lair. The place looked a little more like home after Shego brought in new furniture and cleaned up the mess but right now, her mind was elsewhere. In the background, the speakers were blaring out a song.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of her cellphone. Crud. She turned the speakers down and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Shego forced a grin before she answered.

"Don't 'Hello' me, Fuego! WHERE ARE YOU?" Faith bellowed.

Shego shifted and groaned.. "Nice to hear from you, too, Faith."

"Tell me, how bad is it?" Faith asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shego denied childishly.

"Don't lie to me, I'm hearing Barry Manilow!" Faith declared.

Sure enough, the lyrics, "Can't smile without you," floated by Shego's ear (20).

Shego sighed. "Alright, alright. I almost brought out the Carpenters. Leave me alone."

"I'll do that but do you really want Buffy on the phone?"

"Um, no. Not really." Shego scowled.

"Good. Now let's talk about how stupid you are..."

* * *

The weekend had arrived and Kim decided to stop by her friend's home before she went to the party.

"Kim, please, I am begging you. Don't go." Alice implored.

"Alice, you're the one who told me to stop moping. Well, I think this party is a good distraction from all the moping." Kim said.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Alice said.

"Oh, come on. I'll be fine."

Alice looked at her skeptically.

"If I don't return at 2300 hours. Call for backup." Kim joked.

"You better check in every hour." Alice ordered with a small smile.

Kim mock saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

"Kiiiim," Alice whined, "I'm serious."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay, Alice." Kim said sincerely. She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. She stopped and turned slightly. "Say hi to Lynn for me." She giggled when Alice sputtered.

Minutes later, Lynn walked through the door.

"_Mon petit chou_." Lynn drawled in her thick accent and gave Alice kisses on each cheek then on her lips. Alice laughed and kissed her back.

"I just saw Kim." Lynn said.

Alice pouted, "Yeah, she's off to a party."

"Worried?" Lynn asked, sensing some discomfort.

Alice nodded. "My best friend-senses are tingling."

Lynn looked at her amused. "I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"She hasn't gone to a single party ever since freshman year. She's usually busy studying or saving the world! She's too prude to go to parties because she's 'underage'! This is so unlike her!" Alice babbled.

"Deep breaths, _cher_." Lynn said in mirth.

* * *

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" People cheered all around. Kim wondered if this really was a bad idea.

"Hey, Kim!" Kevin yelled over the music. He introduced her to people briefly, and Kim smiled and nodded out of politeness then she was handed a beer can out of nowhere.

As she toyed with the beer can's tab, Kim thought, "What was I thinking?"

* * *

Kim called Alice two hours later.

"Alice," Kim slurred, "I don't feel too well."

"Hang on, Kim. I'm coming." Alice said, ending the call and getting up. She looked at Lynn who was now also on the phone saying something in French to whoever it was on the other line. The French woman handed Alice the phone.

"Tell me where she is, right now!" Alice cringed, it was Shego. She quickly told the other woman the address telling her to meet her there.

"No, you stay there. I'll get her. This could get violent." Shego said.

* * *

"Shego, calm down or you'll break my baby." Faith pleaded as Shego gripped the steering wheel of Faith's car. Shego grunted, focused on driving like a madman.

"B, tell her to calm down." Faith begged her girl.

"I dunno, Fai. If she breaks your 'baby' then I don't have to share you." Buffy quipped.

"Please, Buffy, baby, please" Faith asked desperately, "I'll do anything."

Buffy had a strange glint in her eye.

"Shego." Buffy commanded firmly. Shego didn't respond. Buffy slapped her slayer-style.

Shego stomped on the breaks. "What?"

"Let Faith drive."

"Buffy, no, I---"

Buffy pointed at her own face. "Do you see the resolve face? The longer you argue, the longer it takes to get to Kim. Now, let Faith drive. She probably knows some shortcuts anyway."

Faith was relieved. Buffy turned to her. "Remember our deal... or else."

* * *

They stormed through the front door of the frat house. Shego rolled her eyes. Most people were already passed out drunk while others were daring each other to chug kegs, there were others still making out heavily by some random corner. Faith eyed the beer while Buffy narrowed her eyes. One drunken girl got a little too close to Faith so Buffy immediately possessively grabbed her girlfriend. Faith just grinned smugly.

Shego saw one boy pouring something into a beer car. Her eyes followed him as he walked towards... Kim! The redhead sat half-asleep on a chair looking like a wilted flower. She looked rather pale, too. Shego's eyes were ablaze, mirroring her inner rage.

"What did you do!?!" Shego picked the boy up by his collar and was about to smash his face in. Kevin was too afraid to wiggle away, he was still holding unto the laced beer.

"Shego..." Kim groaned, it was difficult to even open her eyes.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Kevin whimpered. Shego's eyes burned him. "Okay! Okay! I put something in her drink to loosen her up a little but she hasn't even sipped this one yet!"

"Did you give her anything else?" Shego shook him causing some of the beer to spill.

"N-no. I swear, man." Shego promptly dropped him and he crumpled to the floor.

"Faith," Shego called to her friend. "Watch this one." Faith cracked her knuckles and gave Kevin her best psycho smile. She was a little out of practice but Kevin peed himself in fear anyway.

* * *

"Princess?" Shego patted Kim's cheek to rouse her.

"Shego?" Kim opened her eyes a litte, "I don't feel so well."

Shego placed a hand over Kim's forehead. "You're burning up." Buffy crouched by their side looking equally worried. "Let's take her to the bathroom."

Shego picked Kim up and they looked for the nearest bathroom, trying not to trip on the passed out bodies. The finally found one that wasn't occupied. Buffy walked to the sink, pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and ran the piece of cloth under cold water. Handing it to Shego, the other woman used it to wipe Kim's face.

"Kimmie?" Shego called her again. Kim blinked and looked at her blankly as if she wasn't really there. Kim doubled over and threw up, narrowly missing the two other women.

Shego hissed. "That's it! I'm taking you to the hospital." She turned to Buffy. "Call the cops, we'll leave asap."

* * *

The cops came after a "neighbor" called reporting that the frat house next door was having a party that involved drugs and under-aged drinking. Shego, Kim, and the Slayers were already in the car by the time the cops arrived.

* * *

"I hate hospitals." Faith muttered. Buffy and Shego nodded their agreement. They walked into the emergency room with Shego carrying Kim. Luckily, it was a slow night even for a weekend. One of the nurses, an elderly woman who looked like the grandmother type approached them.

"What happened?" the nurse questioned. She motioned towards one of the orderlies and the moved Kim to a bed.

"Went to a party." Shego replied. "Some frat boy slipped something in her drink. She's kinda feverish and she threw up."  
"Do you know what he gave her?" The staff asked them. Shego didn't know. She felt stupid for not finding out.

"He said it was Roofies." Faith offered and Shego gave her a grateful glance. They were then ushered to wait outside while the nurses took samples and ran some tests.

* * *

Shego waited anxiously for the results. The Slayers sat across from her, Buffy had her head on Faith's shoulder and their fingers were enterwined. Finally, the old nurse walked towards them. Shego stood up.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news," the nurse said. She smiled which calmed Shego's nerves a little. The worried woman signaled for the nurse to continue. "She's not drugged," Shego sighed in relief, "but she's got fever. 102. Nothing too serious... she's got the stomach flu which will explain the vomiting."

"Can she still go home then?" Shego asked.

"Yes, but if her temperature gets close to 105, bring her here immediately just in case. Give her some fluids after a couple more hours. Nothing solid until this time tomorrow unless she feels well enough. And of course, she'll need lots of rest."

* * *

"You sure you can handle her?" Alice asked. She came to Kim's appartment when Shego called to tell her that Kim had the stomach flu. Lynn stood next to her.

"Doy. It's not neurosurgery. I'm sure I can manage." Shego replied as she lied Kim down on the bed.

"Who's going to change her clothes?" Buffy asked pointing to Kim. Faith smirked at Shego who returned the look with an annoyed scoff.

"I'll do it." Alice volunteered. "It's the least I can do after letting her go to that stupid party tonight." She looked around for any opposition and found none (except for a slightly twitching Shego). Buffy and Faith excused themselves for patrol (yeah right, Shego figured it had something to do with their "deal" earlier), and Lynn left to start the car. Alice finished dressing Kim in a loose t-shirt and pj bottoms. Shego helped tuck the ill girl in.

"Here," Alice handed Shego a wet washcloth.

"What's this for?" The pale woman asked.

"I'm going now. You have to wipe her. She still smells a little like throw up and plus it'll help with the fever." Alice said. "Wipe her entire body then get another washcloth for her forehead."

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun." Alice teased as she stepped out the door. She knew Shego wouldn't take advantage. Too much.

* * *

Shego dabbed the cloth around Kim's face again before folding it and putting it on Kim's forehead. She had already tucked the redhead in bed. She then took Kim's Kimmunicator and scrolled through the names on the contact list. She disabled the video feed but pressed call when it stopped on "Mom."

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Dr. Mrs. Possible?" Shego asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Um, I'm Kim's friend." Shego said.

"Is there anything wrong with my daughter?" Ann Possible asked because someone else was using her daughter's Kimmunicator –it could only mean something's wrong.

"Um, yes, actually... She has a stomach bug."

"Oh, dear." Ann Possible was in "mom" mode. "How bad is it? Is she awake? Did you check her temperature?"

"Well, she has a bit of a fever and is kind of out of it at the moment but I'm taking care of her. I assure you that she's in good hands."

Ann exhaled on the other end on the line. "I'm sure you'll take care of her. She's a good judge of character. I can't help but worry anyway, though."

"That's why I'm calling. Err, not to worry you but to see if there's anything specific I should do. We already brought her the hospital and they said it was just the stomach flu."

"Kimmie's dead to the world when she's sick. She'll need her Pandaroo, though."

"Is that all?"

"Other than the other obvious things? Yes. Please take care of her."

"I will, Dr. Mrs. Possible."

"Thank you...uh. I'm sorry, I seem to have missed your name?"

"It's She---ila... Yeah. My name is Sheila." Shego almost slipped.

"Well, thank you, Sheila."

They said their goodbyes and their call ended. Kim stirred as Shego looked for Pandaroo.

"Hello, there," Shego mouthed to the Cuddle Buddy. His plastic eyes seemed to look at her accusingly, she glared back. She placed the toy next to Kim.

"Mommy, Wade called, I have to go save the world." Kim whined, half asleep.

"Uh..." Shego was a little lost. "Kimmie, it's bed time. You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Ooh, okay," Kim said sleepily. "Mommy?"

Shego sighed. This was too creepy. "Yes, Kimmie?"

"Sing me a song."

"Kimmie, you really need to rest."

Kim pathetically tried to open her eyes and used a full-on pout. "Please and thank you?"

Shego inhaled deeply. "Okay, Possible, this is only 'cause your sick and somewhat delusional, okay?" Kim murmured something incoherent and snuggled into Shego.

She began to sing quietly while doing something she loved the most: running her fingers through Kim's red hair.

"It's not my destiny to be the one that you will lay with / So many reasons why I have to go but want to stay here / Sometimes I want a taste, but then I don't know what I'm saying / You are the angel and I am the one who is praying // There is another love that I would rather be obeying / I see the ecstasy, and already I'm anticipating / I feel a deeper peace, and that deeper peace is penetrating / I've got the magic in me, I am complete is what I'm saying..." She hummed the rest of the song quietly but did not stop petting Kim's hair (21). Soon enough, it was obvious that Kim was sleeping deeply.

"Get well soon, Princess."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter won't be as bad, I hope. I'll try. I've had writer's block. This was actually supposed to be two chapters but I just put it together. Point out mistakes, please and thank you. I was adding erasing and adding stuff so some sentences might be funny or some ideas don't make sense.

(20) - Hell Boy 2. I thought it was funny.

(21) - "Angel and the one" by Weezer. I was thinking of writing a song fic but decided to put this in the story instead. Though, I'm still thinking of trying it.

Oh, and French terms of endearment are a little odd, the one Lynn used means "my little cabbage" if I'm not mistaken. Not that the ones in English are any better. Like, what's a Snookums? And why would you want to call somebody Pumpkin? Is it because they look as scary as Jack-o-lanterns? But if you can call them Pumpkin, why haven't we been resorting to calling people with other vegetable or fruit names? I know we use "Carrot top", "Sugar plum" and "Sweet pea" but I don't remember any others. But I can see it now: "I love you, Cucumber." That totally sounds endearing. Haha. I digress.

See you next chapter.

* * *


	24. Mmm Coffee

A/N: Don't own anything. Had total writer's block. This chapter is full of talking. I'll forgive you if you find it boring. I don't know why but as I went back to recheck everything and I discovered that I was missing words. So if it doesn't make sense, please do tell me.  


* * *

Three days had passed since the frat party. Kim finally seemed coherent when she woke up that morning. She sat up on the bed as Shego fed her. The night stand had a few jasmine flowers on it. The redhead was looking and feeling better. Not a word passed them. Kim simply stared at Shego's face trying to read her expression while Shego did her best to avoid Kim's eyes. When Kim was done, Shego silently padded to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Kim rested against the pillows as she listened to the soft clatter coming from the kitchen.

Shego returned and they stared at each other.

"Thank you," Kim said finally.

Shego gave her a smile and felt comfortable enough to sit by the bed. Kim took the opportunity to deck Shego in the face.

"OW!" Shego cursed and held unto her nose. "What was that?"

"That was for leaving." Kim pouted and got a little teary eyed but she wasn't entirely sure why she was acting this way. Alice had called earlier and they had a secret conversation about the ex-villainess. Alice told Kim all about Shego's reaction and behavior concerning the events a few days ago. _"You should have seen her face, Kim! I mean, we were all worried but she was adamantly insisting that she was the one who should take care of you. It was kinda cute," _Alice had told her._ "It was almost like she thought you were gonna break or something."_

Shego scowled but the look softened. She looked away, "I needed to think."

Kim pulled her into a soft kiss. "For coming back," Kim answered to her confused expression.

Shego grinned, "Of course, I came back. I can't leave my sick girlfriend all by herself."

"Girlfriend?" Kim asked.

Shego looked sure, "Yeah. Girlfriend. Kimmie, I have an extra toothbrush in your bathroom and I have some change of clothes in your closet that you stole from me. This whole sitch with us going crazy over seeing the other with someone else... I just thought that..." She hesitated a little, "Unless you're not ready?"

"Girlfriend?" Kim asked again, her smile wide.

"Girlfriend." Shego confirmed with a nod and a relieved sigh.

"Really?" Kim asked, it must hurt to smile that hard but she could care less.

"Yes, Kimmie, really. Are you touched in the head or something?" Shego teased.

"Does this mean you won't leave again?" Kim asked.

"Hm," Shego touched a finger to her chin and pretended to think about it. Kim smacked her.

"Geez, you've been hanging out with Buffy too much."

"Shegooo..." Kim groaned.

"Yes, I'll stay." Shego rolled her eyes but was smiling nonetheless.

* * *

Two days later, Kim met up with Alice for lunch.

"KIM! KIM! KIM!" Alice squealed. Kim cringed at her friend's high pitched voice.

"Okay, ow. I'm right here Alice," Kim smiled at her friend indulgently. "Go on, spill."

"She's moving in with me!" Again, Kim cringed from the high pitched squealing.

Shaking her head slightly as if it would make the ringing in her ears go away, Kim cheered for her friend. "That's great, Alice, but... you've only known each other for two weeks."

Alice looked incredulous, her glasses rested at the tip of her nose, "So? She's the one, Kim. THE ONE!"

"Uh-huh," Kim looked skeptical.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Alice mock-frowned.

They shared a laugh. "Whatever you say."

"So... are you catching up to speed? Our finals are coming up..."

* * *

Kim stepped into her apartment. Alice got the hamster wheel turning in her head. What if Shego lived with her? She'd see her everyday. In fact, Shego would be the first thing she'll see in the morning and the last sight she'll have at night. It sounded promising. Kim looked across the room. Shego was facing away from her, fast asleep. Dark hair covered the pillows. Did she want to come home to something like this everyday? Kim nodded her head and walked around the bed.

"Shego?"

"What, Kimmie?" Shego groaned from under the covers. She had been trying to catch on the sleep she lost over the days she took care of Kim.

"I missed you." Kim said as she jumped on the bed.

"I missed you, too." Shego laughed and gave Kim a kiss. "'Cause I totally can't survive four hours without you."

Kim frowned but Shego gave her another kiss. "Don't worry, you were there in my dreams to keep me company."

Kim laughed, "That was corny and lame."

Shego feigned anger, "Well if you're gonna insult me and my romantic lines, I'm going back to sleep." She tucked an arm under a pillow and snuggled under the covers once again.

Kim nuzzled Shego's neck. "Alice got me thinking."

"About what?" Shego said her eyes were closed but she was smiling.

"Lynn's moving in with her." Kim said.

Shego opened her eyes in shock. "Huh?"

"They're moving in together?" Kim said.

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Telling you?" Kim said slowly.

"Wow." Shego put a hand to her face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"

"Lynn got this crazy idea that there's someone out there just for her so she just wouldn't perpetuate the u-haul stereotype," Shego explained. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Did she say anything about finding her true love or some garbage like that?"

"Uh, sort of?" Kim said.

"Why are all your sentences sounding more like questions?" Shego laughed. Shego let out a breath, "I guess I can't wrap my head around it. Lynn been raving about finding the right one for ages, like it really was gonna happen. Meet somebody then just fall in love instantly. I don't believe in that sort of thing but she might prove me wrong. But hey, it's still fairly new. So we can't say anything yet." Shego looked like somebody told her that the moon really was made of cheese. It made Kim giggle.

"What?" Shego asked.

"Nothing." Kim replied. "So anyway..."

"Anyway?" Shego urged her girlfriend to continue.

"How 'bout you move in with me?" Kim rushed out.

"Woah, woah, woah. Keep your panties on." Shego took Kim's face between her hands, "Have you been drinking again?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Been there, done that. Never doing it again. So what do you say?"

"I don't know, Kimmie..." Shego said.

"Why not?" Kim challenged, "You've been staying here for the past couple of days. Why not stay longer?"

"Aside from that fact that we've still got issues to work out?" Shego remarked snidely.

"Maybe we could work on it together... instead of apart?" Kim said hopefully.

"You don't think it's too soon?" Shego asked. "I mean, it's only been a few months."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. "I've known you since I was sixteen! That means we're like technically married."

Shego raised a brow and tried to ignore the annoying/wonderful squishy feelings in her stomach. "Uh, hate to point this out to you, Princess, but we were fighting that entire time."

Kim frowned. "That was different. You were doing your job and I was doing mine. This time it's just... We're getting to know each other. The last three months, that was us as real people."

"So, in a roundabout way, we've still only known each other three months." Shego said.

Kim had a look of concentration, "No. I knew you even when we were still fighting. I know how your body moves if I punch this way or that way. I know when you're about to kick me or when you're just bluffing. I knew which smile meant that you're having fun and the smile that said you were getting frustrated. Cheesy as it sounds, I also knew that you were most passionate when we fought."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Pumpkin, we're still going around in circles. Okay, fine... So we've known each other for a while but we've only started dating three months ago. And, you only became my official girlfriend the other day."

"So?" Kim discoursed passionately, "If Lynn and Alice can do it, and they've only known each other for two weeks, then why can't we?"

Shego sighed, "Because we're different people... and we've got way more baggage than they do."

That hit a nerve. Kim pulled away. "I guess you don't want to then." She pathetically tried to blink the mist in her eyes. Shego fought the urge not to crush her into a hug. Frustrated Kimmi was kinda cute.

"I haven't said no yet, you know." Shego pointed out.

Kim didn't hide her sniffle, "But you pretty much implied it."

"I just want you to be sure." Shego said.

"I am sure." Kim said. "But you don't want to..."

Shego smiled, "Ask me again."

"What?"

"Ask me again, Cupcake."

Kim perked up. "Move in with me?"

"I'd love to." Shego said honestly.

Kim held her tight and rained kisses all over her face. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she said repeatedly.

* * *

They were under the duvet, both half alseep. Kim jumped and squeaked when the thunder crackled suddenly. Shego laughed and Kim crinkled her nose but laughed along anyway. It began to pour heavily outside.

"You scared?" Shego whispered as she rubbed a hand on Kim's back.

"No, I just got surprised." Kim whispered back then yawned. "So, when do we move your stuff?"

"All I need is my clothes, really." Shego said softly. "I've got the rest of my stuff's at my other place."

"Other place?"

"It's not here in Boston."

"That's so specific." Kim's voice was sarcastic.

"I know, right?" Shego replied. "Drakken gave me the deed to one of his old lairs."

"Lairs have deeds?" Kim asked quietly.

Shego shrugged. She really was sleepy. While she wasn't complaining about losing sleep over taking care of Kim, she really just wanted to curl up and sleep with Kim's body heat. She was really close to dozing off again.

"I want to know everything about you." Kim whispered suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked.

Kim pouted a little, "I don't know anything about you. I didn't even know your real name until Lynn told me. It's not right that my girlfriend's ex-girlfriend was the one to tell me something that important, either."

"She's not just my ex-girlfriend, Kimmie. She's one of my best friends... I've known since forever... if that counts for anything." Shego offered.

"I want for things to come from you," Kim said. "But I don't want you to tell me because you feel like you have to. I... I don't even know what your favorite color is!"

"Doy, Kimmie, it's obviously red." Shego quipped, tangling her fingers with Kim's fiery mane.

"Obviously!?! Shego, you usually wear green. A ton of your stuff is green." Kim pointed out.

"That's because it matches my eyes." Shego defended. Kim shook her head and chuckled.

"And another thing. I know this sounds stupid but... do you like me just because I'm a redhead?" Kim questioned.

"Of course not." Shego answered immediately. "Sure, it's one of the things I like about you. Really, I just like you... as a whole or whatever."

Kim flushed with satisfaction but pressed on, "But all your ex-girlfriends were redheads."

Shego smirked. "Initially, of course, the red hair catches my interest. But give me credit, Kimmie, I'm not _that_ shallow. Aside from the fact they were all carrot tops and most of them left me for blonds, each girlfriend was unique. Yunno, like snow flakes. They're all snowflakes but no two snowflakes are alike. I like you because you're you and not becase you're like Daphne, Sarah, Jessica, or even Lynn. Blah blah blah."

"I like you, too. A lot." Kim whispered shyly but then buried her face in her hands. "I totally sound like a crazy jealous stalker girlfriend."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we're even." Shego replied. "It took all my will power not to burn the Buffoon's 'little friend' off when I saw you two."

"Don't call him that! His name's Ron. I already told you what happened. And Rufus wasn't even doing anything!" Kim said.

"Never mind, Kimmie." Shego facepalmed.

Something vibrating in Kim's pocket interrupted them. Kim fished out her Kimmunicator and sat up.

"Mom?" Kim said.

"Hello, Bubble-butt. How are you feeling? Are you still sick?" Ann asked her daughter. Kim blushed. Shego was away from the Kimmunicator's view but she heard Ann's nickname for Kim clearly and was smiling mischievously.

Kim coughed. "I'm fine, Mom."

Ann gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. You didn't call to tell me how you were doing so I got a little worried."

"How did you know I was sick, Mom?" Kim said, genuinely curious.

"Your friend... um, Sheila, I think it was... called me to ask if there was anything you needed." Ann said. Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego. "You'll have to thank her for me, honey." Ann added.

"How about I let you tell her yourself, Mom?" Kim asked and smiled at the panicked "No!" signs Shego was giving her.

"What do you mean, Kim?" Ann asked.

"I'll bring her when I come home for the summer. Break's in a few weeks." Kim said.

"Oh, that will be wonderful, Sweetie. Say Hello to Alice for me, by the way. I have to go now. Love you."

"Love you, too, Mom." Kim said before they both hung up.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!" Shego asked Kim as soon as she was done with her call.

"Um, no? Why?" was the "innocent" reply.

"You're bringing me home to your parents?" Shego asked.

"Why not? You are my girlfriend right?" Kim said.

"You're introducing my as your girlfriend!?!" Shego's voice was oddly high pitched.

"Doy? 'Cause you are?" Kim responded.

"Are they not going to kill me for giving their daughter the gay?" Shego said.

"Are you telling me that you're afraid to meet my parents, Oh Mighty Plasma Wielding One?" Kim asked.

"N-no."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fine." Kim reassured her.

"How do you know?" Shego asked.

"My dad doesn't care as long as it doesn't involve boys." Kim replied. "And unless you've been lying this whole time, I'm pretty sure you are not a boy. Ergo, there is nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Shego looked skeptical.

"Yes, really. No worries. Hakkunah matata." Kim joked.

Shego looked a little more relaxed. "So I'm really going to be introduced as your girlfriend?"

Kim lied back down nodded into Shego's shoulder.

"Mint dark chocolate."

"Excuse me?" Kim pulled away just a little to look at Shego's face.

"You said you wanted to know something more me. I like mint dark chocolate."

"So, I sort of got it right the first time." Kim smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you did, Cupcake."

"So..."

"So?"

"How do you drink your coffee?"

"Well, you see... first you put ground up coffee in the coffee pot..."

Kim rolled her eyes playfully and yawned again. "I guess I'll just figure that one out myself."

"So... Bubble-butt, eh?" Shego teased.

"I can't hear you." Kim replied. She turned her back on Shego but the older woman simply spooned her from behind.

"Your feet are cold." Shego's foot brushed against Kim.

"Hm." Kim's eyes were closed and her breathing was more relaxed. Shego closed her eyes, too.

They didn't say anything more until they were finally lulled to sleep by the sound of rain slowing to occasional drops outside their window.

* * *

A/N: I just realized that I need more fuffy. Hm. I'll try to write some in my next chapter.

Cheers.


	25. Words

A/N: Don't own anything. Maybe someday I might write a novel with as much subtext as Kim Possible, Buffy, and Xena combined. (No, Xena's not gonna make an appearance in this fic. I'm just trying to make a point.) This chapter's kinda short. Sorry.

Italics for flashbacks in this chapter because I can.

I'm thinking of taking the fuffy part and posting it as a short one shot in the Buffy section.

Warning: Faith is terribly OOC in this one. Haha. Especially, the scar thing...  
_

* * *

Buffy twitched, something was out of place. She closed the magazine she was reading and got up. Walking into the different rooms of her home, she realized she couldn't find her girlfriend. "Faith?"she called out. Curiously, there was no reply. She went to the basement to check. No Faith. She looked in the kitchen. Again, it was empty._

_She walked into the living room and the front door opened. The AWOL slayer stepped in._

_"Hi, baby." Faith smiled and leaned in for a kiss._

_"Where have you been?" Buffy asked. She inwardly winced at how pitiful she sounded._

_"I just felt like taking a walk, B." Faith replied with a slight shrug. They both knew of Faith's tendency to run when she felt trapped but they both knew that Faith would come back eventually and, lately, Faith had more reasons to stay anyway. Faith's longest disappearing act as of late was only an hour or two long and that occurred was weeks ago. It still made Buffy a little nervous, though._

_"I'll tell you when I go out, next time," Faith offered as an apology. Buffy simply nodded not knowing what to say._

_"I went to get you something," Faith grinned at Buffy's excited squeal._

_"What is it?" Buffy asked, finally noticing the plastic bag that Faith held on to._

_"Frozen yogurt." Faith chuckled and quickly lifted her arm and the bag away from Buffy's reach._

_"OOOH! Gimme!" Buffy lunged for the bag but Faith blocked her with her other arm._

_"Only if you share, Shorty," Faith teased._

_Buffy pretended to think. "Okay," she said finally._

_Faith handed her the bag and Buffy quickly ran to the kitchen. "Mine," she called out._

_"Hey!" Faith protested. She laughed, shook her head, and ran after her girl._

_Buffy was already eating out of the frozen treat's tub. She sat on the counter, her dangling legs kicked out playfully. Faith stopped by the door way and leaned on it._

_"Hey, there," Faith said casually, "Fancy meeting you here."_

_"Noh, ish moyn." Buffy said defiantly, clutching the yogurt by her side, a spoon in her mouth._

_"You know you wanna give it to me, Baby," Faith said, wiggling her eyebrows. The innuendo wasn't lost on Buffy who giggled, promptly dropped her spoon and placed the yogurt on the counter before hopping off. She pulled Faith close, tip-toed a little, and kissed her hard. Faith moaned at the taste of Buffy and yogurt._

_"So sweet," Faith murmured. Buffy smiled against her lips. They stood there in Buffy's pristine kitchen looking into each other's eyes.  
_

_"Did you think I wasn't gonna come back, B?" Faith asked her. Buffy was silent. "I'll always be the last thing you see before you rest your head on your pillow, Buffy." Faith whispered. Buffy let out a strangled sob and buried her face into Faith's neck. "Don't ever leave me, Faith."_

* * *

"This is so lame, B. Group date, seriously? What are we? Freakin' pre-teens?" Faith asked.

"Oh, come on, Faith, we used to do this with the Scooby gang," Buffy countered.

"Tch, yeah, in a library." Faith muttered. "It was _sooo_ much fun, I practically creamed myself."

"Stop being a wet blanket," Lynn teased as she played with her drink's straw.

"Shut up, Frou-frou." Faith replied. "Go play with Panda Express."

"I'll have you know, I take offense to that!" Alice said in mock-indignation as she adjusted her glasses.

"Come on, you guys. We're supposed to have a little fun before Alice, Shego, and I have to cram for finals. Lynn's leaving for some stuff in Europe." Kim said, trying to pacify everyone.

"Yeah, Faith, we'll have to do some testing with our girls at the academy," Buffy said.

"Academy?" Kim asked.

"What, Flippy, didn't think we had day jobs?" Faith asked. "We teach SITs."

"What's SITs?" Alice asked.

"Slayer--" Faith began.

"Skaters," Kim corrected. "Skaters in training."

"Uh, okay," Alice mutterd. "An academy for skaters??? Weird," she whispered to herself.

"Faith's just upset that she's not having hot, sweaty, Buffy and Faith time right now." Shego said. The entire table laughed.

"Hey, at least, I still get some!" Faith defended. Shego just snickered and shook her head but Kim flushed from head to toe.

* * *

"Yo, what's wrong Flippy?" Faith asked Kim who was lost in thought. Lynn and Alice had seemingly disappeared, Shego had to take a call, and Buffy was in the ladies room touching up her make-up.

Kim sighed. "It's nothing."

"Seems like something to me." Faith shrugged as if it really didn't matter. Reverse psychology worked on her companion.

"Everything feels so surreal, this thing between Shego and I." Kim said suddenly.

Faith nodded for her to continue.

"It's just..." Kim avoided her questioning gaze, "I almost killed her once... I was so angry. I told her that I hated her then I kicked her and she hit a tower... I thought she was going to die." She took breath, "Then she goes and saves my life a few times after that. I don't deserve her. She's funny and sweet –when she wants to be and she's been so patient with me. Everything seems like it's just falling into place but at the same time, it's like it's not really happening."

Faith nodded in understanding. "Yunno, Buffy only sleeps with people she's in love with. She's slept with a couple of vampires, a couple of normal guys, an immortal, and a girl who also happens to be a slayer (and no, it wasn't me). I've been trying to get Buffy's attention for years. I was sort of five by five by her dating all those guys, 'cause I thought she was the perpetual straight girl... but when she finally slept with a girl, with a slayer, it hurt wicked bad."

"Did Shego ever tell you how we met?" Faith asked.

Kim nodded, "In jail."

"Did she tell you what I was in for?" Faith asked. Kim shook her head no.

"I've been in love with Buffy ever since I was sixteen. I tried doing the right thing to get her to fall for me and it was working. We flirted during patrol and I showed off my mad skills until, her undying love appeared... literally. Then she pushed me away. I was still trying to show off, like a last ditch effort to get her but I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally killed a guy." Faith had a rueful smile on her face. "Things were so messed up back then. Things went downhill from there. I was so far gone, Buffy had to stab me in the stomach."

Kim looked shocked.

Faith nodded, "I was in a coma for eight months. Now, don't go thinking that it was just Buffy who was going homicidal. I threatened to kill all of her friends."

"It took all these years, an apocalypse, dying a second time, time in jail, a drowning, some girl-on-girl action, and a load of other things before Buffy and I got to where we are."

"The point of this little ditty, Flippy, is that sometimes things just have their own time. Everything happens for a reason. It feels right because it finally is. Don't go wiggin'." Faith said. "Do you love her?"

"I do." Kim said quietly but confidently.

"Then you should tell her," Faith suggested, "She wouldn't be wasting her time if she didn't feel the same." Kim bobbed her head.

"Did Buffy really stab you?" Kim asked.

"Yep, and I've been trying to make up for all the nasty stuff I've done." Faith said. "Buffy's broody ex calls it redemption and makes it sound like a rehab program. Whatever. It's been good to my Karma, though," Faith grinned. "Hey, wanna see my scar?" Faith began to lift her shirt.

"Um..." Kim began to panic.

"Here, gimme your hand." Faith took Kim by the wrist and moved the flustered girl's hand under her shirt. Kim gasped in surprise when her fingertips touched the large scar on Faith's abdomen.

"Faith, stop letting my girlfriend feel you up." Shego said. Kim's head turned so fast toward her direction, it almost hurt just to watch. Shego stood a few feet away, an arm bent on her hip and her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, Faith, what did I say about giving people free samples?" Buffy said as she, too, walked towards them.

"You know they can't resist me, B." Faith laughed. Kim was trying to pull her hand away but Faith's slayer strength kept her there. She was blushing madly.

"I don't think that's a healthy shade of blush you got there." Alice commented, she had Lynn in tow. They were too busy teasing Kim for anyone else to notice a hickey on Alice's neck.

"Everybody just suddenly appears now that my hand is awkwardly up Faith's shirt." Kim whined.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Shego whispered in Kim's ear. The groups chatter subsided to quiet murmurs. Kim was leaning on Shego's shoulder. She was only half-listening to the conversations as her eyes began to droop a little.

"Just a little, we can stay a for a bit longer if you want." Kim replied.

"No, you've just gotten better from being sick. You should rest up a bit more. I think everyone else is about ready to go anyway." Shego said, pressing her lips to Kim's forehead. "Okay?"

"We're heading out you guys," Shego addressed to everyone as they got up.

"We should go as well, it's getting pretty late." Alice commented and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Don't go get raped on the way home, Shego," Faith laughed, "Kim was a little frisky tonight." She sent a salacious eyebrow wiggle in Kim's direction. "Maybe we can continue it next time, kid, when we have less... company." She winked for effect.

Kim turned red and mumbled something under her breath.

* * *

"Seriously, was feeling Faith up that good?" Shego teased. Her redheaded girlfriend was watching the streetlights outside the car window with a soft smile on her face. They stopped by a red light.

"Hm?" Kim made a sound, waking up from her day dream.

"What's so funny?" Shego asked, placing a hand on Kim's thigh.

"Nothing." Kim said. She leaned over to the driver's seat and kissed Shego on the lips, "I just love you."

"Oh, yeah?" Shego caught Kim's infectious smile.

"Yeah." Kim nodded, a street lamp gently lighting her face.

"Well, I love _you_, Princess." Shego tucked a stray strand of red hair behind Kim's ear and cupped her face briefly before turning back towards the road. The traffic light turned green.

* * *

_"Shh, B... I've got you. We're five by five."_


	26. Learning Experience

A/N: I seriously need a beta. I don't want one, though. Mistakes are all mine.

I was done with this chapter since last Sunday but the real world caught up and demanded my attention.

For people asking what "five by five" means, it's radio speak for "loud and clear." I think, Faith uses it in the wrong context. I guess her definition is "okay" or something to that effect.

This chapter is dedicated to the people who can't keep it in their pants. Thanks for the support.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Lynn asked Shego who was focused on the road. They were driving to the airport.

"What gave you that idea?" Shego said sarcastically as she gripped the steering wheel.

Lynn only laughed. "I give up, tell me why."

Shego scowled, "You didn't tell me about you and the kid, you cradle snatcher."

"I think I'm hearing the the pot calling the kettle." Lynn teased.

"Arrgh! You're so annoying!" Shego griped.

"Are you upset that I didn't tell you about us moving together?" Lynn asked, her accent thick. "Alice wanted to tell Kim first and I assumed that you would find out from her."

"That is precisely why I'm upset. I would think our friendship would mean more. I'm hearing important things from somebody else." Shego said.

"I simply couldn't say no to my girlfriend," Lynn said with a smile. "I'm sure you can relate to that."

"Whatever." Shego muttered as she pulled into a parking spot.

Lynn placed her hand on Shego's head which the other woman pushed away irritatedly, "How many times do I have to tell you to cut that out?"

"You know you want to forgive me now, don't you?" Lynn said with a smile.

"Fine, whatever to get you off my back." Shego said as the took Lynn's bags from the trunk.

"You are such a child." Lynn teased again.

"Why am I bringing you to the airport anyway? Couldn't your girlfriend take you? I didn't sign up for this," Shego sneered.

"Because you are my dearest, oldest friend who would do anything for me," Lynn said dramatically (Shego scoffed in reply), "And because I didn't want to distract my Alice from studying."

"So you chose to bug me instead?" Shego said.

"Why not? It's interesting to watch the faces you make when you're exasperated." Lynn laughed.

"Just go away," Shego said, pushing her slightly towards her gate.

"With no proper good bye?" Lynn pretended to be sad.

"Did your girlfriend give you one already?" Shego smirked.

Lynn laughed lightly, "She did, but I will see her by the end of the week... Oh, such a long time to be apart from my beloved." Lynn had given Alice a plane ticket so that her girlfriend could spend the summer with her in Europe. Alice was ecstatic, to say the least.

"You make me sick." Shego said spitefully.

"You're just upset because adorable little Kim is not here."

"Just go." Shego said, shaking her head.

Lynn gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll call you when I land... after I call Alice first, though."

"Gee, nice to know I'm second priority now." Shego rolled her eyes as she hugged Lynn. Lynn laughed as she dragged her luggage behind her. She walked towards her gate.

"Lynn?" Shego called after her. "You know I approve of you and Alice, right?"

"And I, of you and Kim, _ma chère_," Lynn smiled without turning to face Shego and got on board of the plane.

* * *

Shego was lying on her stomach on top of the bed. Her head was buried in a book and all around her was books and paper. Her leg was swinging back and forth like a pendulum. It was warm enough for her to simply wear a short white camisole that barely covered her midriff, and matching white shorties. She had tied her hair up in a messy bun.

Shego sighed and stuck the pencil she had been nibbling on in her hair as she tried to concentrate on the chapter she was reading.

"I'm back," Kim called from the door, she had her backpack on and books in her arms. She went to the library in hopes of finding books to help her study. Shego grunted in greeting, her nose still buried in the book she was reading. Kim took off her shoes and backpack.

Kim pulled out her camera walked a few steps forward. "Shego, look at me!" Kim asked cheerfully.

Shego turned just in time as she heard the camera's click.

"Kimmie, you're ruining my concentration," Shego complained. She was wearing reading glasses which she pulled down to her nose to look at Kim in the eye. Kim's mouth watered slightly. Placing the camera in front of her face again, Kim looked through the view finder and adjusted the lenses. Click.

"Kim, cut it out." Shego said, firmly. Kim took several more pictures which irritated Shego.

"Seriously, Ki–mmm," Shego moaned when Kim caught her lips. Slipping her tongue in Shego's mouth, and without breaking the kiss, Kim pushed all the papers off the bed and turned Shego on her back.

"Mmm, what's gotten into you?" Shego asked when Kim finally pulled away. Kim took another picture before placing the camera on the nightstand. She took Shego's book and placed it next to her camera.

"You're so sexy," Kim said breathlessly. It earned her a blush from Shego. She straddled her and kissed her again as she scratched her nails against Shego's exposed midriff. Her hand began it's journey inside Shego's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Shego moaned. Kim nibbled on her ear and chuckled throatily, "Stop asking me that and treating me like I'm going to break easily." She moved on to kiss Shego's neck, "Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't do something I don't want to."

"You've been such a _tease_." Kim's hands squeezed under Shego's shirt to punctuate her last word. "Walking around with just a towel or skimpy underwear. I think it's time you've faced some of the _Possible_ repercussions."

* * *

"Wow," Shego panted, "and ow." Bite marks and bruises were all over her naked, satisfied body.

"Sorry," Kim mumbled into her neck. "I didn't mean to be so over enthusiastic."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I just can't return the favor right now." Shego groaned as she tried to move. "Are you positive you've never been with a girl before?" Oh, her body was pleasantly sore.

"Well..." Kim said uneasily.

"So you have been with a girl before?" Shego asked, just a bit of jealously peeking out. She sat up a little.

"Um, no. I've never been with anyone before." Kim admitted sheepishly.

"Hm," Shego made a sound of satisfaction before kissing Kim. Changing the subject, she said, "So... I didn't know you were into this whole 'ooh, talk nerdy to me' deal, Princess." Shego smirked. "If I'd known that it only took reading glasses to turn you into a sex kitten..."

"Uhg." Kim buried her reddened face into Shego's shoulder. "I couldn't help it, okay? You looked so hot in those glasses."

"Well, I'm ready to return the favor," Shego said as she licked the shell of Kim's ear. "I'm in a very studious _mood_ and we could definitely _study_ together more."

Kim half laughed and half moaned.

"And I promise to _not_ be gentle," Shego growled as she flipped them over. She began to unbutton Kim's shirt, "We can test your self-professed... durability."

Kim let out a whimper. Kim knew to be very afraid of Shego's devilish grin.

* * *

Kim was down to the last sentence on her exam's essay portion. She dotted her "i"s and crossed her "t"s and took a moment to daydream. She grinned when she thought about her girlfriend. Life was definitely of the good. Snapping out of her daze, she briefly wondered if anyone noticed, and if they did, would they think she was crazy? She laughed inwardly and got out of her seat carefully. She was walking rather slow but to anyone who asked as to why that was, she replied with a shrug and a smile. Kim handed her test to her professor and floated out the door. She met Alice outside.

Alice asked, "What did you think of the test?"

Kim replied, "It wasn't that hard. Shego helped me study... uh,why are you looking at me like that?"

Alice shook her head and giggled. "Nothing," she sing-songed.

"So when are you leaving?" Kim asked.

"Well, I still have a couple of tests tomorrow," Alice made a face, "But after that, I'm off!!!" She bounced around excitedly.

"Lucky you! I wish I could go to Europe," Kim said.

"But you've gone lots of times!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes, during missions! It's no big but I'd love to go just because... yunno?" Kim said. Alice nodded in understanding. Kim continued, "Anyway, I gotta motor, Shego's probably waiting for me."

"I shouldn't hold you up then," Alice teased, "Seeing as you're slightly limping."

Kim wrinkled her nose and laughed throwing her hands up in the air, "Alright, busted."

"How about I give you a ride, instead?" Alice asked. "Why don't you have your own car anyway?"  
"I like walking," Kim defended. "But, sure, a ride would be great."

* * *

"Hi, Kimmie," Shego said as soon as Kim stepped inside the apartment. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Kim kissed her on the cheek, "I got done with the test early and Alice offered me a ride home."

"Hm, you should have asked her to come up then," Shego said, "I'm almost done with making lunch."

"Well, I bet she's home packing by now." Kim said. "Uh, I kinda took a while walking up the stairs," Kim sheepishly added at Shego's raised eye brow. Shego laughed, "Well, at least you've remembered all our little 'lessons'."

Kim blushed.

"I'll keep my promise if you aced that test," Shego whispered seductively in her ear.

"Of course, with incentive like that..." Kim muttered. "Aren't you taking any tests?" Kim changed the subject.

"Nope." Shego said. "I've been exempted 'cause my grades were good enough."

"Huh?" Kim said, confused, "So why were you reading all those books the other day?"

"I just felt like it." Shego shrugged, "'Tis the mind that makes the body rich.'"

Kim laughed and shook her head. "Anyway, this just means that we get to leave sooner! I can't wait for you to meet my parents."

"Well, Kimmie..." Shego began, "Remember when I told that my friend erased my records?"

"Magic, right? And I'm thinking you mean that literally," Kim nodded.

"Yeah... you see, Willow's gotten good with spells but I'm not quite sure how this one's affected everybody else." Shego said. "The idea was that anyone wanting to bring me into justice would have altered or no memories of me and all the evidence -little there was- would be erased. I don't even know how you remembered me."

"You mean, I could have forgotten all about you?" Kim asked.

"Kimmie, why are you shivering?" Shego asked worried. Kim's only response was to hug Shego.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked. Kim clutched Shego's shirt tightly.

"I could have forgotten you," Kim whispered as she laid her head on Shego's shoulders, "I don't want to forget."

"If you do, I'll just spend everyday reminding you," Shego smirked clearly having a double meaning. "I'll be here as long as you want me."

She lifted Kim's chin with her fingers, "Now, about meeting your parents..."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Too overdone?


	27. Meet the Possibles

A/N: Yep. You can be upset. I'm late updating again. This is a filler. However, I think I checked over most of the errors. Don't kill me?

* * *

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"Check."

"Toys?"

"Check."

Shego glared at Buffy, who stifled a giggle, and Faith who wiggled her eyebrows."I meant the bear, gutter-brains," Shego snapped.

"Huh?"Kim said as she placed Pandaroo in the suit case.

"Ignore them," Shego said. They were done packing their things and double checked in case they forgot something. Buffy and Faith were simply there as a distraction.

"Oh, wait, Kim, let me see that!" Buffy requested, pointing to Pandaroo. Kim complied and handed her the stuffed toy. "Aw, Fai, isn't it cute?" Buffy said as she sat on the bed next to Faith. Faith only rolled her eyes as she tugged on one of the toy's ears.

"His name is Pandaroo. I've had him since I was little," Kim admitted shyly.

"I used to have a stuffed pig, his name was Mr. Gordo," Buffy said reminiscing, "I lost him when our town became a crater." She sighed, "I miss, Mr. Gordo." Faith decided to comfort her by giving her a kiss as Buffy leaned into her.

"Well," Shego declared, "I think we're all set." She ended her sentence by slamming one of the suit cases shut.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Kim asked, "I mean, sure, Middleton's not exciting but..."

"Nah, it's all good, Flippy. Me and B are going to Vegas," Faith winked.

"Whatever," Shego said, "Get out so we can leave."

"Where is the love, Fuego?" Faith laughed as she pulled Buffy to her feet.

"Don't worry, Snuggle-bunny, Cuddle-bunny is just wigging because she's meeting Flippy's parents," Buffy teased. A smile threatened to form on Shego's face despite the fact that she really was on edge.

"I guess, we really should go then, Hunny-bunny." Faith tugged Buffy to the door.

"Wait, on second thought, stay put," Shego said. She grinned wickedly and added, "You're helping me carry bags to the car."

Kim laughed at the Slayers' collective groan.

* * *

"Done," Faith said as she slammed the car's trunk shut.

"Thanks," Shego said, "Here's a tip." She handed Faith a piece of folded paper and gave her a wink.

"What's this for?" Faith asked.

Shego only grinned.

* * *

"You okay?" Kim asked as she placed her hand on the back of Shego's neck and massaged her tensed girlfriend. Shego sighed and leaned in to the touch while focusing on the road.

"Just peachy," she replied.

"So why are we driving instead of taking a plane, again?" Kim asked.

"Because I don't want to be stuck inside a plane with stupid people and their screaming children." Shego said, looking at Kim pointedly.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you wanted to drive just so we could get to my parents' later," Kim smiled.

"Nope," Shego said with a grin, "I just wanted you all to myself, today."

"Seriously, meeting my parents is so not the drama," Kim said.

"What? You thought I was lying?" Shego scoffed.

"What's so scary about meeting my parents?" Kim said, ignoring her.

"Let me spell this out for you, it's bad enough for parents to know that their little girl has a boyfriend that will steal her away from them. It's seven times as bad, when their little girl is dating a girl," Shego said.

"Why?" Kim asked.

Shego gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look but otherwise said nothing.

"It'll be fine." Kim reassured, "Though I don't think we should tell them we've moved in together yet. Let's just establish that we're serious for now."

Shego nodded, "The less things they can kill me for, the better."

"My parents won't kill you," Kim pouted. "My dad might send you to deep space... but no loss of life," she added as an afterthought. "Oh, and my mom's Catholic so she's definitely not going to kill you."

"Catholic?" Shego choked and almost hit the truck next to them.

* * *

They didn't hit the truck, but they did run into a tree.

Shego cursed, "Sorry, Kimmie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kim said. "Are you?" Shego nodded and got out of the car.

"Aw, great," Shego said as she checked out the damage. The impact on the tree wasn't much but they somehow managed to get two flat tires.

"Do we need to get another ride? I'm sure Wade could hook us up," Kim suggested.

"Nah, I've got it," Shego said as she pulled out her cellphone.

* * *

Kim found herself in the back of a limousine.

"I guess we're safer now that I'm not driving distracted," Shego said as she sat down next to her girlfriend. She was annoyed with herself, to say the least.

"Uh, why are we in a limo?" Kim asked.

"I figured we could get comfy in this one," Shego grinned, "Lots of leg room, too."

"I am not going to make-out with you in a limo," Kim said.

"Not even a little?" Shego smiled slyly as she leaned over Kim. She licked her lips like a hungry wolf about to pounce a lamb.

"T-the d-driver..." Kim managed to stammer.

"I don't think she'd mind." Shego pressed a button, "Right, Perry?"

"Sure, Miss Go," the chauffeur replied through the speakers, though she didn't even know what she was agreeing to.

"When will you start calling me by name, Perry? We practically grew up together," Shego said.

"Never," the voice in the speaker replied, with a slight hint of a smile.

Shego resumed talking to Kim, "See? the driver doesn't mind..."

"Well, not right now?" Kim kissed her softly to placate her. Kim said, "I have a slight headache."

"Are you sure you're not hurt, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just a tension headache but I do want to take a nap," Kim said. Shego scooted to the end of the seat and pulled Kim's head on her lap, "Like I said, leg room. Stretch out a little."

"It's okay?" Kim asked as she pulled her legs up to rest them on the seat.

"Sure, it's my limo, so it's yours now too. Mi coche es su coche," Shego laughed as she ran her fingers through Kim's hair. "Though, you should take your shoes off, so you can be more comfortable." Kim mumbled and kicked her shoes off.

"Better?" Shego asked.

"Much," Kim replied.

Shego pressed the button again, "Perry, do you have any blankets in here?"

Perry's voice crackled over the speakers and told her where the blankets were. Shego covered a half-asleep Kim Possible with a fuzzy purple blanket.

"They'll love you like I do, you'll see," Kim sleepy slurred and curled under the blanket contently.

* * *

Shego's cellphone beeped in her pocket.

"Cookie?" Shego whispered as she answered.

"Why are you whispering?" Lynn asked.

"Kim's asleep, we're on our way to meet her parents," Shego replied.

"I suppose you're having just about as much fun as I am," Lynn laughed quietly.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked.

"Alice is sick at the moment," Lynn said. "Must be a bug she hasn't gotten before she traveled."

Shego laughed, too, "It happens. Remember that one time I got so sick after we..."

Shego spent the rest of her time reminiscing with her old friend as Kim slept soundly on her lap. Talking to Lynn helped her relax a little.

* * *

"Cupcake, wake up," Shego said as she gently shook Kim awake. "We're here."

"Huh?" Kim said, quickly sitting up. Shego chuckled and used the pad her thumb to wipe away the drool on Kim's chin. Kim's ears turned red.

"We're here," Shego informed her, not too happily.

"I slept that long?" Kim asked in surprise.

"You should call Alice once we settle in," Shego said as she started pulling their bags out.

"Did something happen?" Kim asked.

"She's a little sick at the moment. It's just a nasty cold, but Lynn thought that a call from you might make her feel better," Shego rolled her eyes.

"Miss Go, let me," Perry said, trying to pull the bags from Shego's grasp.

"Perry, let go. I've got it." Shego huffed. She placed the bags on the ground and pulled out her wallet, handing Perry some money. "Gas money, food money, and for whatever else. Take the week off. Now, git," she told her. "Oh, and send regards to your mother for me," she added.

"Thanks, Ms. Go," Perry said. She leaned in conspiratorially while Kim was distracted and whispered into Shego's ear, "And your girl? Total hottie! The Boss gonna approve." Perry winked and drove off.

"You ready?" Kim asked Shego.

"To die? Sure, I already wrote my will. Let me just get my blind fold and my lighter to light my cigarette," Shego said sarcastically.

"You're acting like a baby," Kim said, picking up one bag with one hand and tugging on Shego's hand with the other. She literally had to drag Shego to the front door.

"Are you going to ring the door bell, or should I?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Psh, you know you want to," Shego said dismissively as Kim pressed the door bell. There was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. Dogs were barking off in the distance,

The door bell chimed the first notes of Beethoven's 5th. Shego idly wondered if it was an omen.

"Mom! I'm home!"

* * *

"Kimmie!" Ann Possible exclaimed as she threw her arms around her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kimmie-cub," James said when it was his turn. Kim gave him the expected and much welcomed hug and kiss.

Shego stood with a pained smile.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Shego." Kim said, finally taking a hold on Shego's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. They looked at her blankly as if finally seeing her.

"Uh, we spoke on the phone?" Shego said to Mrs. Possible.

"Oh," Mrs. Possible said, "Well, hello, err, Shego?"

They stood uncomfortably. "Why don't you both come in? It's silly to stand out here all day."

_At least there'd be witnesses to my murder if we're out here_, Shego thought but stepped to cross the threshold anyway.

* * *

A/N: Well, she's still alive, right?


	28. Save Our Shego

A/N: Errors are all mine.

* * *

"Where are the twins?" Kim asked.

"On a date..." Ann said distractedly, "They'll be back before dinner."

"So, uh, Shego is it?" Ann Possible said. "I must have misheard you on the phone, I thought you said Sheila."

"Um, that's okay. It happens a lot, my nickname's pretty unique," Shego said shiftily.

"Why yes it is," James said, squinting a little.

"It's because I'm part Chinese," Shego blurted. "My real name's Go Xiao-Xia... or Xiao-Xia Go, if you say it the Western way. People didn't know how to pronounce it when they read it so, I just shortened it up a little."

"Xiao-Xia Go? Daughter of the famous Long Go?" James exclaimed. "Why, if it wasn't for your father... really unfortunate what happened," he frowned. He perked up again, "So, I heard you were working on some research on your own?"

Shego shifted slightly, "I've been trying for other fuel sources for my jets so..."  
James hopped up and down like a teenage girl at a boy band concert. "Well, I'd like to share some of my ideas..." He placed a friendly arm around her shoulder and led her to the kitchen. Shego cast one long look at Kim and Ann.

"Daaad..." Kim whined.

Ann rolled her eyes. James ignored them and kept walking and talking. They disappeared into the Possibles' kitchen.

"So... girlfriend..." Ann began. "It's a bit of surprise..."

"Um..." Kim said, sweating a little. "She was actually a little hesitant to come."

Ann moved them to the living room and they sat on the couch.

"She was a little worried that you'd be upset," Kim explained, "Which is why I haven't said anything until we came to visit."

"Are you serious about her?" Ann asked critically.

"Well..." Kim began.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, if you are using her as a college experiment! I thought I taught you better than that," Ann admonished.

"No! Of course not!" Kim declared vehemently. "I love her," she added meekly.

"That's good then," Ann nodded to herself. She placed her hand on Kim's, "I was worried that after Ronald..."

"Look, Mom... I was hurt after Eric... I guess I thought that Ron could help," Kim explained, "I, at least, decided that he should get a chance but..."

"He ended up as rebound," Ann said. Kim cringed, "Yeah. We worked it, out though. He's still got Yori."

"The Stoppables were ecstatic when they heard the news," Ann recalled. "Hana is looking forward to being the flower girl." Kim smiled.

"So, how long have you known Shego?" Ann asked.

"Oh, I've known her for years. We've only started dating a few months ago," Kim said.

"Do you work with her? She seems very familiar," Ann said.

"Uh, sort of. She stayed here once, too, remember? She was a substitute teacher at Middleton High," Kim said. Ann looked incredulous, "Teacher? High school? Did she show any interest in you when you were younger?"

"Mom, she's not a pedophile. If she was, I wouldn't be with her right now. Anyway, I knew her even before she substituted... yunno, from my hobby?" Kim explained. "She's saved my life a few times." _Always a plus in a parent's book_, Ann thought.

"Are you happy?" Ann asked.

"Yes," Kim grinned. "The happiest."

"Then, that's all that I can hope for," Ann said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Do you think Dad'll mind?" Kim said.

"The fact that he's acting like a total fan boy just because of something or another that Shego's involved in?" Ann laughed. "I think he'll try to convince you to marry her just to get her in the family."

* * *

Shego went inside the living room looking shell shocked.

"How'd it go?" Kim asked her. Kim saw her look at Ann and saw something in her girlfriend's eyes. Shego blinked and the emotion was once again hidden.

"Uh... he told me to call him 'Dad'?" Shego said, still looking a little out of it.

Ann and Kim could hold in their giggles. Kim wiped her eyes and asked, "What's he doing now?"

"Uh... he's... talking to himself...:" Shego said.

"I'll go check on him," Kim said, still laughing slightly. She stood up and went to the kitchen living Shego alone with Ann.

"Did James talk about anything other than rockets?" Ann asked, amused.

"Not really," Shego responded quietly.

"I'll get to the point, Shego, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Ann said.

"I-uh-um... I-I love her. I want to take care of her and keep her happy... even if that means sacrificing my own," Shego said earnestly. Ann was surprised to hear the "L" word from both girls. Clearly, the feelings were mutual.

"Welcome to the family, then," Ann smiled. "Oh, and since you can call James, 'Dad', call me 'Mom' as well." Shego's eyes glittered with... something.

"Y-you're not mad?" Shego sputtered.

"Mad? Why should I be?" Ann asked.

"I just figured with your beliefs... and not everybody is so accepting... understandably," Shego said.

"You do know I'm a surgeon, right?" Ann asked her. Shego nodded. Ann continued, "On that operating table, I can do everything I possibly can and more... but that doesn't mean that the patient would survive. Sometimes a simple procedure can claim a person's life. I can't definitely control who lives or who dies. I just do my best to help the patients."

"I figure, if I can't decide if a person should live... then who am I to decide how a person should live their life?" Ann said. "The only thing I can do is give my all and hope for the best. And, besides, I'm a believer of a faith that teaches love for others. Sure, we Catholics aren't known to be the most enthusiastic pride flag wavers but it would make me a hypocrite if I degrade people just because they're different and do not agree with my values. I'm a thinking Christian, not a brainwash Christian."

Ann went on saying, "And, of course, as a mother, I only want to see my child content..."

Shego nodded humbly, "I guess."

Ann laughed, "Forget my ramblings, it's been a long day at the hospital... So, tell me more about you."

* * *

James was still mumbling to himself when Kim found him in the kitchen.

"Dad?" Kim said tentatively.

"Hold on a minute, Kimmie-cub. I'm still trying to come up with things I want to check with Shego," James said distractedly.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about her..." Kim told him.

"What about, Kim?" He asked, finally focusing on her.

Kim absently ran a finger down the length of the counter. "You're okay... with me being gay... right?"

"Oh, of course," James said scratching his chin, "I already suspected you were."

"What?!" Kim said, taken aback.

"Well, remember when you told me that you had some recordings of your past cheer competitions posted on Youtube?" James said.

"Yeah but how is this relevant to--" Kim began.

"On the corner there was this box that had a list of related videos, I clicked on one," James told her. "It was called, 'But I'm a Cheerleader,' I believe. The main character was a cheerleader. That was when I first started to suspect that you were inclined to girls."

"Let me get this straight... I mean... Never mind... Anyway, you watched a lesbian comedy and immediately decided that your daughter, the head cheerleader in high school, must be gay simply because the main character, also a cheerleader, was???" Kim said, somewhat affronted.

"In essence, yes. Why do you think I told those boys to stay away from you?" James asked her innocently.

"D-dad..." Kim shook her head.

"Yes, Kimmie-cub?" James asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I just love you, Dad. You're the best." Kim said, embracing her father.

* * *

Kim opened the front door and was greeted by identical twins.

"Kim!" the tweebs said excitedly.

"Hey, you guys!" Kim said, "Mom said dinner's almost ready. Oh, and by the way, my new girlfriend is here. Yes, girlfriend, as in, a girl I'm dating. Be nice."

"Cool," both boys said. It didn't really faze them. Stuff like that happened to people they knew all the time. Of course, when they finally saw Kim's girlfriend, all they could say was, "Woah!" They both decided that college was were all the hot girls were. And when they found out that Kim's girlfriend knew the supermodel, Lynn Love, they decided that college _really_ was where the money's at.

Hicka-bicka-boo?

Hoo-sha.

* * *

"...The Stoppables are throwing a BBQ party..."

"... The date was pretty good..."

"... College is definitely fun..."

As the Possibles passed around the salt and had small talk at the dinner table, Shego whispered in Kim's ear, "I think I may actually like your family."

Kim smiled and replied, "I think they like you, too, but I love you more."

"Love ya, too." Shego mouthed as she moved away to resume eating.

"And now, I can finally say..." Kim said to her with an impish grin, "I so told you so."

"Whatever, _Bubble-butt,_" was the response.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad?

Anyway, I'm giving up fanfics for 40 days starting today. I'm already sort of disregarding my sacrfice because I'm obviously posting this today (but I couldn't finish this chapter yesterday so...). If you know why I'm doing it, you get an imaginary cyber cupcake with sprinkles. If you don't get it, not to worry, I'll be back eventually, I just won't update in a while. Hopefully, you'll wait for me. If you don't, I promise not to feel too crushed.


	29. Crack

A/N: For some reason, writing this felt different. Did it feel like my style changed??? Anyway, I don't anything but the plot and the mistakes. I got a book about punctuation but there's apparently a big difference between British and American punctation so...

* * *

Shego tied her shoelaces and stepped out of the Possibles' home while Possibles were still asleep. She already made breakfast for everybody and ate some herself. She shut the door behind her and jogged to the curb. The fresh air and the cool morning breeze put Shego in a pleasant mood. She really wasn't sure where she was going but allowed her feet to take her there.

After a while, she felt someone following her. She pretended not to notice and jogged towards the direction of Middleton Park. She occasionally passed other joggers but not a lot of people were about since it was early in the morning.

Smirking devilishly to herself, Shego jogged to a secluded area hidden by trees. She didn't want any witnesses. Turning quickly, as if hoping to catch her stalker in the act, Shego was surprised when she was tackled to the ground by a Kim-sized shape jumping out of a tree like a flying-squirrel.

"Oof," Shego groaned as she hit the grass.

Kim straddled her triumphantly. "You're out of shape." She made a victory sign with her fingers.

"I knew it was you," Shego huffed, trying to get up. It wasn't working since Kim was planted firmly on her stomach.

"Wha--" Shego was about to ask Kim what she was doing up so early but Kim cut off her sentence by devouring her lips hungrily. She pushed Kim away, "Hey, stop it."

Kim pouted, "But whyyyyy???"

"No 'hanky-panky' at your parents' house, remember? You're the one who said it." Shego said. She glared when she felt something groping her front. _How did she get that in there so fast?_, she wondered. Kim smiled innocently as Shego extracted Kim's hand from under her shirt. Still, it didn't deter Kim from her advances.

"We're not at my parents' house right now..." Kim pointed out, nuzzling Shego's neck.

"Geez, Princess, what did I say about taking those little blue pills???" Shego laughed as she pulled the red haired vampire from her neck.

"What?" Kim didn't get the connection. "You're not being fair, I want Kimmie-Shego time," Kim pouted again.

"Pumpkin, we're in public," Shego said, pushing a lock of hair from Kim's face.

"So? I don't care," Kim said, leaning her face on Shego's hand.

"Okay, Miss Exhibitionist, you don't care if people you know see you?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"You don't care if they find out that you're an sweet, honest, girl-lovin' girl?" Shego inquired as Kim nibbled on her bottom lip.

"As long as there is girl-loving, I don't care." Kim smiled thoughtfully

"Fine, I don't even know why I was protesting in the first place," Shego said, rubbing Kim's back.

"See? I knew you'd see it my way," Kim mocked an evil laugh.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," Shego shook her head. Kim wiggled her eye brows but then burst out laughing. "You're a goof," Shego said and resumed their kissing.

There was a cough behind them. Shego ignored it. Kim was too busy to hear it. Again, somebody coughed and spoke, "Miss Possible."

Kim jumped ten feet away, frazzled she adjusted her clothing. "Uh, hi...um, Mr. Barkin." But Steve Barkin wasn't looking at her, rather, he was looking at her girlfriend still lying on the grass with a scowl marring her face.

"Miss Go," Barkin said.

"Stevie," Shego replied contemptuously.

Barkin embarrassedly cleared his throat, "I thought there were teenagers necking at the park." He turned to Kim, "I was expecting more of you, young lady."

Kim frowned. "Lay off my girlfriend, Stevie," Shego said bitingly.

"Um, can we talk for a second?" Barkin asked Shego. He looked at Kim, "Alone."

He tried to hold on to Shego's elbow to lead her away but she violently jerked her arm away. They walked a few feet from a frustrated Kim.

"First of all, I--" Steve began.

"No, we only started dating. Yes, she's legal." Shego interrupted rudely.

Barkin rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh... Well, I was just hoping that there was another chance for us... After all we clicked immediately... Although, all I remember from our last exchange was fear and pain... The doctor said I had severe burns...." He rambled.

"Look, Stevie... Mr. Barkin, I wasn't being myself when I went on that date with you. It's over, get over it." Shego said.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Barkin whined.

"Your singing makes me want to gouge my eyes out." Shego said bluntly. She turned and walked back to Kim. "Are you going out with a girl because of me?" he asked her retreating form. Shego didn't answer, leaving him to assume the worst. He walked the opposite way with his tail tucked behind his legs.

"That was so embarrassing!" Kim said hiding her reddened face on Shego's shoulder.

"And here I thought you didn't care who saw," Shego smirked.

"But it was Mr. Barkin! He's a little scary and that was so the drama," Kim mumbled.

"It's okay, I don't think he'll be bothering us anytime soon." Shego said.

"That was kind of mean and awesome at the same time," Kim said, referring to the exchange between Shego and her former teacher.

"I try." Shego said.

Kim's stomach growled. "You didn't eat yet, did you?" Shego asked her.

Kim shrugged, "I noticed that you weren't beside me and then you were already out the door."

"Come on then, I'll make you those Mickey Mouse pancakes that you're so addicted to," Shego said.

"Spankin'!" Kim said. "Race you home!" she called out as she took off running.

"You're going to lose, Princess," Shego said running right behind her.

* * *

Shego was lying on the sofa, an open book on covering her face as she tried to sleep. She felt a presence next to her. "Princess, I don't want to meet any more neighbors... It's like they haven't seen a lesbian before, yeesh."

"What's a lesbian?" a small voice inquired. Shego immediately sat up and found that the owner of the voice was little girl. "Oh, hey, there. What's your name?"

"Hana Stoppable," the little girl replied. "What's your name?"

"Shego," the former villainess answered.

"That's a funny name,"Hana said, Shego just smiled.

"So, are you related to the Buffoon... I mean, Ron?" Shego asked.

Hana nodded, "He's my big brother." She leaned in and whispered, "He's in a secret ninja school with his girlfriend, Yori-san. But that's a secret so don't tell, shh."

* * *

"'Mo kiss! 'Mo kiss!" Hana giggled as Shego rubbed noses with her. She was sitting on Shego's stomach as the other woman reclined on the couch.

"There you are! Hana, your mommy and daddy were looking for you!" Kim said. Hana ran to Kim's arms. "Kimmie, Shego taught me 'mo kissies. She says that people in Alaska kiss with their noses!"

Kim gave Shego a look then turned back to Hana.

"Really? That's cool, Hana Banana! Can I have an 'mo kiss, too?" Kim asked the little girl.

"No, make Shego do it!" Hana said excitedly tugging on Kim's arm. Hana dragged her to a guilty-looking Shego still lying on the couch.

"So you've been hiding here all along, huh?" Kim said to Shego, crossing her arms.

"Uh, Hana said I have to give you 'mo kisses," Shego said trying to change the topic.

"Alright, but then you have to go over to the Stoppables' BBQ because I want to show you off," Kim said.

"What am I, a piece of meat?" Shego muttered to herself.

"'Mo kiss!" Hana reminded them.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Kim asked Shego.

Shego whispered to Kim, "I want one, too.... We could always just steal her."

Kim shook her head and laughed, she leaned in and rubbed her nose against Shego's. She also stole a quick kiss on her lips, "I want ones that look like you."

"Now, come on, you two." Kim said as she stood up. She took Hana's hand on her right and Shego's on her left.

As Shego opened the front door, Hana looked at Kim seriously and asked, "What's a lesbian?"

* * *

"What'd you do?" Kim asked Shego.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked.

"Hana's absolutely infatuated with you. Thinks your the best thing since sliced bread. Her parents even want us to babysit sometime," Kim said.

"I do have a degree on child development, Kimmie," Shego said. "No biggie."

"Nah, I think it's a gift," Kim teased, poking Shego on the side.

"Okay, okay... I have a soft spot for kids..." Shego said, throwing her hands up in the air in mock surrender. Copying Hana, she leaned in and whispered loudly, "But it's a secret so don't tell anybody, shh."

* * *

"Hey, Faith, why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Buffy said, pointing to the leather jacket Faith bunched up and tucked under her arm awkwardly. They were walking down the street enjoying the bright lights of Vegas.

"Not cold, B. It's Nevada in the summer," Faith said. Buff looked at her oddly, a little suspicious. A vampire jumped out of nowhere and Faith kicked it into an alley. Working quickly, she staked it before it could even react.

"Guess the tourist attracts them, huh?" Faith grinned.

Buffy grimaced as vampire dust flew on her face. "Uhg, I'll never get use to the icky dust."

"S'okay, B. It grosses me out, too," Faith said, as she tried to help Buffy dust herself off. "How 'bout we go back to our hotel and take that shower, eh?"

"Sounds good to me," Buffy said already walking to the direction of their hotel.

"Wait up, Twinkie," Faith said, walking faster to catch up to her. "B, I--"

"Place your weapons on the ground and put your hands behind your head, you two. You're under arrest," a blond detective said behind them.

"What the-- What did we do?" Faith asked, dropping her jacket and her stake on the ground.

"I saw you two attack a man and kick him into the alley. Where is he?" the officer asked.

"Look, Blondie, check the alley: there's no guy," Faith said. "We're just on our way to our hotel if you'd just go play Cagney and Lacy somewhere else."

"Faith," Buffy warned.

"Look, I know what I saw and that camera by the street light recorded what you did. Now tell me where the man is," the officer demanded.

"There is no guy, alright?" Faith said getting annoyed.

"Put your hands behind your head," the officer pointed her gun at Faith.

"Faith, just calm down, Baby," Buffy said.

"Fine," Faith huffed.

The officer cuffed them both and led them inside the police car. Faith watched as the officer picked up her jacket and angrily kicked the back seat. The glass on the window next to her cracked in several places.

"Guess we're calling Shego then," Buffy sighed.

* * *

A/N: And I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I realized that Lent lasted 46 days not 40 (Sundays don't count). Oh and we moved so we had transfer cable/internet/phone stuff so I wasn't online from Sunday to Wednesday this week. Then I decided that I needed my dosage of fics before I continued. Bad selfish author, I know.

I didn't write while I was away. In fact, my ipod died on me and the drafts I had saved on there that I had BEFORE I went away all got erased. The good news is that I discovered that I can actually be a very productive member of society. I was so bored that I did volunteer work. Good stuff... builds character... -_-

Huxley and Orwell were my temporary friends... I was gonna read Night by Wiesel next but eh, who needs good books when I can read fanfics, right? [Bad logic, I know]

I'm rambling again...

Can anybody guess who's gonna make a brief appearance soon? Yep, another cross over. The hint is that they live in Vegas and will have something to do with solving fuffy's little predicament.

I'll try to update soon! Thanks for waiting!


	30. Wings

A/N: I don't own Kim Possible, South of Nowhere, Buffy, Angel, nor CSI.

* * *

Shego scowled in her sleep. Something felt warm and wet --uncomfortably so. Suddenly, realization dawned in her sleep clouded mind. "Kimmie!" Shego exclaimed as she sat up from bed quickly.

"Hm?" Kim raised her head sleepily from the other side of the bed. She checked the time. It was five in the morning.

"Hana wet the bed," Shego said, checking over their bedmate who, indeed, had an accident. Kim stood up groggily, "I'll get new sheets."

Hana woke up from the all commotion and realized that her my little pony nightie was wet. Her face flushed in humiliation and tears threatened to fall on her face. "Hey, shh. It's okay," Shego said soothingly to the upset and still sleepy child and took her into her arms. "How about we wash up and change you into a new set of pj's, okay?"

Hana nodded into her shoulder already about to nod off.

"The Tweebs probably still have some old clothes we can let Hana borrow," Kim yawned.

Hana had begged her parents to let her sleep over at Kim's that night. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable agreed on the condition that Kim and Shego didn't mind (which of course they didn't). The Stoppables and the Possibles were amused at how Hana attached herself to Shego's leg. "Consider it practice for when you give us grandchildren," Ann had joked. Shego almost choked on her drink.

Shego carried the little girl to bathroom and sat her on the toilet. Hana was dead to the world. Shego got her out of her soiled night shirt and cleaned her up by the time Kim was at the door handing her a set of pajamas. "Here, hold her and I'll change the sheets," Shego said handing Hana to Kim.

Kim watched with a lazy smile on her face as Shego prepared the bed.

"What?" Shego asked, casting a glance at her.

"You're really are good with kids," Kim commented.

"I've had experience," she shrugged, "Yunno, with the Wegos."

"I have younger brothers, too. And I used to babysit for other people as well," Kim said, "But you seem like you've done this forever."

"I had to," Shego said dismissively. "There, all done."

Kim immediately laid Hana down between them and plopped in bed, too tired to continue the conversation. Shego watched her, bemused. Her vibrating cellphone interrupted her thoughts.

"Buffy?" she whispered.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" Buffy replied on the other side of the line.

Shego scratched her head, "No, I was up. Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, Faith wants to talk to you," Buffy said before passing the phone to Faith who said, "Hey Fuego, I ain't interrupting anything am I?"

Shego heard the innuendo in her voice and rolled her eyes. "Hello Rogue," she said flatly, "What's going on?"

"You know me... Five by five," Faith replied. Buffy glared at her. "I mean...six by twelve," Faith amended (22).

"You WHAT!?" Shego hissed. "What are doing in jail!?" She got up to walk into the living room, hoping not to wake the other sleeping occupants of the Possible home. She began to pace thinking of the worse scenarios Faith got herself into.

"Relax, me and B were patrolling and some officer saw us take out a vamp. She didn't see the entire thing and was freaked when we got out of the alley with one less person," Faith said. Buffy grabbed the phone from her, "And she kicked the back of a police car so a window broke."

"Seriously, did somebody drop her on her head?" Shego said, knowing full well that Faith could hear her without actually putting the phone to her ear. "Maybe I should punt her in the head to knock some sense into her!"

"You can't take me," Faith said over Buffy.

"What if I just don't bail you out?"Shego said.

"Aw come on, don't be like that," Faith whined.

"So now you're begging," Shego said smugly.

"So are you gonna bail us out?" Faith asked.

"Nah, I'm only taking Buffy," Shego said.

"Thanks, Snuggle-bunny!" Buffy said sweetly.

"Anytime, Hunny-bunny," Shego replied in the same tone.

"Are you coming or not?" Faith said.

"Fine, fine. Let me just tell Kimmie," Shego said, "I'll be there in a few hours." She shut her phone and sighed. She walked quickly up the stairs and opened the door to Kim's room.

"Princess," she whispered into Kim's ear. "I gotta go."

"Huh? What? Why?" Kim said, opening her eyes.

"Faith and Buffy are in jail," Shego said. "I'm gonna go to Vegas and sort things out. You go to sleep."

"I'll go with you," Kim said, attempting to get up. Shego pushed her back down gently.

"No, stay here. You need to sleep. Besides, you need some more time with your family and Hana'll wake up alone if you go with," Shego said. Kim pouted. "When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can," Shego smiled. "Now, go back to sleep." She pulled away to get dressed.

Kim watched her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll call when I get there," she kissed the redhead's forehead.

* * *

"Shego?" Officer Sophia Curtis doubled back to check if it was indeed who she thought it was.

"Hey, Sophie," Shego greeted the blond.

"Long time no see. What are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"I need a favor..."

* * *

"Sheg--" Faith began to say before Shego backhanded her on the face. Hey, what are friends for?

"Nice to see you, too?" Faith grinned as she ran her tongue on her cheek checking if anything was bleeding.

"Hey, don't do that... I need that mouth for kissage," Buffy pouted, though they all knew Shego wouldn't deliberately maim Faith severely and vice versa; the little smack on the face was just a light tap... sort of.

"I am not paying that ridiculous amount for a window just because you decided to be an idiot," Shego stated, "Even if I am ridiculously loaded."

"Hey, it's all good, we could call G-man," Faith said with a naughty grin.

* * *

_A few minutes later, on the other side of the world..._

"Oh, hello Faith," Giles said cheerfully as he answered. The voice on the other line said something.

"Trouble?" Giles asked. "Why, of course, I'll help... just let me get my books..."

The voice on the other line replied.

"Oh, jail... I suppose I can... Yes... Of course, just fax me the bill..." Giles said.

"Yes, it's starting to print... You're welcome, Faith... Give me regards to Buffy. Good bye," Giles said before he picked up the faxed sheet of paper. Looking over it and seeing just how much he had to pay he exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

* * *

Faith was laughing hysterically imagining the expression on Giles's face.

"Alright kiddies, you've had your fun. Let's get out of here," Shego said.

"Wait, how'd you manage to get us out so fast?" Buffy asked.

Shego shrugged, "I know people. You see, the officer that took you in? Yeah, she's a friend of mine so I just exchanged a few favors. Plus, despite her claim about having a video tape with you guys staking a vamp in it--"

"-- it would look like we were fighting thin air because vampires don't have reflections," Buffy finished. "Why didn't we think of that?" she asked Faith. Faith shrugged, "I was too busy thinking about that shower."

"You whores, seriously," Shego rolled her eyes, "Even if two women can't have babies together, I'm still pretty sure one of you still would end up pregnant."

"That would just prove that I've got mad skills," Faith winked. Shego groaned in disgust.

Faith pulled away from Buffy, "Let me just get our stuff..."

Somebody came up from behind Shego and covered her eyes with a hand, "Tu me manques, mon amour."

It sent shivers down Shego's spine. A memory began to relive itself in her mind's eye. Dark curtains, an unmade bed, endless rain. It felt like decades ago.

"Guess who?" the voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

"You better not be Kimmie because I told her to stay home," Shego said with fake cheer. She could hear Buffy giggling in front of her.

Kim removed her hand and faced Shego, "You're no fun."

"Kimmie--" Shego tried to say before a sunflower blocked her view of Kim's face. "What's this for?"

"Peace offering?" Kim offered. Shego gave her a look. "Actually, it's supposed to symbolize your warm and bright personality... And before you tell me that I don't follow instructions, I had a mission so I technically wasn't following you. Oh, and my mom says that she expects us back for Thanksgiving. Hana was a little upset that you were gone but I promised that we'd visit again soon." Kim smiled brightly (23).

"Well, did you at least get the flowers I had them delivered to your place, Princess?" Shego asked her.

"Um, what flowers?" Kim replied quirking a brow. Shego sighed and picked up her phone, "Yeah, I'd like to change the flowers I'd like to have delivered... I want Sweet Peas for Mrs. Possible... Yes, same address, just charge it to my card." (24)

"Hi Kim," Buffy smiled and gave Kim a hug.

"Hey, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Nothing major, Shego came to the rescue," Buffy said.

"Whoa, Flippy, when did you get here?" Faith said coming up behind them from inside the police station. Her jacket tucked into the side of her arm.

"Had a mission and my ride was kind enough to drop me off here after," Kim shrugged.

"C'mere you," Faith said before crushing her into a one-armed hug.

"C-can't breathe," Kim gasped. Faith let her go and then ruffled her hair. Kim winced. "Ow."

"Hehe, sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes," Faith said not quite sorry before grinning at Kim.

"So where to now?" Kim asked them.

"I think we're gonna head down to L.A. to visit some friends," Faith said. "Whaddya think B, ready to leave Vegas?"

"Yep. It'll be good to see Angel and Cordy again (well, not so much Cordy)," Buffy wrinkled her nose. "You guys wanna go? I'm sure Angel would love to see Shego again."

Shego nodded, "You guys go ahead, I have to meet up with a couple of friends. Princess is coming with me, of course. We'll see you in a couple of days."

* * *

Kim pouted as they walked away, "I wanted to catch up with them."

"We'll see them soon. It was kinda obvious Faith wanted sometime with Buffy..." Shego said as she laced her fingers with Kim's.

"Why?"

Shego smiled.

* * *

The Chosen Two walked quietly to their hotel. Vegas wasn't quite as alive in the morning as it was in the night. Vampires, tourists, and party-goers alike were probably in all asleep bed. Faith wrapped her arm around Buffy's waist who leaned her head on Faith's shoulder. They walked slowly savoring the moment.

"I dunno about you, B, but I could eat a cow," Faith remarked as they stepped into their hotel room. Buffy reached under the bed to pull out her purple suitcase.

"Hm, guess we'll eat first before we leave," Buffy replied fiddling with the lock on her valise. Something soft brushed against her cheek. "Faith, what--?"

"Give us a kiss, B," Faith said pouting her lips with stuffed toy pressed against her cheek.

"Aw, baby! Is it for me?" Buffy squealed excitedly. She kissed Faith soundly on the lips before claiming her present. Holding the stuffed animal in her hands, she noticed, "It has wings."

"It's one of those Cuddlebuddies. It's a piggeon (pig and pigeon). Shego told me where I could find one. I was gonna give it to you last night but..." Faith smirked, "Do you like?"

"I love it! I'll call it Foofie." Buffy said.

"That doesn't sound like a dignified name, B." Faith laughed, "Pales in comparison to 'Mr. Gordo'."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Faith," Buffy said, giving Faith the stink-eye. There was a card around the pig's neck and Buffy finally saw it. "What's this?"

"It's corny, B. You don't have to read it," Faith said quickly. She reached out to pull the card away but Buffy pulled away. The card read:

"_B,_

_Whenever I thought about you ever loving me, I thought, 'when pigs fly'. Thanks for giving me wings._

_-Faith"_

Buffy just about burst out in tears.

"Err, B?" Faith said uncomfortably. This wasn't one of the reactions she was expecting. She placed a hand on Buffy's cheek. Buffy gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Hold me," Buffy asked quietly. So she did.

* * *

"I'm beginning to wonder why you know so many members of law enforcement," Kim whispered dryly.

Shego scoffed, "It's just a coincidence."

A blonde from the corner of the bar waved at them, next to her sat another blond in her teens and a brunette.

"Catherine, Sara, Lindsey... my girlfriend, Kim." Shego said. "Princess, this is Catherine and her wife Sara, and their daughter Lindsey."

"Geez, if you liked them young, you could have waited a couple more years for me," Lindsey commented.

"Lindsey!" Catherine admonished.

"Mom, I was joking," Lindsey said rolling her eyes. Sara and Shego chuckled. They all sat down and ordered their meals.

"How do you guys know each other?" Kim asked.

"Shego and I were roommates at Harvard," Sara explained. "I was pretty impressed 'cause she probably the youngest and the laziest student in her class."

"I'm not lazy," Shego protested, "I just focus my energy on things that are worth my while." She grinned lecherously at Kim.

"Well, anyway, a few years ago, when Shego finally gave me a visit here in Vegas. Cath and I are CSIs," Sara recounted, "She finds me fighting with Catherine in the middle of the hallway so she goes, 'Can't you two get a room?'"

"Even a blind man could see the sexual tension between them." Shego commented. "But you should have seen the look on their faces, I thought they really going to try and kill me for busting them. Still, they still couldn't take a hint."

"How did you two finally get together?" Kim asked. She was leaning on the table but pulled away when the waiter came and set their food down.

"She locked us in an elevator," Catherine answered. "Of course, we didn't know it at the time," she gave Shego a look. "So I had to help Sara stop hyperventilating and having a panic attack."

"And it all went smoothly from then on... Six hours in an cramped space can do wonders on a budding relationship," Shego grinned mischievously.

"If things didn't turn out the way it did, I'm pretty sure we could have murdered Shego and gotten away with it," Sara smiled at her wife who nodded in agreement. "So I heard you tried meddling with Sofia's girl problems in exchange for letting your friends out?"

Shego smirked, "Yeah, she didn't have any evidence to support her claim that she saw them assault a guy... The evidence she thought she had proved otherwise. I think she's just a little distracted."

"Yeah, she's really having some problems with her girlfriend," Cath replied.

"I told her to take her girl to a vacation... I'm pretty sure that'll help a little. They could at least talk without other distractions," Shego replied (sure enough, she got a "thank you" card in the mail a few weeks later). She looked at Lindsey who was quietly picking at her food, "What up with you, kitten?" Lindsey only shrugged in reply.

"She's upset because we won't let her go to this concert with some boy named George," Catherine said.

"It's _George, _Mom! It's Spanish," Lindsey whined. "I still don't understand why you won't let me go!"

"Because you would be alone with that boy," Sara said.

"My friends would have gone but the tickets are sold out! You wouldn't make such a fuss if I went with a girl!" Lindsey pointed out.

"Because we know you wouldn't sneak around with a girl," Catherine looked at her daughter pointedly.

"George is just my friend, mom! Besides, I'm gonna be the future Mrs. Rob Pattinson!" Lindsey said.

"Who?" Shego interrupted.

"Uh, I think he's this guy who played some vampire in this book-turned-movie," Kim offered.

"He is not just some vampire, he played Edward Cullen who falls in love with a human girl. They face odds to be with each other. It's like Romeo and Juliet times ten," the young teenager gushed. Shego inwardly snickered. _Oh if only she knew about Buffy and Angel_, Shego thought.

"You're still not going to that concert," Catherine told her daughter.

"We could take her, Cat," Shego offered. "You and Daddy Long Legs can have the night off."

"Really?" Lindsey's eyes lit up like a firecracker only to dim again, "But I already told you, the tickets are sold out."

"I'll even get you backstage passes," Shego winked.

"Can we go, Mom? Sara?" Lindsey begged.

"Oh, I don't know..." Catherine smiled and looked at Sara.

"Kid, you don't know how to beg," Shego laughed. "Watch the pro," she pointed to Kim. Kim grinned and then put on her best puppy dog pout, "Can we go? Please?" She threw in an extra lip quiver.

"That is too cute," Sara laughed. "Fine, you can go, Lindsey. I trust Shego and Kim but no funny business."

Lindsey got out of her seat and kissed her mothers on the cheek, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

* * *

There was a knock on the Sidle-Willow's front door.

"That must be Whore-he," Shego commented. Lindsey shot her a glare before opening the door.

"Hey, George. This is Shego and Kim, they're chaperoning," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Let me just get a sweater and we can go," she quickly ran up the stairs.

"So you're Whore-he, huh?" Shego asked the boy. He nodded nervously. Shego narrowed her eyes, "Listen, don't try anything or I will cauterize your little _hombre_, _comprende_?"

George gulped and nodded again.

"Shego, stop scaring people," Kim chastised, shaking her head.

* * *

"So who are we watching?" Shego asked as they stepped backstage.

Lindsey gave her an incredulous look, "You bought tickets for a concert you don't even know the singer of?" Shego shrugged. Honestly, she just had one of her people arrange the whole thing.

"Well, it's only_ the_ A--," Lindsey pointed out.

"Whatever. Kimmie, wanna just walk around with me?" Shego asked, holding her hand our for Kim.

"You're honestly just gonna leave us alone?" Lindsey asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yep. George and I have an understanding. Right, George?" Shego looked at him with squinted eyes. George nodded mutely. "See?" she said, "You'll totally be safe. We're the only ones backstage aside from the staff (who I've instructed not to let you do anything stupid, anyway). I bought off all the other tickets. Have fun, Kitten."

* * *

"Shego?" a voice called.

"Uhg, why does everybody know you?" Kim pretended to whine. Really, though, she was curious.

"They all know I'm hot stuff," Shego retorted.

"Shego! It is you! Remember me? Spencer?" the blonde asked as she approached the couple.

"Spence? What are you doing here?" Shego asked, surprised.

"My girlfriend's playing tonight, you know, Ashley Davies?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, so that's who's playing at this concert," Shego said thoughtfully –though she didn't have a clue on who the heck Ashley Davies was.

"Ooh! I love her!" Kim said excitedly but caught the odd looks she got, "Yunno... I like her music... I don't love her, love her..." She blushed, "Just ignore me."

"Spencer?" a brunette approached the blonde who gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ashley, this is Shego and um..." Spencer looked at Kim.

"My girlfriend, Kim." Shego said.

"Wait, Shego as in 'gay pride parade pep talk, Shego'?" Ashley asked. Spencer nodded enthusiastically.

"This is slightly awkward." Shego said when Ashley jumped her. Ashley practically latched on to Shego like a koala bear.

"Man, you are my hero!" Ashley said, "Without you, Spencer wouldn't have considered going back out with me!" Much of Spencer and Ashley's relationship did not go without drama. At first, it was Ashley who couldn't commit. But once she was finally ready to spend her life with Spencer, Spencer felt a little jaded and weary because who was to say when Ashley Davies would change her mind again? A little advice with a random green skinned stranger at the gay pride parade made Spencer reconsider the possibility that it could work this time around. There were still some rough days, but that was expected. Nevertheless, Ashley and Spencer did not want to waste this opportunity again.

"Um, can you get off of me? My girlfriend knows sixteen forms of martial arts and she is opposed to an open relationship of any kind," Shego informed the rock star.

"Sorry!" Ashley quickly jumped off. "But thank you, really! I don't know how else to show my appreciation!"

"No need to thank me," Shego said blandly. "It's all of the good."

Kim cleared her throat and three pairs of eyes turned to her. "I think I have a request..." Kim stated with a twinkle in her eye. She leaned over and whispered in Ashley's ear.

* * *

"This is so awesome!" Lindsey declared as she sported her autographed concert t-shirt. George agreed with her. They were all standing backstage watching Ashley on stage.

"Glad that you're enjoying yourself, Kitten. What about you, Georgie Porgie?" Shego asked George.

"Yes, ma'am," George replied timidly, though he wasn't fear stricken as he was earlier.

"Good boy," Shego grinned.

"You're so mean," Kim stated.

"Am not. Now, shush," Shego said.

Ashley spoke to the crowd through her microphone, "This next one is a request from Kim to Shego." She turned to where Shego and Kim were and gave them a wink.

As the pianist played the first few notes, Kim turned to Shego and asked coyly, "Would you like to dance?"

Shego quirked an eyebrow but pulled Kim closer by the waist nonetheless. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and rested her head against Shego's cheek. Shego nuzzled Kim's hair and inhaled her scent. They moved gently to the music.

_Under the weight of your wings  
You are a god and whatever I want you to be  
And I wonder if truly you are  
Nearly as beautiful as I believe_

_In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night_

_Under the weight of your wings  
Should ever we meet on your side of your stereo  
I will pretend I know not of your thoughts  
And even the way that they mirror my own  
I'll take you away in the way that you take me and go where I go_

_In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night_

_Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat  
Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
Love on repeat  
I'm echoing all your philosophies  
And as I fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat  
Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
Love on repeat  
I'm echoing all your philosophies  
And as I..._

_Oh..._

_I don't  
Wanna be fool-hearted  
Baby, I'm out  
Numbered in my head  
I don't  
I don't wanna be fool-hearted  
Baby, I'm out  
Numbered in my head  
My head..._

_In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another night_

_Yeah, your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night_

_Lonely night..._

_Under the weight of your wings  
I make believe you are all that I'll ever need_

_All that I need..._

And, as they swayed slowly together, they both thought of the other, "You're all that I'll ever need."

* * *

A/N: I know. Late in updating. I'm sick with a cold and currently going through some sort of semi-quarter life crisis. I don't think I'm depressed or having a nervous breakdown but do you ever get that feeling that you're doing something you know you have to but don't really know WHY you have to??? I just feel eh. Don't suggest pills. Taking medication just means taking more medication for the problems cause by other medication. It's complicated.

I tried making it up to you by writing more than usual. I dunno when this story is going to end. GAH. I just get keep getting ideas and I'm getting sick of it.

Oh, and anybody out there named, George pronounced the either Spanish way or the English way: I'm sorry for bashing your name.

(22)Correct me if I'm wrong but two person prison cells _are_ 9x12, right??? (edit: Thanks for the correction IcarisAbyss!)

(23) Sunflowers also symbolize loyalty and admiration.

(24) One of the meanings of sweet peas is "Thanks for a lovely time" and also departure.

That last song is by Anna Nalick, "In my head."


	31. Picture this

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, guys. Thank "V" for sending me an email and reminding me that I haven't updated in ages. Thanks also if you're still there reading!

* * *

"Hi, Perry," Kim smiled at the driver who pulled up in front of the hotel she and Shego stayed in. The chauffeur gave her a wink as she opened the door for her, "Morning, Miss Possible."

"Perry, don't spoil her," Shego said. "That's my job." She held the door open for Kim.

"Call me Kim, please and thank you," Kim nodded to Perry.

Perry gave her a mock salute. It made Kim laugh.

"Okie dokie, Kim," Perry said.

"Hey! How come you can call her by her first name but you don't call me by mine???" Shego said.

"'Cause I know it annoys you, Miss Go," Perry replied mischievously.

* * *

"Alice," Lynn said, reaching towards Alice.

"Have I ever told you that I absolutely love the way you say my name?" Alice said as she stalked towards Lynn.

"No," Lynn replied.

"How about I show you?" Alice suggested.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Shego asked her girlfriend as Kim tried to put Shego's head on her lap.

"Oh, I don't know. Trying to be a good girlfriend and return the favor from last time?" Kim said. "Now, head," she demanded as she pointed to her own lap.

Shego wiggled her eyebrows, "Right now? Really, Cupcake. People in the next car will see what we're doing. Oh, and Perry can definitely hear us even with that little window thing."

Kim scowled, "You're just gonna lay your head on my lap." She pouted, "Unless you don't want to..." She looked out the window.

Shego internally groaned, _Whipped,_ and at the same time resisted the urge to pounce the cute sad Kimmie-kins. "I was just pulling your leg, Princess." She stretched out on the seat a little, tucking her legs to the side so she could fit, and placed her head on Kim's lap. "See?"

Kim leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm, well if you told me you were going to do that, I definitely wouldn't have put much of a fight," Shego said.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Kim said.

"Now who's being corny, Princess?" Shego grinned sarcastically.

Kim ignored her, "Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

Shego snorted and Kim laughed.

"I hate Shakespeare." Shego said. "Try this one for size:

_I left you in the morning,  
And in the morning glow,  
You walked a way beside me  
To make me sad to go.  
Do you know me in the gloaming,  
Gaunt and dusty gray with roaming?  
Are you dumb because you know me not,  
Or dumb because you know?_

_All for me? And not a question  
For the faded flowers gay  
That could take me from beside you  
For the ages of a day?  
They are yours, and be the measure  
Of their worth for you to treasure,  
The measure of the little while  
That I've been long away._"

"That's beautiful," Kim whispered.

"Flower Gathering by Robert Frost," Shego informed her. "Kinda stupid to leave a girl just to get her wilted flowers, though."

"It's the thought behind it that counts," Kim said. "Took you a couple of years to get me a flower."

"Better late than never," Shego grinned.

* * *

"Here we are," Shego says as they step into the Hyperion Hotel. "I'll introduce you to the gang before we go hit the beach."

"Shego," a man with a furrowed brow greeted them. Shego laughed at the look on Kim's face. "Don't worry, he really just looks like that," she assured her.

"Hey, Angel," Shego said and the muscles on the man's face relaxed somewhat and introductions were made.

"Glad you're here for a visit," Angel told her. "Buffy and Faith headed out to the beach with Cordelia."

"Aw, they left poor Angel all alone. You should have gone, might be good for you to get a tan," Shego teased.

"Ha. Ha," Angel said dryly. "I don't know, Shego. I might just sparkle or glitter, instead."

"What?"

"Never mind. Blame Cordy."

* * *

_Yummy_, was the only thought running through Kim's mind when she saw Shego in her bikini. She pulled out her trusty camera and started snapping pictures from every angle possible.

"Kimmie, put that away, you know what happened last time. Besides, am I all you take pictures of?" Shego arched an eyebrow and gave Kim a teasing smile. Kim pouted but replaced her camera in her beach bag.

"I think I see them," Shego said as she waved to Buffy and Faith along with another brunette who Kim assumed to be Cordy.

"Uhg, finally, somebody more pleasant to be with," Cordelia said snottily.

"Yeah, so we can finally dump you, Cor," Buffy said.

"Whatever," Cordelia retorted maturely.

"Girls, girls, calm down. There's a lot of me to go around," Shego stated smugly. Faith threw a beach ball at her head. "I know, Faith. Your school yard antics indicate that you want me, too. As I have stated, we can all share me," Shego said as she approached the Slayer. She stalked towards Faith and held her around the waist, "To prove my point, I'm going to hold you close then..." she leaned close to Faith's ear for effect, "SHOVE YOUR FACE IN THE SAND!!!" She tackled Faith and they wrestled in the sand. Many beach goers and stopped and watch the scene.

"Um, I'm the only straight one here but I got to say... that's hot," Cordelia said, pointing to the two wrestling women in their bikinis. Buffy and Kim nodded as Kim took the liberty of taking photos of the entire thing.

* * *

"Uhg, I have sand in places I didn't even know about," Shego complained as she got out of the water. Kim's brain cells fizzled as she watched her girlfriend seemingly reenact those slow motion scenes from Bay Watch before her very eyes.

"You having fun?" Shego asked her.

"Uh..." Kim opened her mouth and did her best impression of a fish out of water. Shego just stared at her, bemused. Finally, Kim said, "You want a towel?"

"Please and thank you," Shego replied coyly, biting her lip for added effect. She silently lifted her arms up, telling Kim to towel her dry. "Harder," Shego suggested as Kim didn't quite know how to touch her. Kim applied more pressure as she patted Shego with the towel.

"You're such a tease," Kim sighed.

"Only if a don't follow through," Shego winked. "Now, would you like me to lotion your back, Princess?"

"Please and thank you," Kim said, getting on her stomach on a bright green beach towel. She gasped in surprise when Shego untied the strings to her bikini top. "Shego!" she whined.

"Relax, Kimmie, you don't want tan lines, do you?" Shego asked her. Kim only muttered something and blushed into the towel. She gasped again when she felt cool lips on her shoulder blades. She got goosebumps when Shego suckled and nipped at her skin.

"S-Shego! Not appropriate in public!" Kim protested weakly. "Remember what happened last time? Someone might see." And, as if somebody heard her, Cordelia walked up to them. Shego nonchalantly applied lotion on Kim's back and massaged her as she wasn't doing anything else just moments before.

"Shego, I really think you should hook me up," Cordy pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Shego said, focusing more on touching Kim's back than the conversation at hand. Kim bit back a moan when Shego touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"You know what I mean," the former high school queen said. "You're like a matchmaking guru."

Kim turned her head to listen to Cordelia, "Why do you say that?"

"Do you know how many couples she has brought together with just simple advice? She even hooked Faith and Buffy up and everybody thought that would have been a... a.... feat with that...um, Sissy dude..." Cordelia said.

"You mean Sisyphus," Kim said. Cordelia looked at her blankly. "Sisyphean feat?" Kim said.

"Yeah... Syphilis... whatever you say," Cordelia replied, "But the point is, Shego can probably convince a cat and dog to marry each other."

"Cordy, animals don't marry," Shego pointed out.

"Tell that to Faith and Buffy," Cordy said.

"I heard that!" Buffy yelled from the edge of the water. Faith whispered something about burying Cordelia under the sand and have the seagulls peck her head. Cordelia rolled her eyes and ignored her. She looked at Shego, "So, are you gonna help me out or not?"

* * *

"You've got me extremely curious now," Kim told Shego as she toweled her hair dry and sat down on the bed. They were back at the Hyperion Hotel after their trip to the beach.

"About what?" Shego asked, munching on some room service french fries.

"What Cordelia said, that you're pretty good at matchmaking..." the red head said.

"I guess," Shego replied. "I just do it because of how it worked out with Faith. Did she tell you about that redemption garbage Angel's been preaching?"

Kim nodded and sat next to Shego, "She said it's good karma, too."

"I'm agnostic so I'm not into the whole religion deal but I think there's something to the karma thing, Princess," Shego explained. "A lot of things in life are cause and effect. Tit for tat. Quid pro quo.

"I figured that I needed to do something to turn my miserable existence around 'cause I've accumulated a ton of bad karma over the years. How do I know this? I worked for Dr. D. You _have _to have had bad karma to be signed with a very long contract for that idiot."

Kim laughed at that. She dipped a finger in some ketchup and stuck it in her mouth.

Shego continued, "Aside from stealing, I just have a knack for bringing two people together. All the while, I've been trying to figure out why none of my own relationships worked out but it all just goes back to karma. So, I quit my job as a villain 'cause yunno only the hero gets the girl."

"And the girl she did get," Kim commented with a grin. Shego smirked back and fed Kim a fry.

"Anyway, so I decided to play nice and helped people out with their relationship issues in hopes of it helping my chances with a certain red head. Trust me, it was hard 'cause she's the type you need major good karma points for," Shego said crinkling her nose.

"Was it worth it then?" Kim asked.

"Of course, it is," Shego replied, pulling Kim to her lap so she could feed her properly.

* * *

"Did you take up art school just so you can draw girls in the nude?" Lynn asked Alice as she adjusted the blanket on her body. Alice looked up from her sketchbook and grinned. She just winked and didn't answer.

Lynn stood up without her blankets and walked towards the closet, but not before she gave Alice a peck on the cheek.

"Are you coming to the studio with me today?" Lynn asked the four-eyed girl as she rummaged through her closet for something to wear.

"Of course!" Alice replied, "Models come to _me_ just to be sketched. I get lots of practice for free!" She proved her point by showing Lynn her filled sketchbook. It was true, in between breaks the models posed for Alice instead of for the camera as they were all very much impressed with her drawing skills. "If only I had more curves to draw, though," Alice added thoughtfully. Lynn gave her a raised eyebrow.

"What? Most models are skinny, it's a bit more angular drawing them then if I were to draw someone... uh, _healthier_," Alice said furrowing her brow, hoping not to offend the lean redhead. Lynn didn't seem annoyed.

"Oh, I just remembered. I need you to call Kim," Lynn said, finally recalling why she called Alice's name in the first place.

* * *

"You must be getting tired of traveling around so much," Shego said to Kim. They were on a plane to Go City.

"You forget that I travel a lot during missions. Going all over the place just for fun is spankin'!" Kim replied fiddling with the bag of some packaged plane food. "I like meeting your friends."

"Well, after this, you'll have me all to yourself for the rest of the summer. Right now you'll be meeting very important family," Shego told her, finally taking the food bag from Kim's hand and opening it.

"Then I can't wait," Kim said bouncing in her seat.

* * *

A/N: Gah. Updates. Happy 4th of July to my readers from the US. And belated Happy Canada day to people from Canada!


	32. Elevate

A/N: I almost didn't update today. My grandmother is visiting (yay) so some relatives came over (not yay). Also, I can not find my mojo and therefore, this chapter ain't the bees knees.

* * *

"This building is huge," Kim commented as she stood with Shego inside and elevator. Shego made a sound to indicate that she was paying attention but was too lazy to make a verbal reply. Kim sighed and rolled back and forth on her heels, humming a random made-up tune to occupy her. "So, who owns this place and why are we here?" she asked Shego.

"My family does, didn't I tell you?" Shego replied. Kim shrugged and resumed rocking back and forth. She pouted a little in thought as she pondered about meeting Shego's family. She failed to notice the predatory glint in Shego's eyes.

Shego pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator and fired her plasma at the security camera. Kim could only blink as Shego pushed her against the elevator door and peppered her lips, face, and her neck with kisses.

* * *

_Ding!_

"You better have not left a hickey," Kim blushed as she adjusted her clothes and stepped out the elevator. "Maybe next time, Princess," Shego replied, flicking her hair to the side and giving Kim a playful wink.

"Woah, this entire floor is one unit?" Kim asked as she looked around the large condo. Shego nodded and took off her shoes, "But I wonder where everybody is..." She placed her shoes in the closet and told Kim to do the same.

"Nai nai?" Shego called out, "Kimmie, go look around."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Cupcake. No one will mind and it'll save time looking for people." Shego headed towards another hallway.

"If you say so," Kim mumbled and looked around. After a few twist and turns, she found herself in what looked to the living room. The room was immaculately white with matching white furniture. The only furniture of color was a black table on one side of the room. On it were black and white pictures on black picture frames.

She felt a presence next to her and gasped in surprise as she turned to see –Shego??? No, as Kim looked closer, she noticed that the woman had slight wrinkles on her face and a few gray hairs. She was much shorter than Shego, too.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You must be Mrs. Go," Kim said, smiling nervously. "I'm Kim Possible, Shego's girlfriend." She stuck out her hand for a hand shake. The woman only looked at it and then back at Kim's face without any emotion. Kim slowly put her hand to her side and shifted uneasily.

"Can you cook?" the woman asked her.

Kim shook her head 'no.'

"Do you have a job?"

"No, but I have a part time--"

"If no job, what do you do then?"

"I'm a college student at--"

"What are you studying?"

"I'm trying to be a photographer."

The older woman snorted.

"Where do you live?"

"In an apartment."

"Do you pay for it yourself?"

"Actually..." Kim was about to tell her that she and Shego each pay their share _but _she didn't think Mrs. Go would like that. The older woman clicked her tongue and Kim knew that their little game of twenty questions wasn't going over very well.

"How serious is your... relationship?"

"We're very much in love, ma'am."

"How about if I pay you?"

"Excuse me?"

"If I pay you, will you leave Shego?"

"No, I will not break up with her even if you pay me."

"What if I help you with your career or give you whatever it is that you want?"

"I won't leave her, Mrs. Go. I really do love her."

"What do you know about love, child? This is not just some fairy tale where you live happily ever after. You can't cook, you don't have a proper job and you aren't _planning_ to get one, how do you expect to support my granddaughter? Love's good and all but it won't _feed _you. You can't eat love. Love won't pay your bills. How can you survive? You don't even look old enough to be away from your mother!"  
Kim was able to reply, "Mrs. Go, I will do everything and anything I can for Shego. Maybe she doesn't need me, nor do I deserve her, but I'll be at her side for as long as she wants me. Life's not perfect, but with her, my life's as close as to perfect as it can be and I can't ask for anything more."

The older woman pursed her lips and opened her mouth to speak, "Well--" She was interrupted by a high pitched squeal. Kim arched her brow, and wondered silently, _"Was that... Shego?"_

"Grandpop! Put me down," they heard Shego say.

A tall man with gray hair and a body of a lumber jack carried Shego in fireman style. She was kicking her legs and pounding his back lightly trying to get away. It would have been adorable if it was a little girl with her grandfather but Shego was a grown woman so Kim stared, dumbfounded.

"Ah! Who's this?" Shego's grandfather asked.

"Pops, this is Kimmie," Shego declared affectionately. She saw her grandmother, "And I assume Nai nai and Kimmie have met." Kim nodded nervously while her grandmother simply looked away and crossed her arms.

Shego squinted, "Nai nai..."

The older female Go opened her mouth and spoke in Mandarin...

* * *

_(This is the part where we pretend that we all speak Mandarin and it's very much like English)_

"Grandmother! I can't believe you!!! Why are you terrorizing my girlfriend?" Shego complained.

"What? I can't believe you, Xiao-Xia! Where did you still this little one?" Grandmother Go replied. "Look at her," she said, pointing at the clueless Kim, "She still has her mother's milk on her lips!"

"Grandmother, she's old enough to marry," Shego gripped. _Why does everybody think I'm a cradle snatcher? I'm not that old!_, Shego thought to herself.

"I only want what's best for you and I don't think raising your girlfriend is my definition of best!" the elder Go replied.

"Grandmother!--"

* * *

Kim watched as the two women talked about her while she was in the same room. Granted, she couldn't understand what they were saying but it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were arguing over her.

"Rowan Go," Shego's grandfather said, trying to ease Kim's nervousness. He pointed to Shego's grandmother with his thumb, "That's my wife, Lily Go."

"Kim Possible," Kim said politely. "If you don't mind me asking, are you really Shego's grandparents?"

"Yes? Why?" the man grinned.

"You look relatively young to be her grandparents," Kim said with a blush when she realized that what she said didn't come out right and could be taken as an insult. Much to her surprise the old man laughed good naturedly, "That's because we are relatively young. Married Lily when I was thirteen and she was twelve."

"Twelve!?!" Kim sputtered.

"Worst thing to ever happen to me," Lily cut in.

"Aw, come on now, dear. You could have married a wrinkly old man who you've never met before. Besides we both know that, deep down in that black hole you call a heart, that you love me." Rowan grinned when Lily flicked him off. "We've known each other since we were in diapers and it was an arranged marriage. I took on Lily's last name."

"Isn't it illegal to marry that young?" Kim asked.

"Well, we didn't 'officially' get married til Lily was pregnant 'cause they do make exceptions to that sort of thing," Rowan explained.

"And when was that?" Kim asked.

"A year later," Shego said. Kim blanched.

"After Shego's father was born, she didn't want any more children," Rowan frowned.

"That's because I had to raise you _and_ our son, you stupid git," Lily said. She slapped him on the chest -which is was somewhat comical because of their height difference- and walked off.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us," Rowan winked.

* * *

"Are your grandparents okay?" Kim asked. Shego was showing her family photo albums.

"Yeah, don't mind them, they act like that all the time," Shego said. "If they really hated each other, Nai nai would have killed Grandpop by now."

"I don't think your grandmother likes me," Kim said with a slight frown.

"She'll warm up to you," Shego said. "I know I did," she poked Kim playfully.

"So, when do I meet your parents?" Kim asked.

"Maybe later but I'll show you some pictures of them," Shego said, flipping pages of an album quickly.

"Aw! It's that you?" Kim asked and Shego nodded, "You were so adorable... and you look kinda shy on this one," Kim said pointing to a picture of a young Shego with a coy smile.

"Yeah, I was, but I learned to put myself out there. Nothing exciting happens when you're just watching the sidelines," Shego said.

"Are these your parents?" Kim asked, holding up a picture. It was a family photo a young Hego, Shego, Mego, and the Wego twins smiled at the camera with two other adults, one looked like a male version of Shego and the other... "Your mom has red hair! Should I be bothered? It's like a twisted Electra-Oedipus complex," Kim teased.

Shego gave a small smile, "We all love our red heads, I guess. Even Grandpop had red hair before it turned gray." She pushed a strand of hair from Kim's face and gave her a peck on the lips.

They noticed that they had an audience and they turned their heads to look at Mrs. Go by the doorway, with a scowl on her face. "I've made your sleeping arrangements," she informed them.

Shego's cellphone beeped as she laid in bed.

"I told you she doesn't like me," Kim said at the end of the line. "We're at the opposite ends of the house."

"Of course, she does so like you," Shego said.

"Your lying is starting to suck," Kim told her.

"I know. I blame you," Shego replied.

"I miss you. I can't fall asleep," Kim said and Shego could hear the pout in her voice. "Pandaroo says he misses you, too."

"I'll be right there," Shego said before closing her phone.

Her cat burglar skills were especially useful as the stalked through the dark, familiar hallways, avoiding every creak and squeak she could make on the floor. She finally reached Kim's room and turned the doorknob ever so gently.

"Shego?" Kim whispered in the dark.

"I'm right here, Princess," Shego said as she approached the bed.

The lights flicked on.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here, Xiao-Xia," it was Lily.

"Oh, come on, nai nai. Kimmie can't sleep unless we're in the same room," Shego said.

* * *

"I told you she doesn't like me," Kim mouthed silently to Shego. Shego was about to reply but Lily's snores cut her off.

Kim sighed and turned on her side facing away from Lily who slept between her and her girlfriend and settled for cuddling Pandaroo instead.

"Good night, Kimmie," Shego said.

"Good night, Shego," Kim replied.

"Go to sleep you two," Lily said.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Mommy?" Shego cried as she crawled on her parents' bed. "I miss daddy."

Mommy dried her eyes but they were still wet and puffy, "I miss him, too... so much, Princess." She held out her arms to pull Shego on her lap. She kissed Shego's head and hugged her close.

* * *

A/N: Child bride. I know. Random. I was watching a documentary the other day. I don't know why some people would actually _want_ to get married that early and _can_ stay in that marriage forever. I guess when love happens, it just happens and some people don't want to let go or waste time.

Anyway, if I'm right, "nai nai" means "(paternal) grandmother" in Mandarin Chinese. Not to be confused with "nanay" which is "mother" in Filipino.


	33. Chop Suey

A/N: The bad author has finally updated.  


* * *

_Mommy?_

Kim woke up and was about to cuddle further into Shego when she remembered that they weren't alone in bed. When she opened her eyes it was Lily and not Shego next to her and she quickly stopped her arm's advance. This is so awkweird, she thought to herself.

She sat up slowly so as not to wake Lily but she found Shego's end of the bed empty. She squinted at the clock, it was 5:59 in the morning and it was still dark. She heard some shuffling outside by the balcony and got up to investigate. She smiled when she saw Shego wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the outdoor recliner, staring at the lights from the nearby buildings.

Kim slid the glass door open and stepped outside. She quietly then closed it behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kim asked quietly.

Shego just smiled softly and shook her head, "I was just zoning out."

Kim stood next to her expectantly. Shego gave a quiet chuckle and opened her arms and the blanket to let Kim in. Kim squealed internally, and sat between Shego's legs. Shego pulled Kim to her and they reclined, cocooned in the blanket. Kim nuzzled her face into Shego's neck.

"Comfy?" Shego whispered.

"Spankin'," Kim whispered back.

"Sleep okay?" Shego said, continuing their conversation in hushed tones.

"Yeah. I mean, with your grandmother in the middle," Kim pouted. Shego poked her on the side.

"She doesn't like meeeee," Kim whined softly.

"Shut up, Kimmie. She does," Shego blew across her ear. "If she didn't, you wouldn't even be here."

"Hm?" Kim mumbled about to go back to sleep.

"She keeps tabs on me, I don't know how, but she does," Shego said.

"No more talking, more cuddles," Kim said, snuggling further in the blanket, yawning.

"Don't go back to sleep, you'll miss the best part," Shego told her.

"Whaaa?"

"Here it comes."

The sun carefully peeked behind the buildings before deciding to bloom fully before Go city. Hues of pink, purple, and blue swirled in the skies making the clouds look like floating cotton candy. Shego slightly shielded Kim's face with the blanket as the sun grew brighter and brighter.

"Beautiful, huh?" Shego smiled down on Kim's face.

Kim untucked a hand from a blanket to caress Shego's face, "Mhm, definitely beautiful."

They shared a gentle smile and kiss and peacefully relaxed watching the city come alive...

Until they heard the banging.

"You two are shameless! Like cats in heat for all the neighbors to see!!!" Lily said behind the glass doors.

"Nai nai, we're dozens of stories up, not a lot of people can see us unless they're voyeurs with telescopes," Shego said. "We're not even doing anything!" She gave Kim a cheeky grin.

"Not doing anything! Back in my day..." Lily began her tirade. Shego ignored the rest of her sentence and covered a laugh in Kim's hair. "Love you," she mouthed to Kim.

* * *

Kim stepped out the bathroom as she changed her clothes for the day. She wore a white summer dress that she planned to pair with sandals. She nodded to her reflection on the mirror as she finished adjusting her clothes. Her Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Hi, Kim!" Alice greeted her enthusiastically.

"Alice," Kim smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Kim, Barcelona is freakin' awesome!" Alice let out a high pitched squeal and Kim laughed. "Um... what was I saying? Oh, Lynn wanted me to call you!"

"Why?"

"I dunno, I thought you'd know. Anything wrong?"

"Well... actually," Kim paused and looked around the hallway, she stepped inside her room and double checked before locking the door behind her, "Any advice on how I can impress my future in-laws?"

* * *

Shego knocked on Kim's door, "You ready?"

"For what?" Kim asked.

"We got kicked out of kitchen duty, it'll give me a chance to show you around," Shego replied.

And so, much of the morning was spent driving around Go city until something caught Kim's attention.

"Can we go to the farmer's market?" Kim asked.

Shego nodded, "And maybe we can get something they'll need for the kitchen."

* * *

"Nai nai, did you want anything? We're at the farmer's market." Shego asked her grandmother over the phone. Kim spotted a stall and indicated to Shego that she wanted to go there. "Kimmie, I'll meet you there after I get the stuff on nai nai's list, okay?" Shego said, covering the cell phone's receiver for a moment to speak to Kim. Kim nodded and walked away.

The farmer's market was bright and colorful with fresh fruits, vegetables and other nicknacks. There was a clown making balloon animals and there were some Amish people selling baked goods. There was a stall selling kettle corn, cotton candy, snow cones, and fried dough. Another stall sold Italian sausage and pizza. A live band was playing. Children were running around, the elderly talked pleasantly by some benches, and a police man was chasing off some teenage punks who were skateboarding where they were not supposed to.

Kim handed a few bills to a woman selling fruits. The woman unzipped the fanny pack around her waist and counted Kim's change before handing it to her.

"Thank you," Kim said, grabbing on to the plastic bag that held her purchase. When she turned, Shego was right by her side munching happily on some chicken pita and carrying some bags of her own. Shego offered some to her girlfriend and Kim gratefully took a bite.

"What do you want to do now?" Shego asked her. Kim shrugged, "It's up to you, I'm game for anything." She pulled out her camera and took a picture.

"Gah, stop that," Shego said, blinking from the flash. Kim pouted and Shego rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We have to be back before dinner but that's still a few hours away," Shego told her, letting Kim take another bite from her snack.

Kim chewed thoughtfully, "Can you feed me more of this stuff? It's so good."

Shego chuckled, "Sure. Anything for my princess."

They walked around until they came around a playground, abandoned as the skies turned gray.

"Hey, what were you like when you were a kid?" Kim asked as they sat down on swings.

"Hm, I already told you, I was pretty bashful," Shego said, sitting awkwardly because the swings were so low. "I was pretty much dragged into Hego's idiotic games. Lynn was the only one who ever bothered talking to me aside from my brothers."

"That's why you guys are so close even after all these years," Kim said, straightening and bending her legs causing her to move back and forth.

Shego nodded, "Yeah. Lynn thinks I didn't talk for the first years of my life until we met."

"So, what kind of games did you play? Books and TV shows that you loved?" Kim asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow. "I pretty much kept to myself, read a lot. Had a few stuffed toys to play tea party with. And I watched sesame street. My mom and dad read The Little Prince to us every night in French."

"Speaking of which, when are we meeting your parents?" Kim said excitedly.

Shego went silent for a moment. Finally she said, "How about we go in a few?"

Kim nodded and leaned over to kiss Shego on the cheek when it started pouring buckets.

Kim blew air noisily past her lips, annoyed, "I'm all wet now."

"Hm, me, too," Shego commented as she leered at Kim. Kim's white dress was plastered on her body. Kim pretended grumble and crossed her arms, barely containing a smile .

"Let's get you in the car. I don't want anybody else staring at you," Shego said, bending over to carry Kim, who wrapped her arms and legs around Shego. Shego made sure Kim's dress was tucked under her so that no one could catch a glimpse of her princess. Kim carried their purchases on her arm.

"Wait, wait!" Kim said.

"What now, Kimmie? We're soaked to the bone," Shego said.

"Romantic kiss in the rain?" Kim asked. Shego rolled her eyes before kissing Kim on the lips.

Pulling away, Kim said with a grin, "Don't lie, you liked it, too."

"Kimmie, you're such a dork."

* * *

Kim was shivering by the time they got into the car's backseat. It was still raining heavy and Shego sighed against the cool glass window. The rain was so heavy that one couldn't make out a foot in front of them because of the wall of water. Kim let out a dithering giggle and drew a funny face on the moisture left by Shego's breath.

"Come here," Shego said, pulling Kim to her lap and rubbing her arms. "You're shivering pretty bad. Let's hope you don't get sick." She lit up her hands and began warming Kim up.

Kim let out a content sound, "I knew I was with you for a reason."

Shego flicked a finger lightly on her forehead. Kim squeaked and rubbed at the spot, "Meanie."

By the time Shego was done, she and Kim were all dry. It also stopped raining and the sun was out shining full force. Everything dried up as if it didn't rain in the first place.

"Stupid global warming," Shego grumbled as she started up the car.

Kim let her hand rest lazily outside the open car window. She felt a slight breeze under her palm whenever the car was moving. Within a few minutes the arrived at one of Go City's old cemeteries. Kim watched as the wrought iron gate pass behind them as Shego drove down the winding cemetery road. She was confused but decided to wait and see what would happen next before asking any questions. They stopped by another gate. It was a private lot.

"My mother was a florist," Shego began as she took a key from her pocket to unlock the gate. "My dad was out to buy flowers for a date. Suffice to say, the moment he saw her, he knew that he was going to marry her. My mother didn't know it at the time but my dad was already planning the wedding right then and there by the flower arrangements." Shego laughed. Kim smiled but didn't know what to make of the situation. Shego lead her through the gates and they passed a few head stones.

* * *

Kim knew that their moment in the cemetery meant something to Shego. It was evident that the older woman loved her parents as Shego recounted whatever vague memories she had of them. Kim was also shocked to learn that Shego's mother died days after Shego's father passed away.

"I found her... she looked like she was sleeping but she didn't wake up. They just couldn't live without each other," Shego said with a faraway look in her eyes. She turned and looked at Kim with such an intensity, "Kinda romantic, don't you think?"

* * *

"Nai nai," Shego stepped through the front door calling out to her grandmother. "We're back."

The elder Go came out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "What took you so long?"

"I showed Kimmie around the city," Shego replied and her grandmother clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in disapproval. "You might now have been late for dinner but we were waiting for those vegetables." She gave a disapproving glare to Kim as well. "Well, what did you think of Go city?"

Kim wanted to mentioned that she had been to Go city several times before but decided to answer simply, "It's beautiful, ma'am."

Lily scowled, "Stop calling me that."

"I'm sorry, m-- Mrs. Go," Kim corrected immediately.

"Just call her nai nai," Shego suggested. "Just call if you need us," she told her grandmother before tugging Kim along to her room.

"No funny business!" Lily called after them.

"Oh shush, you! Stop being cantankerous old woman, and let the kids have their fun," Rowan voice said from the kitchen.

"I'll show you cantankerous!" Lily yelled as she walked back to the kitchen.

Kim and Shego laughed before Kim made a serious face, "Do you think we should leave him with her and those sharp knives?"

Shego snorted and kept on walking.

When it was finally time for dinner, Kim could hear many voices in the spacious dining room. She smiled confidently at Shego who simply told her that there was a reason to be scared. It was Shego's family, after all. Shego thought they were freaks, even though it was only her and her brothers with super powers. They took their seats, Shego helping Kim with the seating arrangements. It was in Kim's understanding that sitting in a specific spot was important.

Kim's nerves began to show when Shego's aunts stared at her. She bowed her head slightly in greeting, "Hello." The only stared at her as if they waiting for her to do something ridiculously stupid.

* * *

A/N: I was planning to write something else in this chapter but I forgot what it was. So far, being spontaneous has worked out so we'll leave this chapter like this.


	34. Better Than Ice Cream

A/N: I've suddenly found myself with all this free time. Here's an update. Feel free to bash me for the lack of updates, editing, and direction.  


* * *

Shego looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She was lying in bed at one of Drakken's old mountainside lairs. She was almost done fixing it up, though. Only few finishing touches and it would feel more like a home. Kim Possible was nestled in the crook of her arm. "We don't have to get up yet, do we?" Kim groaned and snuggled closer.

Shego smiled, "No."

True to her promise, Shego was Kim's for the rest of the summer. They were secluded up in the mountains in the middle of nowhere. The sound of the waterfall cascading nearby relaxed them further on that lazy day. The waterfall hid the lair's entrance perfectly.

Kim closed her eyes and thought about the dinner she had with Shego's family days before...

* * *

_Kim desperately fought the urge to fidget under the scrutinizing eyes of all the older females of the Go clan. All the older males were apathetic. The children, frankly, could careless. She spotted Shego's brothers and they all gave her secret smiles. One of the Wego's even waved to her discreetly. _

_Still, all the women made Kim sweat uncomfortably in her seat. Shego patted her knee reassuringly from under the table but her face betrayed nothing as well. The need to impress all of them was Kim's top priority. She saved the world countless of times so dinner with her girlfriend's family was supposed to be no biggie... right?_

_As soon as everyone was seated, dishes were passed around. Kim heard Alice's voice in her head, _"Give things with both hands... eh, that means if you have to hand them something... use two hands...".

"_Here, Kimmie, have some of this," Shego said, putting something on Kim's plate before putting some food on her own. Kim did the same, scooping up a helping of chop suey and placed it on Shego's plate. Everyone passed plates around until everybody had what they wanted on their plate. Only then did they begin to eat. "Don't eat everything quickly or they're gonna give you more, Kimmie," Shego advised. _

_Kim heard an long intake of breath and prepared herself for the questions. _"Don't speak unless you're spoken to, no matter how weird or wrong the elders are.. you wait until they ask you to speak..."_ She wouldn't fail this time._

"_So Kim, I hear you're still in college," an aunt asked, with a condescending air about her. "Which university do you go to? What's your major?"_

"_I'm attending Harvard. I'm hoping to become a photographer," Kim said meekly._

_As the questions began, Kim answered them all with the flourish. Remembering Alice's advice, _"Don't hog the time! Short answers are welcomed; long ones aren't..."._ Soon enough it was evident that Kim Possible was winning the crowd, just as she had in many times in her life. They were impressed that her parents had highly esteemed jobs, and that she was a student at Harvard. They were intrigued when Team Go mentioned that Kim saved the world as a hobby. Kim didn't bother mentioning her job at GJ but was able to tell them that she had part time jobs and was not totally reliant on her parents for her student income. The women were interested in hooking Kim up with their "more" eligible sons, the men wanted to talk business with Kim about her father's work, and the children wanted to hear about Kim's adventures. Still, there also thinly veiled looks of disgust aimed at her. When she looked over at Shego, however, she decided that it didn't really matter what they thought. At the end of the day, she only cared about Shego._

_Eventually, everybody relocated to the living room but Kim decided to go to the kitchen to help wash some of the dishes. Rowan was the only male presence there and the women were busily going to and fro to gather the dishes and gossiping about one thing or another. Rowan whistled as he rinsed the dishes._

"_Men," Rowan pretended to grumble indignantly and rolled his eyes mockingly. He clucked his tongue and had a fist on his hip. Kim laughed._

"_Need help?" Kim asked. _

"_Sure, kiddo, just load these up in the washer." He pointed to a pile of plates. Kim nodded and set to work. They worked in relaxed silence with the occasional noise from some of the commotion in the living room._

"_This calls for a little reward, don't you think?" Rowan asked Kim with a sly wink. Kim looked at him curiously but grinned nonetheless. Rowan opened the freezer and reached inside with Kim peering inside from behind him. _

"_I couldn't eat this in front of everybody because there's not enough to share," Rowan confessed. "It'll be our own secret." Rowan patted Kim's shoulder and handed her a chocolate Popsicle. _

"_Thank you," Kim smiled shyly and enjoyed her ice cream._

_----_

"_Kim, Shego wants you," a Wego said, peeking his head in the kitchen for a brief moment before disappearing again. The redhead nodded to Rowan and walked towards the living room. One of Shego's cousins bumped into Kim purposely in the hallway and contemptuously spat into her ear, "Dyke," before stomping away. Kim stood there, unsure of how to process the exchange._

"_Kimmie?" Shego stood in front of her. She smiled, "Where have you been hiding?" She held on to Kim's wrist and dragged her to the living room where everybody was waiting._

"_What's on your lips?" Shego asked too loudly. She leaned over and licked Kim's lips before giving her a deep soul kiss. She kissed her long enough to make sure nobody missed the show. _

"_Mmm, chocolate," Shego said when they pulled apart. Kim's face was as red as her hair. "S-shego! Not in front of everybody," she stuttered, hiding her face in her hair. Shego shook her head and tucked a lock of Kim's hair behind her ear._

"_Don't you dare take any of their bull," Shego whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She intertwined their fingers together and held tight._

"_Pops snuck you a pop, huh?" Shego asked her in a normal voice. Kim mustered her brightest smile. _

_----_

_When everybody left, Kim practically ran to Shego's room and collapsed on her bed. She cried quietly into an pillow. She felt a warm hand stroke her head. "It's going to be alright, Princess. Don't cry," a voice said. Kim lifted her head to reply. A blurred vision of a redheaded woman held her speechless. When Kim blinked her tears away there was no one there, only the smell of flowers._

_Kim heard footsteps and a knock on the door. Kim quickly dried her eyes and stood up. Lily opened the door and stepped in. She reached up and patted Kim's cheek, "No tears." Kim sniffled and nodded._

"_You're a good girl, and..." Lily paused for effect. "You know, you're always welcome here." She gave Kim a meaningful look which immediately brought the sparkle back in the young photographer's eyes. _

"_Kimmie," Shego said, appearing by the door way along with her brothers. "Pops has more ice cream and it's only natural that we share." Shego grinned holding up a melting Popsicle. Kim laughed at the chocolate mess on Go brothers' face and the clean and happy visage belonging to her girlfriend. They all piled into the room. Shego turned her head, "Princess, did you spray perfume on or something?" _

_Kim shrugged unable to explain it even to herself. _

"_You better have not left a mess in the living room," Lily warned them in a low voice. Kim picked up her camera bag._

"_Naw," Shego said innocently, "Of course not." _

_Click._

* * *

"What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours, Cupcake?" Shego's voice brought her from her musings. Kim reached around the side of the bed and pulled out her camera. Aiming the lens at both of them, she took a shot. "Mmm, I love lazy days."

* * *

_A few days later..._

"We really need to do something productive," Kim said from under the blanket coccoon.

"How about something reproductive?" Shego scratched Kim's exposed belly. Kim squeaked and pulled away before glaring. "I'm being serious."

"So was I, baby." Shego grinned. She cradled her head on her elbow to look at Kim, "The novelty of touchy feely gets old pretty quick. Pretty soon, we'll be bickering like an old couple."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, when we're an old couple."

"I don't think I like rubbing off on you too much," Shego said.

"You know you like me rubbing _on_ you," Kim retorted.

"Oh boy," Shego sighed. "Maybe I _should_ be worried."

Kim brought an arm around her. "I'm bored. Can we do something? Please and thank you."

-----

"You know, I thought you were going to suggest a picnic or something equally wholesome," Shego said wryly. "I would have willingly gone along with it, Princess."

"What? You don't think this is fun?" Kim asked her as she tightened the bonds on Shego's wrists. The ex-villainess dangled from the ceiling in the yet to be renovated part of the old lair.

"I just didn't think you had it in you. I'm just surprised is all," Shego said, testing her restraints.

"I've always wanted to try this," Kim said.

"Always?"

"Yep. It was just convenient that I still had one of your old uniforms in my closet along with my old cheer outfit."

"Yeah, and it's kinda tight on me," Shego complains. She looks down at herself in Kim's purple cheer leading uniform. "I have to admit... it does match my skin tone."

"So you do like?" Kim smirked. She was wearing the black and green harlequin suit, trying to look fierce.

Shego purred, "I do so like." 


	35. Touchy

A/N: You are not hallucinating, this is indeed an update._  


* * *

A few days later, back in Beantown..._

Kim Possible sat in a lecture hall leaning her head on her hand. Pen in her other hand, she doodled and wrote nonsense as one of her professor's grad students droned on about Schrödinger's cat (her actual professor was elsewhere conducting some "important" Harvard study).

_Kim Go._

_Kim Possible-Go._

_Kim Go-Possible._

_Shego Possible._

_Xiao-Xia Go-Possible._

_Xiao-Xia Possible-Go._

_Mrs. Kim Go. _

_Mrs. Shego Possible. _

Again and again on her green spiral, college ruled notebook. Doodle hearts included. _Kim + Shego  
_

Alice looked at her friend oddly. _Isn't Kim a little too old for MASH?_, she thought amusedly.

"What?" Kim asked when she finally (but barely) noticed her friend's quirked brow.

"Are you gonna start picking names, too?" Alice joked.

"Names for what?"

"Names for your 2-point-something children."

"Very funny, Alice," Kim said still somewhat preoccupied with her doodling.

"Don't forget the cat and dog, too," her friend teased and nudged her.

"Shhh!" A student in front of them glared at them and forced Kim to pretend that her mind wasn't elsewhere.

"Hey Kim," Alice whispered. Kim looked at her.

"What alternate universe is this cat a zombie?" Alice asked.

Kim bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

* * *

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Shego asked as she stepped into the apartment she shared with Kim.

"I was just showing Kim my sketches," Alice held up her sketch pad and added, "Your grandmother called and left a message on your answering machine. She says one of your cousins 'mysteriously' got third degree burns and that you're in big trouble."

"All the same to me," Shego replied as she took of her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack by the door. "When did you get back?"

"Just last week," Alice said and then frowned. "Lynn went off to another shoot as soon as we got back."

Shego patted her shoulder, "Trust me, she'll call you. A lot." She put her things in a corner and hanged her jacket. "Where's Kimmie?"

"Shego? Is that you?" Kim yelled from inside the bathroom. Shego could hear the water from the shower so she walked closer to the closed door. "Yeah, I'm home."

"Alice is staying for dinner. I didn't know when you'd be back so I ordered pizza. Can you pay for it if the delivery guy comes? My wallet's by the night stand," Kim said as she lathered Shego's shampoo in her hair.

Shego's eyebrows rose from the other side of the door. _I've never seen the inside of her wallet_, she thought to herself, knowing she could probably learn something more about the red headed photographer by studying the wallet's contents. Shego smiled evilly. She opened it and saw Kim's student ID card and several other cards ranging from credit cards to to blood donor's card all neatly in their little card pockets. She also found a picture of Kim's family. What surprised Shego, however, was a picture of her. "Where and when did she get this?" Shego asked out loud.

Her thought train was halted when a knock came from the front door. Shego grabbed Kim's wallet and opened the door to a pimply faced teen. Shego paid him the total and gave him a tip in exchange for the pizza boxes. Kim came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel just as Shego placed the pizza on the dining table.

"Let's dig in."

"Kim," Shego began as Kim pulled back the sheets from the bed. Kim climbed in and fluffed their pillows. "Hm?" Kim made a sound to express her attention.

"Where'd you get that picture?"

"What picture?"

"The one with my mother and I."

"I asked your grandmother if I could make a copy," Kim said tentatively, "Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I was surprised is all."

"I've got others," Kim said. She got off the bed and walked to the bookshelf. She pressed a button to reveal a hidden compartment.

"Why didn't I know about that?" Shego asked. Kim grinned slyly and pulled out a photo album.

"Secrets don't make friends, Kimmie," Shego said when she realized that Kim ignored her question.

"But friends make secrets," Kim teased. Shego's face crinkled into a mock scowl. The redhead jumped on the bed and flipped the album open.

"This is kinda creepy," Shego muttered when she saw that all the pictures in it was of her. There was a picture of her the day after her first date with Kim. A few were from the summer they had. Others had her scratching her head because she couldn't figure out how Kim took them.

Kim leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "Wanna see my favorite?"

Shego nodded.

Kim pulled up her Kimmunicator. Shego laughed when she saw Kim's wallpaper. "It's a mug shot."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Faith, you're not paying attention," Buffy groused.

"I am, B," Faith replied. "Just not to this." She pointed to the wedding magazines sprawled on their bed.

"Do you not care about this wedding?"

"Buffy, just because I don't want to pick cake doesn't mean I don't want to spend my life with you," Faith reasoned. "We don't even need the wedding because I've already committed to spending my life with you." _Duh_, she silently added.

Buffy pouted.

Faith gave her a dimpled smile. "How about this? You pick whatever you like and if I don't like it, I'll just say so," Faith compromised. The Lehane charm surprisingly did not work.

" I WANT you to care and, even if it might TAKE some more persuasion, I will HAVE your cooperation," Buffy replied crossing her arms. Her lips were pursed and her brows were knit together.

"I don't doubt that," Faith said under her breath, wondering if she had a bridezilla on her hands.

* * *

"I'm in the dog house," the darker Slayer grinned. She threw a roundhouse kick that Kim deflected.

"Why?" Kim huffed. It was hard to keep up with a slayer, even if the redhead. Kim always enjoyed sparring with them, though.

"Buffy thinks I should help her plan this wedding," Faith replied and tried an uppercut, "But I think I'll just make a mess of it. Planning is not my thing."

"Maybe she's feeling overwhelmed?" Kim said. "I mean, don't most bride-to-be's get help from their mother and mother-in-laws?"

"Huh," Faith said dumbly and stood there as realization set in.

"What?" Kim tried to get a hit in but Faith blocked instinctively

Faith threw Kim something she definitely couldn't block: Faith dimples. "Thanks, Kim. I owe ya one! Listen, can we cut this short? I need to make some phone calls." Faith kissed her cheek and walked to the locker rooms to change.

"Uh... no big," Kim said, still in a daze.

* * *

"What are you eating?"

"Ice cream."

"Where did you get it?"

"Freezer."

"Is that mine!"

"Um... noooo..."

Smack.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Buffy Anne Summers, get your own freakin' ice cream."

"But!"

"It's my place and my food."

"But I'm hungry."

"For ice cream?"

Nod.

"Well, too bad! G-E-T Y-O-U-R O-W-N, you bum."

"Snuggle-bunny..."

"No."

Pout.

"It doesn't work."

Watery eyes.

"Nope, no effect.

Sniffles.

"Fine. Have the stupid ice cream. What are you even doing here?"

"I'm mad at Faith."

"And you're here... _why_?"

"Because you have ice cream."

"How do you you even know that I have ice cream?"

"Kim was saying how she was gonna bring you some."

"Grr."

"..."

Scowl.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm mad at Faith?"

Sigh.

"Well, aren't you?"

Eye roll. "Why are you mad at Faith?"

"Because she won't help me plan the wedding?"

"Buffy, the girl asks you to marry her. You really shouldn't ask for more than that."

Pout.

"All I'm saying is, you're marrying Faith. In all the time you've known her, when has she actually taken the time to plan something elaborate?"

"Um... never."

"Never... And you love her anyway, right?"

Nod.

"Good. Now get out, get a wedding planner, and get me some ice cream."

* * *

"Mmm, Kimmie, your cooking is way better. This is wicked good," Shego said with a mouthful of pasta.

"Thanks," Kim beamed under her praise. She looked down and played with her food. "Isn't it funny how Faith and Buffy are arguing over the small stuff?"

Shego agreed, "I'm sure it's stressful. To Buffy, it's a big deal; to Faith, it's not. So they're butting heads about it. Good thing I'm never gonna go down _that _road."

"What do you mean? You don't want to get married?"

"Doy, no!," Shego said, forking another mouthful of pasta salad.

"It's legal here," Kim said, pushing some peas around her plate.

"I don't care if it was legal in Timbuktu, I still won't get married," she took a gulp of water, "And none of that 'married' garbage where you tell people you're joined but break up when it's convenient. What a load of bull." She paused and looked contemplative, "Well, I guess it works the same way as you would a divorce except with more technicalities, but still, forget that!" She scoffed and twirled more spaghetti around her fork.

Kim pushed her plate back and stood. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Shego looked up at her, "Nonsense, Kimmie, you haven't even taken a bite. Sit down." She reached for the redhead's wrist and pulled her down gently. Kim resisted, "I said I wasn't hungry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kim shrugged her hand off.

* * *

Days passed between them with Kim acting dull and sullen.

"Hey, you," Shego greeted her girl after a long day. She leaned in to kiss Kim but the redhead pulled away. "What?"

"I'm tired." Although it was obvious that something was bothering the heroine.

Shego growled, frustrated. "You promised you'd talk if something was bothering you."

"I'm fine," Kim smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Shego reached out but Kim stiffened.

Shego placed her hand back on her side lamely and cleared her throat. She mentally counted to ten and backwards to calm herself. "Well... We're going out to Buffy and Faith's. Buffy wants us to meet her guests."

* * *

Faith and Buffy's home was not made for many people at once so they all stood crowded in the living room.

"Kim, meet my best friend, Willow, and my sister Dawn," Buffy said. A cough. "Oh, and Kennedy, Willow's... girlfriend thing." Kennedy glared at Buffy for being ignored.

Kim politely greeted all of them. Shego greeted them like they were all old friends -which they were.

"Why are you all here?" Shego asked.

"Dawn and I are helping Buffy with the wedding," Willow chirped in emphatically.

"And Kennedy?" Shego asked.

"Oh, she can go play with Faith," Buffy said absently.

"Do I have to?" Faith pretended to whine.

"If you're all going to treat me like this, I'm just gonna leave," Kennedy said.

"We're just teasing, Kenny," Shego slapped her arm. "So, where are you all staying?"

Kim listened to their conversations as she stood in the background. She didn't see a certain redhead watching her.

* * *

A/N: Here in Boston for the marathon on Monday. Somebody should adopt me so I can stay here. Yay for update?


	36. It's Not Even Light Out

A/N: Errors are all mine. Lack of updates, my fault. Shego is not mine, unfortunately.

* * *

Alice chattered incessantly on her phone as she walked down Harvard Square, "No, you hang up... No, you." She laughed and bit her lip coyly.

"Your phone bill is going to skyrocket," Kim murmured as she and Shego trailed after their preoccupied friend.

"Phone sex and sexting, no doubt," Shego grinned knowingly. Alice frowned and flicked her the bird.

"I don't want to know," Kim said pointedly and walked a little faster.

"Hey, aren't we going to have lunch together?" Shego asked.

Kim didn't turn around, "I've got to meet up with a professor." She walked away briskly.

"Count me out, too," Alice said as she momentarily pulled the phone from her ear. "I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye and resumed animatedly chatting with Lynn and walked away.

Shego stood there and pouted. "What now?"

* * *

"Thanks for showing us around while Faith and Buffy are... otherwise preoccupied," Dawn said disdainfully and shuddered at the mental images of what was occupying her sister and future sister-in-law. Willow and Kennedy chuckled at the younger Summers.

"Those museums were pretty cool. Faith and Buffy wouldn't've thought to bring us there. And, for the record... you know way too much about the cost of some of those exhibits," Dawn added with a smirk.

"No big. I have nothing else to do now that Kimmie's avoiding me," Shego pointed out flatly.

"Ah, stop moping," Kennedy punched her arm. "If you want something, you go for it."

"Yeah, wouldn't you be our spokesperson for that, Shego?" Willow asked her with an amused grin.

"Hey, I give advice, not take it," Shego raised her arms in mock surrender. "Telling people how to live their lives is more of my thing. It's fine."

Three pairs of narrowed eyes looked at her.

"Aw, geez. I'll talk to her," Shego said, already dreading the possible things the Possible girl would tell her. _Why _is_ she avoiding me? What if she's changed her mind about us? Maybe there's someone else? Not again. I can't go __through__ that again. If that's the case, I'm going to kill myself. It would probably take a few tries but I think I'd be able to do it... What is going on, Kimmie?_

_

* * *

_

Kim watched the carousel at the Common. Its lights were a contrast against the fading background of day. She smiled wryly at a couple that walked passed her. A man had his arm across the shoulders of his lover, who in turn had an around around the man's waist.

_Must be on a date_, Kim thought to herself. Her mind floated back to the very first date she had with Shego and then skimmed through a few memories they shared in their months together. It brought a smile to her face but only briefly. _We just want different things_, Kim thought sadly.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Kim almost jumped out of her skin when a figured appeared out of nowhere.

"... Willow?" Kim was a little thrown off when a few sparkles formed a whole person.

"Yep, that's me," Willow confirmed with a smile which then faltered when she saw Kim's face. "I didn't scare you did I? I forget sometimes that people aren't used to things that pop out of nowhere. Heck, even I'm not used to things popping out of nowhere and I'm the one who usually conjures up the things that do the popping out of nowhere thing."

"No big. How... how did you find me?"

"Oh, that's easy. Just a basic spell and then poof. I could have walked here since everything seems to be walking distance but I might not have gotten here on time 'cause you might have left or something. But I could have gotten lost and Kennedy would have been livid and she probably won't let me go anywhere and then I wouldn't have found you. Of course, I could have taken a cab, too but I don't really feel comfortable riding those. Besides it's filled with germs and stuff and who knows what sort of people and demons have gotten on them." Willow took a breath.

"Ah... alright," Kim said, a little shell shocked at the barrage of words.

"You know, I don't think it's safe for us to be here," Willow said.

"No big, between you and me, I'm sure we can handle it," Kim reassured her but a wicked grin spread across her face. "See that graveyard over there, though?"

Willow nodded.

Kim went on, "They're not where they were originally from. I don't doubt that we're standing on decomposed dead people. The guys who do the little trolley tours will tell you that used to hang people where the kid's playground is."

Willow cringed. "No vampires or demons, though?" Willow asked.

Kim shrugged, "The slayers usually patrol on the rail lines."

"Speaking of the slayers," Willow segwayed. "You've got to see Buffy's dress! It's all sparkly. Faith helped pick it out, can you believe it?"

"Really? It's good that they've sorted it out," Kim smiled. "They're were stressing about the details but they both wanted the same thing."

"They do both want the same thing," Willow agreed, "They just had a different ideas on how to get it." She gave Kim a long look. "The important thing is that they talk about it. I mean, how would they know what's on the other person's mind if they don't talk? I doubt either of them are mind readers."

"I'm sure Buffy could pretty much tell what Faith is thinking by some of the things she says and by the way she acts," Kim said.

"How does Buffy know that she's reading into Faith's words and actions the right way?" Willow countered. "Is she an expert in the language of Faith?"

"No, but you'd think they'd be in sync enough to know each other," Kim replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Willow pressed.

"They're slayers," Kim answered lamely.

"I won't deny you that but slayers aren't mind readers. Buffy and Faith are so similar that they're almost the same person but there are things that Faith has gone through that Buffy hasn't and likewise and it's not just because Faith once went psycho and Buffy went numb zombie for a while," Willow said. "You see something one way and she sees it another way."

"And what if she's already explained how she feels?" Kim asked.

"Maybe you should listen better and explain what you think, too," Willow advised.

Beep beep beep beep.

Kim's Kimmunicator could have interrupted during a better time but it didn't. Wade's face appeared on the screen and explained the situation.

"I have to go," Kim said sheepishly.

"Think about what I said," Willow told her. The older redhead reached into the air and pulled out a red hibiscus. She tucked the flower behind Kim's right ear and muttered a Wiccan blessing.

As Kim ran to her ride, she realized that she opened up to someone she barely knew -her girlfriend's ex at that- and looked back at Willow.

Willow winked and Kim new some sort of enchantment was involved. Nonetheless, she gave Willow an open, grateful smile.

* * *

"Dr. Director?" Kim said as she slid through the door and avoided the security lasers. She walked down the dark hall in Director's home. She found a light at the end of the long passage and peeked through. She saw that the good doctor was gagged and bound to a chair. Her uniform was also missing. Kim sprang into action.

"Dr. Director! I'm here to save you," Kim said as she un-gagged the wide-eyed one-eyed super spy.

"Kim Possible," Betty Director sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

Kim was confused, "Wade said that there were screams coming from your house. There was no breech in security so it was highly suspicious. Are you hurt in any way?"

"Betty, are you behaving yourself?" The voice was familiar, though muffled by the door. Kim could guess who it was.  
Betty stiffened. Kim stopped breathing.

"Kim, I would appreciate it if you left now!" the Director hissed quietly.

"But-" Kim tried to interject.

"Everything is fine," Betty said through gritted teeth, "Go, NOW!"

Kim was about to step out when she doubled back and re-gagged the bound woman who nodded. Kim left through an open window, but not until getting an eyeful of another doctor's "outfit".

"I hate mixed messages," Kim muttered as she dropped from the window and crouched on the dewy grass.

* * *

"What an odd day," Kim said to herself. She trudged tiredly up the stairwell that eventually led to the floor of the apartment she shared with Shego. It was late and after that botched mission, all she wanted to do was fall asleep holding her girlfriend. On the way back and from her mission, she mulled over what Willow had told her and decided that she needed to explain herself to the ex-thief. _I'll make it up to her_, Kim nodded to herself. She paused, winced, and amended, I_'ll make it up to her _tomorrow_... first, I need sleep._

She noticed that the lights in their apartment was still on. She turned the key and opened the door, "Shego, why are you still up?"

"I've been waiting for you," Shego replied evenly as she sat stiffly on their bed. Inwardly, she was on the edge of losing it. "Where have you been?"

"I had a mission," Kim explained simply. "Let me go clean up and we'll go to bed."

"You had a mission that lasted all night!" Shego said, her voice raising.

"It's no big," Kim replied. She was tired and didn't want an argument.

"You could have called."

Kim didn't answer. She didn't want to tell Shego that she had been avoiding her earlier. This further fueled Shego's anger.

The older woman stormed up to Kim's face, "And, what's this?" She angrily pulled off the flower in Kim's hair and incinerated it with her plasma powers. The flower's placing wasn't lost on her.

"It's nothing, Shego," Kim replied, getting frustrated herself. "Why don't we talk about this in the morning?"

"Why? So you can run off with another excuse?"

"Shego, so not the drama, let's get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow," Kim said. "We're both not in the right mind to calmly talk about things tonight." When Shego didn't say anything, she thought the discussion was over so she turned to walk to the bathroom. Something fragile hit the wall next to her. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth!" Shego yelled. "You're seeing somebody else!"

"What! No! What are you talking about?" Kim pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm too tired for this. Please, please, can we just drop it for now? It'll all make sense in the morning."

Shego threw something else. "Why not talk about it now, Kimmie?" Shego asked sarcastically. "It's because it's true isn't it?" She threw a lampshade. "You've been avoiding me these past few weeks." Then a picture frame. "And now you stay out all night." And then... Kim's camera bag.

Kim blew her top when the sickening crunch of broken lenses echoed in her ears.

So they each took turns yelling and breaking things.

Words they'd never dare say in front of their grandmothers were exchanged.

Wood splintered against the walls.  
The tv set was smashed.  
Plates and glass littered the floor like fine sand.

There was a large whole in the wall.

The floor was scorched.

The bed was on fire.

The carnage only stopped once the sprinklers turned on.

They both got soaked in seconds.

They stopped and looked at each other, chests heaving, fists clenched.

Kim watched the angry tears on Shego's cheeks mingle with the water droplets from the sprinkler and thought that there was no other beautiful sight to behold than her furious girlfriend. Kim started explaining herself. Her doubts, her insecurities, and her fears.

Shego's face contorted in anger, "Kim Possible, you are an idiot. How can you be so stupid to think that I'm not committed to you? Do you think I was just here to play a game?"  
"I'm an idiot," Kim said, finally realizing how foolish her thinking was. She kissed a wet cheek, feeling the warm trail that a tear left behind.  
"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Shego asked her finally.  
"I thought it wouldn't matter," Kim said.

"It does to me, to us. You promised me that you'd tell me these things because I knew something like this would happen," Shego replied, stroking Kim's hair. She had missed touching the redhead.

The ex-thief looked around and chuckled, "Although... making this mess was kinda fun."

Kim smiled, too. "How are we gonna explain this to the fire marshal? The sprinklers went off and building's probably evacuated." They finally heard to the jarring sound of the fire alarm and the fire engine's siren in the distance

"We're in trouble."

Pretty soon they were rolling on the floor laughing. Shego rolled on top of Kim and rubbed their noses together before she kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry, too Kimmie," Shego said softly. She hugged Kim tight. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I was expecting the worst," she confessed. "Like I said, I don't break up with my girlfriends, they break up with me. I was so afraid you really did find somebody else. I'm sorry I didn't make it clear enough how crazy about you I. I don't want to lose you, Kim, ever."

She whispered in Kim's ear, "I know you're not an object to own but you're mine. I'll do anything to keep you... even things I swore to myself I'd never do. Understand?"

Kim nodded, "Understood." Then she attacked Shego with amorous affections.

Their moment was interrupted when fire fighters kicked the door open. The courageous civil servants found a woman on top another in a rather compromising position.

Shego grinned cheekily at them, "Hey guys, where's the fire?"

* * *

After sorting everything out with the cops and the fire department (who were a little surprised to find that no one was injured other than the household items), Shego and Kim cleaned their apartment a little and gathered a few usable pillows and blankets. As Shego lifted one of the pillows off the bed, she found Pandaroo. "Hi, buddy," she said, picking the stuffed toy up. She looked into his plastic eyes. "Don't look at me like that. The spot I burned so was not even close to you."

"Shego?" Kim called behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one." Shego turned her attention back to the hybrid toy, "You're coming with us." She wrapped him up with the blankets in her arms and was going to step towards Kim when she saw Kim looking at her beaten up camera bag. The dark haired woman watched as the red head's face fell when she looked inside and found her damaged camera. She quickly put everything back in the bag and stood up to face Shego. She quirked her lips but the tired smile didn't reach her eyes. Shego felt guilty.

"Ready to go?"

They walked down the flight of stairs with pillows, blankets, and Pandaroo in hand.

Shego unlocked the car doors and opened the backseat for Kim. Kim stepped in and Shego was about to close the door.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked her, her breath visible from the cold.

"I'm gonna go sit in the front seat, so you'll be comfortable," Shego said, looking down. Kim caught her wrist and tugged her in. "I need my personal body warmer," she said, kissing a greenish cheek. "I want to hold you."

Shego got in the car and shut the door. They fussed with the pillows and blankets to get comfortable.

"Why did we agree to sleep here instead of in a hotel, again?" Shego complained.

"So it would be more convenient to grab our stuff in the morning and not have to pack," Kim yawned. "Well, get more sleep this way," she added with a sigh, closing her eyes. Something soft touched her nose. She cracked an eye open.

"Pandaroo wanted a good night kiss," Shego explained, settling in next to Kim. Kim indulged her and sleepily kissed the stuffed animal.

"Does my favorite Cuddle Buddy want a kiss, too?" She pressed her lips against Shego's. "Love you."

"I love you, too... and I really am sorry." Shego said.

"You've apologized too many times. I played a hand in all this, too. We're both sorry. Go to sleep," Kim said, "We'll work it out."

They closed their eyes and dreamed of pleasant things.

* * *

A/N: Life is is unpredictable. Add female hormones to the mix. You've got yourself a party.

(25) - Flower in the left ear means that the girl is looking for someone to marry.

Extra side note: No new chapter yet. I'm just cleaning up the mess I've made in some of the chapters.


	37. Just As Sweet

A few years later, Shego found herself in front of a large house. She felt herself being watched and found a little girl by the front door. There was something oddly familiar about her.

"Mommy!" The girl called to someone inside the house.

Shego was shocked to see a pregnant Kim holding on to another child.

"Sweetie," Kim said, looking at the little girl, "What did I say about yelling?"

"Sorry, Mommy." The girl apologized sheepishly but then brightened. "But, Mama's here!"

"I see that," Kim smiled, "Why don't you invite her in?"

The little girl practically dragged Shego into the house. The girl buried her face in Shego's stomach as she hugged her mother. Shego returned the hug as tightly as she could before releasing the small child. She then gave a kiss to the child in Kim's arms and rubbed Kim's belly.

"Hi," Shego finally greeted Kim with a grin. She leaned and gave Kim a soft kiss on the lips, "I'm home."

* * *

The startling ringing of her cellphone woke Shego up. She sat up quickly and cursed at the slight ache in her back and the cramp on her leg. Kim woke up from Shego's stirrings and lifted her head from Shego's lap. She had slight bedhead and her lips were swollen from sleep. Shego stroked her hair and told her to go back to sleep.

"Shego, we need to talk about family planning," Kim mumbled sleepily before lying back down as much as one could on the backseat of a car. Shego was too busy using up much of the small percentage her brain that was awake to look for a phone to pay attention.

"Finally!" Shego grumbled to herself when she found the annoying ringing device under a sea of comforters. Grumpily pushing the talk button, she answered her phone. "Hello?"

Shego cringed and pulled the phone away from her ear. _It's too early for this_, she groused. It was her grandmother, angrily cursing her in Mandarin. Shego's mind was able to process some of the rapid Chinese. Something about being a disgrace and disappointment and foolishly letting go of the only girl who would put up with Shego, the demon witch child, yadda yadda yadda. Most of it, Shego already heard before but she was pleasantly pleased that her grandmother liked Kim enough to want the redhead to stick around permanently.

"Nai nai, it's no biggie," Shego groaned, "We had a slight misunderstanding. It's all sorted out."

"So then, what is this that I hear that the police and the fire department was involved? I thought I raised you better than that! You act like a common thug!" the matriarch reprimanded.

"Nai nai, Kimmie and I are alright," Shego repeated. "Only our stuff is broken. I haven't harmed a single hair on her head. Kimmie and I are both in one piece and we both know she can take me on when she has to. But like I said, I didn't lay a single finger on her." _Well, maybe I laid more than just a finger on her afterwards,_ Shego smirked rakishly to herself but decided to listen to her grandmother's rantings.

"Why did you have to ruin your chances when you've found such a decent girl?" Lily Go sighed melodramatically.

"Nai nai, have you been listening at all?" Shego asked, slightly exasperated.

"Don't you dare take that tone on me!" the elder Go threatened.

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. She looked down on her lap and found a pair of amused green eyes watching her. She leaned down and rubbed noses with her Princess before giving the redhead a proper morning kiss.

"ARE YOU STILL LISTENING!" Lily's voice boomed from the phone.

Kim calmly reached for the mobile phone and Shego dumbly gave it to her.

"Hello, Nai nai?" Kim spoke softly and sweetly and gave Shego a warm smile. The young college student patiently explained the situation to older woman and added that the argument Kim and Shego had the night before had strengthened their relationship rather than weaken it. After a few minutes of conversing with Lily, Kim was able to end the call.

"My, my, Kimmie, if I didn't know any better, you just used your feminine wiles on my grandmother," Shego teased and then yawned. Kim only grinned at her and sat up to stretch. "Why don't you sleep a bit more? I'll just get us something to eat." Kim maneuvered herself out of the car as Shego found Pandaroo, settled in a more comfortable position with the stuffed toy in her arms, and fell asleep again.

That is, until her phone rang again.

"Oh, for the love of-!" she was about to incinerate the device but decided it wasn't worth it. "What do you want?"

"Now, now, Fuego, isn't it a little too early in the morning to be cranky?" Faith replied cockily.

Shego growled. "I'm going to rip your head off and shove it down your throat."

"Mmm, kinky," Faith grinned but then turned serious. "So, I heard through the grapevine that you and a certain redhead had a bit of a misunderstanding last night?"

Shego sighed. "Misunderstanding has been resolved."

"Everything five by five, then?" Faith asked.

Shego's black colored lips quirked up a little, "It's better than five by five. She's really staying for good, I think."

"That's wicked good news, then," Faith responded.

"Yes, definitely. If it weren't for the heckling you and Buffy have put me through... well, I owe you one."

"We're only even, Shego."

"Then, let me owe you another, Rogue, do me a favor?"

"Anything. Yeah?"

Shego smirked, "Give Willow a slayer hug for me?"

* * *

A few days later found Shego tugging Kim's belt loops, dragging her all over Harvard Square.

"Shego, where are we going?" Kim said, as she unhooked Shego's fingers from her pants and locked them with her fingers instead. "Alice wanted to hang with," she informed Shego.

"She's all taken care of."

"What does that mean?"

"Lynn's gonna surprise her with a visit today."

"Really?"

"So many questions, Kimmie, just be a good girl and follow me," Shego said.

They stopped right in front of the Peabody Museum.

"You've been here?" Shego asked her.

Kim nodded to the affirmative, "I can also guess what you want to show me."

They stopped to pay for their tickets and Kim turned towards the first exhibit.

"Wait," Shego told her. "You can expect to be on a field trip without this, did you?" She held up Kim's camera bag.

"But-" Kim started.

"It's working?" Shego took out Kim's camera and took a shot of Kim's befuddled look. "I had somebody tinker with it and clean it up a little. I know you're still saving up for a new one so you'll have to make do with this one."

Kim's mouth closed and opened like a fish's, knowing that it had cost Shego more to have the camera repaired than simply buying a new one.

"Yeah, yeah," Shego continued, trying to downplay the whole thing, "You can worship the ground I walk on later."

"You are too much," she informed the older woman when she found her voice. Shego gave Kim a secret smile that heroine returned.

They walked leisurely around the exhibits. Well, Shego walked leisurely around the exhibits, Kim took endless amounts of pictures of everything -mostly of Shego.

Finally, Shego tells Kim to stop fussing behind her lens for a moment and leads her to a small room right next to the gift shop.

"I've always been impressed by these," Shego said.

"Really, it's amazing how much attention and detail they've put into it," Kim agreed, eying the exhibit.

The two women were referring to Harvard's famous glass flowers, intentionally and carefully crafted to look like real flowers.

"They're not as lovely as the real things, though," Shego said as they turned to walk back to the exit, "They don't smell sweet."

"But they'd never wither, either," Kim said, holding the exit door open for Shego.

"They're not real," Shego quirked an eyebrow.

"They look real and somebody obviously cared enough to make them as beautiful and accurate. There's more effort than just picking them off the ground."

"I still prefer real flowers. They take a lot of work and time, too, you know. And, they won't break into a million pieces and cut you if you were clumsy."

"But some people are allergic and some flowers have thorns."

"Then they should get allergy medication and pick flowers with gloves," Shego rolled her eyes.

"Why are we arguing on something so basic?" Kim laughed, nudging Shego's shoulder.

"'Cause we can," Shego smiled openly. "And because I love you, Kim Possible, with a love sweeter than the smell of real flowers. And, I'll love you even after glass flowers have withered." Shego stood still and produced a blossom of a baby pink carnation from her jacket and tucked it behind Kim's right ear.

"Sweet talker," the redhead muttered, a little overwhelmed and a little shy, absently touching the flower's petals. "I'll never figure out how you do that... or the panty-stealing thing."

"We've got our whole lives for you to figure it out... but I doubt you will," Shego said softly with a playful hint of challenge. She rubbed Kim's shoulder soothingly before taking the red head's hand. "Come on, Princess, let's walk home."

A nearby church bell rang to signal the new hour and the couple walked through the fallen leaves of autumn in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: And so, after two years, I'm done with my first fanfic. Hopefully, I'm ending it without any loose ends. Thanks to everyone who've read and reviewed.

A very special thanks to Cylon One who pointed out quite a few of my errors in the first few chapters early on. Cheers to you!

Solid colored carnation is a "yes." Yes to what? I don't know. I only write this stuff. Go figure.

Oh, what's with the title you ask? Well...


	38. Kim's the What?

_I left you in the morning,_  
_ And in the morning glow,_  
_ You walked a way beside me_  
_ To make me sad to go._  
_ Do you know me in the gloaming,_  
_ Gaunt and dusty gray with roaming?_  
_ Are you dumb because you know me not,_  
_ Or dumb because you know?_

_ All for me? And not a question_  
_ For the faded flowers gay_  
_ That could take me from beside you_  
_ For the ages of a day?_  
_ They are yours, and be the measure_  
_ Of their worth for you to treasure,_  
_ The measure of the little while_  
_ That I've been long away._

_-Robert Frost, "Flower-Gathering"_

Reds and oranges subsided to white as autumn turned into winter. Time slowed as it did in the winter months, as everyone prepared for the coming Spring.

Shego slowly woke up when she heard Kim's voice. The redhead had a mug of something warm. Outside, snow covered the streets of Boston.

"I made your favorite," Kim told her. Shego sat up and Kim carefully handed her cocoa moo with a slight amount of coffee. Shego smiled appreciatively. She pulled the bed covers with her free hand and indicated for Kim to snuggle in with her. Shego let out a pleased hum when she took a sip. "Just right," she told Kim, who beamed. Shego knew Kim had been trying to perfect her favorite morning pick-me-up drink –one of the ways the redhead was trying to get to know her.

"You're definitely a keeper, Cupcake," Shego told her sincerely, looking deeply into Kim's eyes. Kim's cheeks blossomed into a blush, feeling the depth of Shego's affection.

"Don't you think so Pandaroo?" Shego playfully asked the Cuddle Buddy by her side. She picked him up and placed his nuzzle by her ear as if she was listening to what the stuffed animal was saying. She moved his stuffed head as if he was nodding.

"Wait, what's that Pandaroo? Kim's the what?" Shego said. Kim laughed but was curious to know what "Pandaroo" was saying. Shego nodded as if the half-bear, half-kangaroo was actually telling her something. "Uh-huh. Really? Don't you think it's too soon?" Shego kept nodding some more like the Cuddle Buddy was divulging the secret of the universe to her and she understood completely.

"What's too soon? Kim's the what?" Kim repeated the question after a few minutes of silence.

Shego looked around, as if somebody was spying on them. She crooked her finger and indicated for Kim to come closer. Kim chuckled quietly at Shego's playfulness. Kim scooted closer and leaned towards Shego. Shego put Pandaroo down and took Kim's left hand.

She moved her lips closer to the redhead's ear and Shego slipped something on Kim's ring finger.

_"Kim's the one."_


End file.
